Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti
by SpyWitch
Summary: “¿Qué puedo estar pensando?” Preguntó Harry mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara “Una chica, un chico solos… en una habitación, con un silencius en la puerta…” Agregó , sus dos esmeraldas estaban fijos en Hermione, la cual ya estaba roja como un tomate
1. El Nuevo Trio de Hogwarts

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, asi que... no nos demandes! **

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti _–_**_ "El Nuevo Trio de Hogwarts"_

"Se que te gusta, es hora de que lo admitas Harry, no puedes seguir negándolo es mas que obvio" – dijo Draco un chico rubio de ojos grises que hablaba con unos de sus mejores amigos Harry Potter, desde hace un año que estos se habían hecho amigos junto con Ron formaban el grupo mas deseado por todas las chicas de Hogwarts

"Te dije mil veces que no quiero ninguna relación seria, y cuando digo ninguna es ninguna Draco" – dijo Harry que miraba a su amigo, cuantas veces este le decía una y otra vez lo mismo que el estaba atraído por Hermione Granger, el sabia que no, pero de cualquier modo¿Qué importaba si le atraía?

"Si no fuera por que tiene novio apuesto todito a que estarías con ella"– dijo Draco que miraba a Ron que estaba a la derecha de Harry y Draco a la izquierda, Harry había dejado de relacionarse con Hermione, ya no eran amigos, no por que algún conflicto los halla separado sino por que el espacio entre ellos los fue separando poco a poco, hasta hacerse casi unos desconocidos – " seguro Ron esta de acuerdo conmigo¿Verdad amigo?" – dijo mirándolo de manera amenazadora

"Siempre lo he dicho, quedarían muy bien juntos" – dijo Ron, ellos tres caminaban por los pasillos del gran castillo, se estaba dirigiendo al Gran Comedor, con los uniformes de sus respectivas casas, no tan arreglados como deberían ya que los primeros botones de sus camisas siempre estaban desabrochados y ni hablar de aflojarse la corbata

"Cállense de una vez, saben que estoy interesado en Ginny" – dijo Harry queriendo desviar el tema, sabía que si lo decía Ron diría algo y lograría su objetivo, de pronto su cara se posó en Ron este estaba rojo

"Te he dicho que mi hermanita no Potter¡Es muy chica aún!" – dijo Ron siempre tan sobre protector, cada uno tenia su estilo, las chicas ya le habían puesto palabras que definían a cada uno, Draco era el "sensual, dando un aspecto de niño malo" por otra parte Ron era el "cariñoso juguetón" y por ultimo Harry el era el "sexy seductor pero a la vez tierno"

"Lo se amigo, saben debo buscarme alguien con quien estar, nada serio ya saben, pero hace tiempo que no estoy con nadie" – Harry con una sonrisa seductora, miro primero a Ron y después a Draco, ambos asentían – "La pregunta es¿Quién?"

"¿Qué te parece Luna, esta desarrollándose y nada mal por cierto" – dijo Draco mirando a Harry, este solo negó, dando descartada la opción – "Esta bien, que tal¿Cho? Esta brutal como siempre y no olvides que hace poco dijo que la llames" – Draco que fijo su mirada en Harry que volvió a negar con su cabellera azabache desordenada de manera sexy

"¿Por que no con Lavender Brown, hoy la vi y esta tremenda" – dijo Ron el era el menos cambiado, con un tono pelirrojo en sus cabellos típicos de un Weasly, sus pecas se habían ido, haciendo que se notaran mas sus ojos azul cielo

"No la he visto aun, pero puede ser siempre fue muy linda"- dijo Harry dando como aprobada la opción de Ron, Harry había cambiado bastante, sus anteojos fueron remplazados por lentillas, el pelo tan desbaratado como siempre, era de la misma estatura que Draco y Ron los superaba a ambos por varios centímetros, no era muy corpulento, pero si tenía una amplia espalda y uno muy buenos pectorales, en eso le ganaba a sus amigos, sin duda el tenia el mejor físico, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban mas que nunca al ver pasar a Lavender por el costado derecho.

Quedo deslumbrado al ver a una muchacha de cabellos castaños claros, con ojos miel y una buena figura que pasaba por su costado, tenía piernas largas y una panza lisa, sus pechos no eran para nada chicos pero no hacían que se desproporcione con su bello cuerpo, de pronto dejó de pensar -"Lav, puedo hablar contigo un segundo " le dijo Harry mostrándole un sonrisa de esas por las que toda chica moría, una sonrisa seductora he increíblemente sexy

"Seguro Harry" – medio confundida, pero esa sonrisa hizo dejarse llevar, Harry se separó de Ron y Draco que siguieron caminando hacia el Gran Salón, dónde luego se reunirían, Harry la llevó cerca de una columna donde ella apoyó su espalda, mientras Harry se ponía delante de ella muy pegadito.

"Me preguntaba si querías venir mañana al entrenamiento, y después hablábamos un rato por lo terrenos¿Te parece?" – dijo el posando una mano en la cintura de la chica, esta se estremeció al principio pero sin duda le encantó.

"Cierto eres el Capitán, a las cinco empieza¿No?" – dijo ella acercando sus labios a los de Harry, este sonrío sin duda sabía todo de él

"Si a las cinco, pero, entonces¿Vas?" – preguntó Harry nuevamente, ahora había posado su otra mano en la cintura de la chica y ella a la vez en la espalda de este, ella había terminado hace seis meses con Seamus desde entonces se decía que no había salido con nadie más.

"¿Lo dudas, a las cinco, nos vemos" – dijo Lavender que en ese instante acortó toda la distancia que lo separaba de Harry y lo besó en los labios, este beso duró un tiempo hasta que ella se soltó y se fue por el pasillo por el cual Ron y Draco se habían ido hace un momento.

Harry la contempló mientras se iba, besaba bien sin duda tenía experiencia, pudo ver como ella desaprecía y decidido la siguió para poder llegar al Gran Salón donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando, Draco y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa de los leones, ellos le habían pedido permiso a Dumbledore si podía Draco sentarse en su mesa y este aceptó, todo fuera por la unidad entre las casas, se acercó hacia ellos y se sentó enfrente de Draco y al lado de Ron

Draco y Ron estaban esperando que Harry diga algo pero nada salió de su boca, es mas empezó a comer pollo, carne, papas sin dirigir mirada a ellos alguna.

"¡Puedes hablar de una vez, que estas esperando que te preguntemos?" – dijo Draco que estaba sumamente impaciente por saber todos los detalles, Harry solamente miró hacia su amigo y sonrío, dejó los cubiertos a un lado y habló

"Qué quieres que cuente, me fue bien, mejor de lo que esperaba" – dijo Harry bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza, Draco lo miro.

"Puedes contarme si van a salir, cuándo, dónde, hora¿Se besaron¿Te sonrió¡Cuéntame más, o quieres que..." pero no pudo seguir ya que la voz de Harry lo detuvo

"Esta bien, esta bien, vamos a salir, mañana, en el estadio nos encontramos y después vamos por lo jardines del castillo, a eso de las cinco y… sí, nos besamos y debo admitir que nada mal¿Si me sonrío? Pues…¡Yo que sé! No me di ni cuenta" dijo Harry volviendo a su comida

"Así esta mejor " – dijo Ron sorprendido por la rapidez de la cual Harry respondió y volvió a su especialidad: comer.

"Señor Potter, Malfoy y.. Weasley, espero no se hayan olvidado de su tarea extra por su poco interés en clase y más por ciertas partes trasera de la anatomía de cierta alumna" – dijo su Profesor de pociones, Snape que se dirigía hacia la mesa de Profesores

"Para nada" – dijo Harry sueltamente, Snape solo hizo un gesto de asco y malicia y se fue siguiendo su camino. Ron empezó a reírse, desde que eran amigos de Malfoy, Snape les ponía muchas tareas pero a su vez siempre aprobaban con un "Excede las Expectativas"

"Cada vez me cae mejor Snape, al final tenias razón Draco una vez que lo conoces por lados oportunos, sos su preferido"- dijo Harry que le dedico una sonrisa tierna a Lavender que desde otro punto de la mesa sentada con Hermione y su novio Dean lo miraba embobada

"Puedes dejar de mirar a Harry Potter de una vez, Lav, me asustas¿Qué pasa?" – Hermione que miraba como su amiga se intercambia miradas con uno de los mas codiciados de Hogwarts¿Celos, Entonces fue cuando Lavender reaccionó al escucha a su amiga.

"¿Que, perdón no te escuche" – Lavender que estaba sentada enfrente de Hermione, y ésta al lado de su novio, hacía siete meses que estos salían, los chicos estaban en su sexto año, Hermione la miró y puso los ojos en blanco

"Te pregunté, qué hacías intercambiando miraditas con Potter" – dijo Hermione que miraba a Dean que ni prestaba atención a lo que éstas discutían, Lavender comprendió que no le había contado nada a Hermione sobre su cita con Harry

"Ahh, me olvide perdona, tengo una cita mañana con Harry, a las cinco" – dijo Lavender, Hermione frunció el ceño y miro a su amiga – "¿Qué? Acaso no puedo salir con él, no me vas a negar que esta bárbaro y bien lo sabes"

"Es que es Harry Potter¿Entiendes, El chico que no quiere mantener una relación, el chico con el cual no tienes una relación estable¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?"- dijo Hermione extrañada, mientras miraba a Harry, quien estaba hablando con sus amigos siempre mostrando un sonrisa tierna, esas que solo él sabia hacer y que a Hermione le encantaban.

"Yo tampoco quiero una relación estable, es que desde que corté con… bueno, tu sabes he estado sola y quiero tener a alguien, no de forma formal tu sabes, nada de novios, pero sí alguien con quien salir" – dijo esta mirando a Hermione que aflojó un poco al ver a su amiga

"Supongo que tienes razón, no se que me pasa, perdona tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para vos" – dijo Hermione que ya había relajado su expresión y ahora una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, Lavender le sonrío y agregó – "Lo sé" y continuó mirando a Harry que ahora se despeinaba el cabello y volvía a concentrarse en su plato

"¿Te parece que la pasare bien con él?" – preguntó Lavender con voz dubitativa, sin duda pasarla bien iba a hacerlo, pero cuando estuviera con él recordaría a su ex-novio y eso parecía hacerla dudar.

"Inténtalo, Potter es.. es.. es.." – Hermione, dudó un poco al responderle, no sabía lo que estaba queriendo decirle a su amiga, tenia mil cosas que decirle de SU Harry pero no sabía cómo empezar¿Acaso estaba celosa de que su amiga saliera con el chico que nunca pudo sacar de su corazón?

"Atractivo, simpático, inteligente, sexy, tierno?" – terminó Lavender la frase que su compañera había dejado inconclusa, con cara soñadora haciendo que Hermione comenzara a reírse en el medio de la cena -"Si, creo que si" – dijo Mione que miraba a su novio que seguía en las nubes

"Es perfecto, no puedo esperar a conocerlo más y más y más" – dijo Lavender con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, Hermione la miró dubitativa es que acaso...? Se saco la idea de la cabeza que le hacía poner los pelos de punta, por lo que se limitó sólo a sonreirle y siguió con su cena que en poco tiempo terminaría.

Al terminar de cenar, los chicos se separaron de Draco, que fue a su Sala Común y ellos fueron a la suya, Ron se fue a dormir a penas llegaron, pero Harry quiso quedarse en la Sala Común un rato mas, en uno de los sillones rojos que hacían juego con el sofá grande y con la decoración de la sala que llevaba los colores de su casa, rojo y dorado. Se sentó y comenzó a observar la chimenea, hacía dos meses que habían empezado las clases y estaba contento de estar ahí, con sus amigos.

Al rato, unas chicas volvían a la Sala Común junto a un chico que apenas llegó, saludó a Harry. Las chicas eran Lavender y Hermione que venían de cenar, parecían alegres.

"Harry¿Qué haces todavía despierto¿Esperando a alguien?" – pregunto Dean pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo, Harry no se llevaba muy bien con él, pero le caía bastante bien, siempre fueron compañeros de cuarto, junto con Ron Neville y Seamus.

"No, no es que no tenía mucho sueño, además tu sabes, la sinfonía de los ronquidos de todos no me dejan dormir" – dijo Harry a esto ninguno de los presentes pudo contener la risa, Ron había dejado de roncar, pero Neville y Seamus eran sorprendentes.

"Hubieras puesto un hechizo, siempre lo haces" – dijo Dean, Harry solo asintió – "Bueno me voy, mañana voy al entrenamiento, adiós Harry " – saludo a Hermione con un beso en los labios, cosa que Harry observó detenidamente desde el sillón y después saludó a Lavender con un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Harry se ponga un poco celoso.

"Yo también me voy, hasta mañana" – Dijo Hermione inmediatamente, saludó a Lavender y se acercó a Harry, le besó la mejilla y se fue. Lavender caminó hacia el sillón dónde Harry estaba sentado este le indicó con un gesto, que si quería podía sentarse en sus piernas y esta obedeció, se inclinó hacia su pecho y posó su cabeza en este

"Estas muy linda Lav" – dijo Harry que posó una mano en la espalda de la chica y esta sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, se había olvidado de Seamus, se había olvidado de todo, solo estaba ella y él. Lavender lo miró sus ojos verdes brillaban y una sonrisa de esas que mataba a todas, se aproximó a los labios de Harry, en ese momento, Harry se decidió, se acercó completamente hacia ella.

Al siguiente instante sus labios estaba juntados con los del otro, Harry bajó un poco la mano y la puso sobre la cintura de esta y ella acarició la espalda del joven, una espalda amplia que todas quieren acariciar, Harry pidió permiso para hacer el beso mas íntimo, ella con gusto abrió la boca dejando que sus lenguas entren al juego, mientras sus bocas saboreaban los labios del otro, comenzaron así a explorar cada parte, disfrutando, cada vez el beso se hacía mas apasionado hasta que ella se soltó, con los ojos cerrados sonrío, si que sabia besar..

Harry al ver la sonrisa de la chica no puedo evitar sonreír al igual que ella, lo había disfrutando tanto como ella – "¿No vas a hablarme en toda la noche?" – se atrevió a decir, Lavender abrió los ojos estaba a escasos centímetros,

"Creo que todo esta dicho" – dijo ella – "Me tengo que ir Harry" – se acercó y lo besó con un beso corto, luego le mordió un poco el labio inferior, se levantó de arriba de Harry, le acarició la mejilla cosa que estremeció al joven, y le dedicó una sonrisa, comenzó a subir las escaleras y entro por una puerta la izquierda que conducía a la habitación de mujeres, dejando a un Harry sorprendido y embobado..

Pasada la media hora se dio cuenta que ya era media noche, mañana tendría clases, dos horas de pociones, una de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y una de Encantamientos, después el entrenamiento y se terminaba la semana, al día siguiente ya era sábado.

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la separación donde se dividía en dos pasillos uno llevaba a la habitaciones de las mujeres el izquierdo y otro al de los hombres, miro el de la izquierda con ojos tentadores, pero decidió no detenerse y seguir por la derecha, se acostó en su cama y con el uniforme puesto se quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer ! Espero que les haya gustado, este es un experimento entre yo y una loca (como si yo no lo fuera, ejm ejm) barbii (Lady ski), que encontre por msn a la que le tuve que meter un revolver calibre 22 para que accediera a escribir conmigo, asi que si quieren que sigamos mandenos un review! Gracias! Lady ski y yo.. 


	2. “Me haces tanta falta Harry”

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, así que... no nos demandes!

Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti – _"Me haces tanta falta Harry.."_

Harry se despertó al día siguiente con las imágenes de lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Lavander jugando en su cabeza. Cuando terminó de incorporarse comprobó con terror que Ron y los demás ya se habían ido para el Gran Salón.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que si bien ahora Snape era mucho más benevolente ahora que Draco y él, eran amigos, tampoco quería probar su suerte. Bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras del cuarto y tomó su ensayo de pociones que había terminado la tarde anterior.

A toda velocidad llegó a las mazmorras que conducían a la clase de pociones, se cruzó con algunos alumnos de tercero de Ravenclaw que se iban dirigiendo a los terrenos, sonrió a un grupo de chicas que le habían guiñado el ojo y siguió su camino.

Las puertas del aula ya estaban cerradas… mala señal: Snape ya había entrado. Trato de abrir la puerta de la forma más imperceptible para evitar que lo regañaran, pero en cuanto logró entornarla lo suficiente como para entrar, sintió unos ojos negros fríos que se clavaban en él… si bien sus relaciones habían mejorado, lejos estaban de ser maestro y alumno favorito. Si realmente quería calificar la relación entre él y Snape podía decir que era tolerable.

"Señor Potter… pensé que no íbamos a tener el placer de verlo…" Dijo Snape con su sedosa voz con algún vestigio, a penas perceptible, de su legendaria enemistad.

"Lo siento profesor…" Dijo Harry intentando sonreír, aunque sabía que apenas había podido elevar la comisura de los labios. Snape seguía intimidándolo.

"Ahórreselo Potter, las disculpas…" Hizo una pausa y señaló con su largo dedo índice derecho a la columna de bancos en donde se sentaban los leones. "A sus compañeros… 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor". Terminó su frase casi con sorna, luego con un movimiento de su varita, apuntó al pizarrón.

Harry se sentó con Neville que estaba solo, nadie quería sentarse con él, ya que era una garantía de fracaso en las clases de pociones, más que nada porque Snape tenía por deporte atormentarlo. Ron, que se sentaba junto con Draco delante de él, se dio vuelta para mirarlo y le hizo señas para preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero Harry sólo se encogió de brazos. Snape comenzó la clase una vez que hubo acaparado toda la atención de toda la clase, 0sin esfuerzo, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

"Hoy vamos a trabajar en una poción sumamente delicada, que va a requerir de todas de sus habilidades. Muchos, hoy, se darán cuenta que no tienen cabida en esta clase y que lo único que hacen es calentar el asiento…" Miró brevemente a Neville y a Harry sonriendo levemente. "… y perdiendo mi tiempo."

Todos se miraron nerviosamente, Harry pudo ver como Hermione se acomodaba en el asiento, su expresión facial delataba el máximo de atención, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Alguien me puede decir¿Cuál es aquella poción que hace de los enemigos, el más dócil de los amigos?" Snape miró con ojos escrutiñadores a toda la clase. Pronto Hermione elevó su mano y la agitó, Snape como siempre la ignoró por completo como si fuera invisible. "Con todos los años que he dedicado al arte de la docencia, me creo capacitado para decir que ustedes son el curso más deficiente que he tenido la desgracia de enseñar…"

"Profesor, por favor…" Dijo Hermione indignada, "La poción se llama _Potio amicabilis_ y es una de las mas potentes que existen, su uso está reglamentado estrictamente por el Ministerio de la Magia, ya que una vez que pasa el efecto de la poción el enemigo se vuelve más agresivo al darse cuenta que ha estado siendo el amigo del que odiaba."

"Déjeme, que le pregunte Granger, usted que cree saber todo… ¿Conoce el dicho "En el mundo de los ciegos el tuerto es rey"?" Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

Harry sintió que se revolvía algo en su estómago, y un poco de la antigua enemistad comenzó a hacerse escuchar. Hermione se había puesto colorada, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, pero su mirada no abandonaba la de Snape, Dean Thomas parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Snape parecía como si Navidad hubiera llegado anticipadamente.

"Es una pena, que siendo la tan aclamada bruja más brillante que alguna vez haya pisado Hogwarts no conozca un dicho tan común…" Movió su varita y en el pizarrón aparecieron todas las indicaciones para llevar a cabo el trabajo. "Tienen 40 minutos."

Todos comenzaron a moverse, Harry se dirigió hacia el armario donde tenían todos los elementos de pociones, al pasar vio que las manos de Hermione temblaban de ira, no la culpaba… hacía muy poco que el mismo había sido blanco de los insultos de Snape.

Tomó los ingredientes y volvió junto a Neville, como siempre que se sentaba junto con él, sabía que esa clase de pociones terminaría con un cuatro, después de todo… ahora Snape lo trataba mejor siendo amigo de Draco. Sobre el final de la clase Snape se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a inspeccionar los calderos. Aparentemente pocos habían logrado avanzar en la clase, al llegar al banco de Hermione se detuvo y se inclinó sobre su mesa de trabajo. Su pose le hacía recordar a su tía Petunia, cuando intentaba buscar el más mínimo vestigio de suciedad, aparentemente había encontrado algo, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

"Parece que la he intimidado señorita Granger, veo que no ha podido desenvolverse con la misma exactitud y perfección que soberbiamente se desenvuelve generalmente en esta materia. Una lástima… esperaba más de usted, sigo fallando en ver su brillantez."

Harry no podía evitarlo, se sentía moralmente obligado a poner freno a esta situación y no pudo evitar decir, o mejor dicho gritar lo que pensaba.

"Quizás no fallaría si dejara de presionarla como lo hace. Sabe que es la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, pero se desvive por humillarla".

"Vaya, Vaya… San Potter al rescate¿Volvemos a las aventuras, incluso después del fiasco del año pasado?" Dijo Snape mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry. Los ojos negros impenetrables se trabaron con los verdes esmeralda. Harry sintió un frío en los pies que pronto se propagó por todo su cuerpo, y así tan rápido como llegó a la cabeza explotó en un calor infernal…

Draco miraba a Harry y luego a Snape, parecía confundido, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, su cerebro parecía estar buscando las palabras necesarias para que la discusión no llegara a mayores.

"La clase ha terminado" Anunció de golpe Snape luego de romper el contacto ocular con Harry. "La clase que viene concluirán con esta poción. Cinco hojas para la próxima clase sobre esta poción, sus ingredientes, para que sirve, por quien ha sido creada y dos situaciones en que la utilizarían, analizando sus pros y sus contras. Sin excepción."

Pronto se vació la clase, Hermione al pasar le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y siguió caminando. Solo quedaron Ron, Draco y Harry, ya sus dos amigos estaban en la puerta, más afuera que adentro de la clase. Harry miró a Snape que se encontraba ya sentado en su escritorio, cuando se giró y se dirigía a la puerta, escucho que el profesor de pociones dijo tranquilamente y con vos suave como si siguiera una conversación no hablada.

"Sólo le da armas Potter, no permita que su indisciplina lo afecte. No querrá cometer dos veces el mismo error. Ella también debe aprender… en la guerra pocas son las caras amistosas. No vuelva a cuestionarme."

"Si, profesor" Dijo Harry en un murmullo, pero supo que Snape lo había escuchado, giró la perilla y se encontró con sus amigos que lo esperaban impaciente en el pasillo.

Al término de la clase de pociones, el día transcurrió como cualquier otro, tuvieron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Tonks, era la mejor profesora que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, se habían divertido mucho en su clase. Más tarde, después del almuerzo una hora de Encantamientos y por fin quedaron libres, eran las 2 de la tarde, era Viernes, ya mañana tendrían todo el día libre, al terminar Encantamientos bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor..

"Por fin somos libres!" – dijo Ron agarrando una manzana de la gran frutera que había en la mesa, había tres grandes fruteras en cada mesa que pertenecía a cada casa, Draco solo sonrío, Ron siempre se quejaba de las clases

"Hoy el Capitán tiene una cita, no estas nervioso¿No?" – preguntó Draco mirando a Harry que estaba enfrente de él, este negó con la cabeza, el ya era experto en esto de las citas , ya era hora de hablar de ellos pensó Harry.

"Ahora es hora que ustedes dos hablen, empieza Ron¿A quién tienes en mira?" – pregunto Harry, Ron seguía comiendo la manzana a penas tragó y aclaró la garganta, Draco y Harry estaban atentos a cada movimiento del pelirrojo ya que no tenían ni idea de quien podría gustar el pelirrojo.

"La verdad a nadie" –Dijo Ron con cierta solemnidad, era cierto que se encontraba solo, aunque cierta chica que estaba en Ravenclaw le parecía bastante linda, demasiado, no tenia mucho interés en ir en chica en chica, como cierto Malfoy tenía fama.

"Mmm, mentiroso, dale cuéntanos somos tus amigos, además no puede no gustarte nadie, o… ¡Aunque sea una atracción¿Por dios Ron que pasa con tus hormonas?– terminó preguntando Draco con vehemencia a Ron, Harry escupió el jugo de calabaza de la risa que le provocó, Ron se había puesto rojo, rivalizando el color de sus cabellos con el de su rostro y mirando a Draco que se reía junto con Harry contestó:

"No sé si... es decir, me parece linda una chica, pero conociéndolos a ustedes algo van a hacer y quedaré peor de lo que estoy – dijo Ron avergonzado, mientras Harry se limpiaba y Draco ponía una sonrisa de triunfo.

"¿Qué¿Te estas escuchando, Ron? Decime ya quién es, y luego hablo un poco yo " – dijo Draco con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro, Ron no pudo decir que la propuesta no era tentadora, así que accedió asumiendo los riesgos que implicaba contarles a sus amigos.

"Esta bien, pero no hagan nada al respecto, o los matare, lo juro" – amenazó Ron mirando a el futuro cadáver Malfoy, lo miraba sin piedad, no quería que lo deje en ridículo como alguna vez que fue a decirle a cierta chica si quería salir con él y terminó son una cachetada plasmada en la cara.

"Si claro, lo juro" – prometió Draco intentando parecer inocente y mirando a su alrededor: el Gran Comedor estaba como siempre con sus cuatro mesas y bancos a los costados de estas, en la mesa principal había sillas para cada profesor y la decoración era de las banderas de Gryffindor ya que el año anterior habían ganado la Copa de la Casa.

"Bueno esta bien, mmm.. P...Pa ..dma Pat..il " – dijo Ron coloradisimo, sus cachetes cobraron un color bordo y Harry seguía riéndose, muchas chicas lo miraban y el de vez en cuando le guiñaba un ojo a aquella que podía tener alguna posibilidad.

"Jajaja, lo siento, esta bien no me meto, creo" – dijo Draco que ya estaba maquinando algo, Ron estaba demasiado solitario para su gusto, Ron posó su mirada en Malfoy, no le gustó nada ese "creo" pero lo dejó pasar después de todo ya sabría lo que le esperaba

"Es hora de que vayas diciendo la chica que te gusta, no Draquin?" – dijo Harry riéndose "Draquin" así lo llamaban las fans del club de Draco "Draquin Club" Ron comenzó a reírse con su amigo mientras Draco puso una mirada seria.

"Se van a callar de una buena vez, voy a empezar a decir las que me gustan" – Draco, estos quedaron callados mirando al rubio de ojos grises – "Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Lavender, Cho, Anne, Juliet, Angeline... y Hermione ni hablar" Los chicos se quedaron mirándolo como con sus dedos contaba cada una de las chicas, al escuchar "Lavender" Harry solo suspiró, pero al escuchar "Hermione" Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago, no hizo caso y siguió escuchando, Ron solo presionó sus puños al escuchar el nombre de su chica

"Creí que iban a ser pocas" – dijo Harry mirando a Draco, ya por fin había dejado de reírse y miraba hacia sus costados, a ver si había alguna señal de Lavender, no sabia nada de ella desde ayer a la noche

"Mejor nos vamos"- dijo Ron que veía como en la entrada aparecían los de primero y segundo que acababan de terminar las clases – "antes que Draquin Club venga sobre nosotros"

"Si mejor vamos" – Harry, salieron del Gran Comedor hacia los terrenos, Draco se había ido e busca de -aventuras- mientras Ron y Harry se preparaban, era la primera clase y debían elegir a todos los integrantes del equipo, solo estaban ellos dos, Harry Potter como Buscador y Ron Weasley como Guardián, faltaban tres Cazadores y dos Bateadores, a las cuarto y media comenzó a llegar gente, en las gradas sólo estaba Lavender que saludó a Harry desde ahí y Hermione que venia a ver su novio que vino a hacer las pruebas.

"Bien, hoy vamos a elegir a tres Cazadores y dos Bateadores que es lo que nos falta para completar el equipo, como ustedes seguro sabrán se juega de a siete" – comenzó a explicar Harry a todos los que estaban allí. Después de esas palabras algunos se fueron, como los de primero y segundo que sin saber que había buscador y Guardián querían probarse en esos puestos, Ron detrás soltó una risa que provocó que Harry sonriera, se reía de Harry obviamente.

"Harry Potter es el Capitán como ya sabrán, él y yo decidimos. Como son diez los dividiremos de acuerdo a los puestos para los que se quieren probar e iremos alternando fijándonos sus habilidades, los cazadores intentaran meterme gol mientras luchan con los del otro equipo que también tendrán que meter gol a Neville que vino a ayudarnos, gracias" – dijo Ron dándole una mano a Harry, "gracias" soltó Harry son una sonrisa.

Así comenzaron a probar, Harry desde la escoba iba dando diferentes indicaciones para que vayan mejorando, Ron atajaba el noventa por ciento, pero Neville no podía cubrir los tres hoyos a la misma vez. Después de probar y probar en diferentes posiciones comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo...

"Creo que los hermanos estarán bien" – dijo Ron mirando a dos chicos pequeños con un bate cada uno en la mano, sus escobas eran barredoras pero ya comprarían nuevas y veloces, Harry los miro y asintió.

"Estoy de acuerdo Collin y Dennis como Bateadores"- dijo Harry mirándolos, lo habían hecho bastante bien, defendían de una buena forma, les hizo acordar a Fred y George que seguramente estarían ganando dinero a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí.

"Listo entonces los Bateadores los tenemos, nos faltan los Cazadores y listo, yo sugiero a Dean, me metió tres goles de cinco" dijo Ron, Harry comenzó a pensar las posibilidades que tenía para Cazadores

"Si creo que Dean esta bien, Anne no estuvo nada mal tampoco" – dijo Harry mirando a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, estaba en cuarto y era muy popular en el colegio, Harry sonrío al recordar que Draco la había mencionado.

"No, no y no, a ella si que no, solo porque tenga cara bonita, no¡Además jugo pésimo!" – se opuso Ron mirando a Harry estrictamente, éste llevaba una sonrisa pícara, miró hacia las gradas ahí Lavender y Hermione estaban hablando…

"Es realmente sexy" – comentó Lavender con voz de ensueño, mirando a Harry con el uniforme de entrenamiento que llevaba los colores rojo y dorado, su cabello se movía se acuerdo a las brisas del viento que soplaba desde el extremo sur del estadio hacia el norte

"Lavender creo que tienes que tomarte un tiempo para conocerlo, tal vez no es lo que piensas" – dijo Hermione mirando al ojiverde que estaba mirando a una tal Anne.

"Yo, lo sé Mione, lo sé, hoy pienso conocerlo bien, te lo prometo amiga " – le respondió Lavender a Hermione, abrazo a su amiga – "¿Por que dejaron de ser amigos?" preguntó con voz curiosa mirando de soslayo a su amiga que empalideció abruptamente.

"No lo sé, la verdad nunca entendí muy bien por que nos separamos tanto" reconoció Hermione _"Me haces tanta falta Harry"_ pensó por un segundo, pero no dio importancia a ese pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente y siguió mirando al estadio al igual que su amiga a la derecha.

"Ya hemos tomado una decisión" – dijo Harry mirando para los jugadores que estaban en fila – "Todos lo hicieron muy bien, pero como saben hay que elegir..., como Bateadores Collin y Dennis "- los hermanos se abrazaron y fueron a la derecha de Ron y Harry, Ron prosiguió…

"Los Cazadores son Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasly y Helen Curtis" – dijo todos estos saltaban de felicidad mientras los demás se iban lentamente del estadio con la cabeza baja y algunos con un sentimiento de tristeza y bronca.

"El próximo entrenamiento será dentro de dos o tres semanas ya les avisaremos, felicitaciones" dijo Harry mirando a Ginny que esta ponía una sonrisa seductora que Harry notó y que no le dio el mínimo de importancia, siempre la había visto como la hermana menor de Ron, o eso le convenía si no quería una muerte segura.

Todos se habían ido, salvo Ron que fue hacia los vestuarios y Hermione que quedo sentada en las gradas junto a Dean su novio que estaba sentado al lado de ella y hablaban animadamente, Harry tomó a Lavender de la mano, ya se había bañado y llevaba el pelo mojado, hasta finas gotas caían de sus cabellos azabaches…

"Harry te hubieras secado el pelo te va a agarrar una pulmonía"- dijo Lavender que con una mano movió un poco el pelo del chico haciendo que las gotas cayeran hacia el suelo de pasto, salieron del estadio

"¿Tu me cuidarías?" inquirió Harry con una voz de niño chico, mientras se sentaban juntos bajo un árbol, uno al lado del otro, estaban enfrente del lago, bellas criaturas se movían y miraban a estos con ojos curioso. Mientras tanto Harry acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con una mano despacio de arriba hacia abajo.

"Ni lo dudes" – dijo Lavender mirándolo, Harry sonrío tiernamente hacia ella, se sacó el saco, la tarde era calurosa, pero el sol estaba bajando, permitiendo ver un juego de colores en el cielo, haciendo de la vista un mágico espectáculo.

"¿Y me cuidarías, me abrazarías, me taparías? " continuó diciendo Harry acomodándose en el regazo de la chica, posando su cabeza allí y miraba para arriba como ella asentía sonriendo – "Eres tan linda, no tienes idea de cuanto" – dijo Harry mirándola ensimismado.

"Harry quiero que hablemos " – dijo Lavender mirándolo este asintió y se levanto – "Dime¿De que quieres hablar?" preguntó este mirando como ella abría la boca para responderle "de nosotros" – Harry se quedo duro, de... ¿Ellos¿Acaso ya eran, ellos? Abrió los ojos ella sólo soltó una risita

"No tonto, de nuestras vidas de eso de nosotros.. de nuestras cosas " - dijo Lavender haciendo que Harry se relajara visiblemente, el pensó que quería hablar algo de relación, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, no por ahora

"Ahh, casi me asusta, tu sabes… yo por ahora quiero ir lento, despacio, tomándonos tiempo, no quiero tener una relación directa, ya" – trató de excusarse Harry mirándola. Ella pareció estar de acuerdo, no puso ninguna cara extraña, eso, era una buena señal para él.

"Yo pienso lo mismo, de mi última relación no salí muy bien que digamos y estoy retomando y no quiero apresurarme ni nada" dijo ella y escuchó la voz de Harry que emitió un "Totalmente" mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

"Hablemos de nuestras vidas, aunque yo creo que sabes todo de la mía, es pública, en primer año, me acuerdo que estaba con Ron en el mismo compartimento por que nos habíamos conocido al entrar a la plataforma, Hermione entró por la puerta para avisarnos que debíamos cambiarnos, y me reconoció al instante y me dijo: Tú eres Harry Potter , la gente me contaba mi historia, todo que creía se desvaneció, ni siguiera sabia cómo realmente habían muerto mis padres, creo que era le que menos sabía de mi mismo, todos conocen más mi vida que yo mismo" – dijo Harry con la cabeza mirando el suelo, Lavender levanto su cara y le sonrío.

"Mi madre murió, no la conocí, murió por salvar mi vida, tuvo problemas en el embarazo y bueno… no pudieron salvarla, papá nunca me habla de ella y cuando me habla me dice que busque dentro mío que la voy a encontrar, y siento que mi mamá es casi una desconocida para mí "- dijo Lavender sollozando.

"Lo siento mucho Lav.." – dijo Harry abrazándola fuerte y acariciándole la espalda de mostrándole que el estaba ahí con ella y que no la dejaría, el conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, él tampoco había conocido a sus padres y sabía lo que era sentirse sólo en el mundo. No se lo desearía a nadie en el mundo. Recordó la memoria dónde veía como sus padres elegían morir para salvarle la vida, y el abrazo se intensificó.

"A veces siento que soy la culpable de su muerte, o sea ella dio su vida por que yo viviera, y a veces ese sentimiento me invade" – dijo ella desde el hombro de Harry, este comenzó a darle pequeños besos por la mano, subió por el cuello, las mejillas, lo hacia lento pero cariñoso terminó en la frente donde le susurro "No digas eso, no es así, ella eligió tu vida, es por ello que debes honrarla viviendo de la mejor forma posible. Lo hizo por amor, nadie es culpable." Le abrazó más fuerte y agregó casi en un susurro "Siempre puedes contar conmigo."

"Gracias Harry, eres tan tierno, nunca te imagine así" dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas – "Me encantas, gracia por apoyarme" – dijo Lavender, luego de hablar un poco más de sus vidas amorosas y de los amigos se levantaron de los jardines hacia la Sala de Manesteres, dónde gracias a Dobby, una rica cena estaba delante de ellos, había una mesa grande y dos sillas, comida, y candelabros bañados en oro que hacían juego con los marcos de los cuadros que estaban colgados por las paredes de la habitación. A un costado, el derecho exactamente había dos sillones blancos y una mesa ratona en el centro con un mantel blanco con hilos dorados que hacia juego con la decoración y con el mantel que había en la mesa donde luego comerían.

"Es hermoso Harry¿Todo lo preparaste vos?" – exclamó Lavender observando las hermosas pinturas colocadas en las paredes, Harry la tomó de la cintura y le susurró en el oído en voz baja y lentamente…

"Te mereces esto y mucho mas" – dijo ella sonrío, cada vez que la tocaba ella se estremecía y sentía como esos viejos deseos de amor volvían a brotar desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, haciéndola volver a experimentar aquello que hace tanto había olvidado.

"Tuve la ayuda de Dobby y de algunos otros elfos, seguro la comida esta riquisima, así que ¿Para qué esperar que se enfríe?" – dijo Harry mientras a chica se reía, le corrió la silla y una vez ella sentada la movió de nuevo para acercarla hacia la mesa. Tuvieron una cena variada de hermosos manjares, había pollo, carne, purés de todos los sabores, ensaladas y cosas mas elaboradas como pecado a la romana, después de que terminaron de comer como por arte de magia donde habían cosas saldas aparecían dulces, pasteles, masitas, chocolates entre otros, terminaron llenos y ya eran las nueve de la noche, Lavender se estaba yendo ya que le contó que había quedado con Hermione en la biblioteca.

"Esta bien, te dejo ir si me prometes que se va a repetir"- Harry la tenía agarrada de la cintura, la tenia prisionera entonces aceptó, aunque sabía que de todos modos pasaría.

"No lo dudes" – Lavender, entonces Harry la soltó ella le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, mientras Harry esperaba a Dobby para agradecerle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavender estaba en la habitación de las chicas, le había contado con detalle sobre su cita con Harry, desde que salieron del estadio hasta que se despidieron, sin obviar ni un detalle, Hermione le sonreía y la apoyaba mientras Lavender contaba entusiasmada, contenta y sobre todo feliz..

"Es un tierno, siempre me agarraba la mano con delicadeza o me susurraba al odio cosas hermosas, sus ojos te hacen sentir que estas en el cielo y dejas de pensar" – le contaba Lavender sin tragar de lo emocionada

"Me alegro tanto por ti Lav, te lo mereces amiga, ves que sí hay chicos mucho mejores que Seamus" – le dijo Hermione Lavender asintió, de pronto una lechuza blanca con algunas manchas marrones y negras entro por la ventana, llevaba una rosa roja y un sobresito, se dirigió a los pies de Lavender, mientras le picoteaba la mano en señal de que era para ella, emocionada desato de sus patas el presente y la lechuza se fue volando por donde entro hacia momentos antes

Hermione, estaba al lado de esta contemplando la rosa perfectamente seleccionada y muy fina, había reconocido a la lechuza al instante: era Hedwig, después que Lavender la olió, olió el perfecto e infinito perfume que esta desprendía por esos pétalos, Lavender leyó la nota y Hermione de reojo pudo llegar a leerla.

_Con mucho amor, para una persona especial..._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Harry_

Hermione sintió una puntada en alguna parte de la panza, se llevó una mano al lugar dónde sintió el dolor, allí, un sentimiento nuevo comenzaba a hacerse notar, un sentimiento que ella nunca haba experimentado, pero una voz en su cabeza hizo recordar lo que hace poco había escuchado _"Me haces tanta falta Harry"...

* * *

_

Hola! Bueno si lleagastes hasta aca es que lo leiste! Gracias por leer, si te gusto mandanos un RR a mi loca comapañera y a mi! jaja Espero que les haya gustado, muchisimas gracias! por sus reviews nos animan un monton a seguir trabajando en esta pequeña historia

elenapotter: sisi es un harry hermy, saludos wapa nos vemos!


	3. Magssanger

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, así que... no nos demandes! **

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti –**_ " Magssenger "_

Eran las 8 de la mañana y algunos adolescentes ya se estaban despertando entre ellos un chico llamado Harry Potter, que miraba el techo de la habitación, Ron seguía durmiendo y para colmo sus oídos podían sentir el no muy suave sonido de los ronquidos de éste, después de unos cuantos almohadonazos Ron se despertó, Harry aprovechó para ir al baño ya que todos excepto él, incluyendo ahora a Ron estaban durmiendo, se ducho rápido, al terminar se secó un poco el cabello con la toalla, se vistió y bajo diciendo a Ron que lo esperaba en la clase de Historia de la Magia junto a Draco.

En la Sala Común sólo estaba Hermione sentada cerca de la chimenea, se acercó para saludarla, ésta estaba de espaldas a la escalera, dudó un tiempo hasta que escuchó decirle.

"Dean, mi amor ya te escuche" – dijo Hermione que estaba concentrada en la lectura de un libro, Harry al principio se asustó pero luego perdió el interés.

"Esta arriba, bueno yo ya me iba, adiós Mione" – dijo mirándole la espalda que se afinaba al llegar a cintura, ella se dio vuelta y le sonrío, él le devolvió la sonrisa

"Mione ehh?" dijo ella medio confusa solo Lavender la llamaba así pero en realidad Harry fue el que le había puesto ese sobrenombre

"Si te molesta, prometo no llamarte mas así"- dijo Harry mirándola hacia los ojos color cafés, ya no tenia los pelos arañados como antes, sino que tenia le pelo mas fino, sedoso y brillante, tenía ondas bien definidas que le hacían un toque interesante con su cara

"No para nada Harry había olvidado que me llamabas así" – dijo Hermione que le sonrió, pero al recordar la noche anterior no pudo dejar que un poco de bronca nublara sus pensamientos haciendo que vuelva a leer el libro

"Como en los viejos tiempos" susurró Harry, pero Hermione lo escuchó y sin duda Harry se dio cuenta ya que desde el costado, intentando simularlo, le dedicó una mirada y Harry lo pudo notar, salió de la Sala Común por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Después de desayunar solo paso a recoger sus libros que había dejado en su habitación, para luego dirigirse a Historia de la Magia, que tenia como Profesor a Binns.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando todos estaban ya sentados en sus asientos, el Profesor entro como de costumbre a través de la pizarra, era un anciano semitransaperente, de un color blanco perlado, típico de los fantasmas.

"Buenos días alumnos" – dijo el Profesor dándole la bienvenida a todos, cada uno estaba sentado en su propio escritorio ya que habían remendado el aula, haciendo los escritorios de uno por banco. – "Hoy veremos un tema interesante para muchos de ustedes, seguramente piensen que es una leyenda, pero se ha comprobado que los Snorkack de Asta Arrugada existen " – dijo el Profesor posando su mirada de uno en uno.

"Pero profesor… ¡No existen!" – dijo Hermione, esas criaturas eran típicas del comentario de una niña llamada Luna Lovegood, la cual con Hermione siempre discutían de esas criaturas que para Hermione solo existían en su imaginación

"Que un libro no lo diga Señorita Granger, no significa que no existan, no es todo como en los libros, no, no lo es"- dijo el profesor sabiamente, Hermione solo enrojeció y siguió escuchando al profesor como el resto de la clase, estaba sentada al lado de su amiga Lavender Brown

"Como iba diciendo los Snorkack de Asta Arrugada, es una criatura no voladora que vive en Suecia, eso un Animal Mágicamente Histórico ya que gracias a los magos con las ayudas de estos pudieron derrotar varias Guerras, estos animales son increíblemente fuertes y rápidos" – dijo el Profesor, su cabello era Gris perla al igual que todo su cuerpo, era fantasma, ósea que estaba Muerto

Harry estaba a dos bancos atrás de Lavender, esta tenía un pergamino sobre su escritorio al igual que él, supuestamente los usaban para tomar apuntes, pero nadie excepto Hermione los utilizaba, Harry sonrió y con la varita susurró en su pergamino y luego en el de Lavender un rápido y fácil encantamiento: _Magssenger, _de pronto el pergamino enrollado de Lavender quedo sobre el banco completamente abierto al igual que el de Harry, Lavender miro para atrás, vio a Harry que la estaba mirando, pero no quería desconcentrarse mucho de la clase así que siguió mirando su pergamino.

Harry que conocía el encantamiento, sabia que todo lo que escribías en uno de los pergaminos era posible leerlo en el otro, de esa forma podía comunicarse con Lavender, el encantamiento solo salía si decías el contra hechizo.

"Los Snorkack de Asta Arrugada, viven en Suecia, donde nacen y crecen por las montañas, obviamente el Ministerio creo un lugar especial para estos así los muggles no puedan verlos ya que son criaturas mágicas " – dijo el profesor que levemente tosió para seguir dando su clase

Harry pensó unos instantes y en su hoja con tinta negra comenzó a escribir y medida que el iba escribiendo a Lavender se le iban a apareciendo las letras, las palabras hasta terminar en oraciones.. Hermione desde el banco de al lado podía legar a leer lo que a Lavender le iba apareciendo...

Tu eres mi princesa  
La del cuento de Hadas  
Que por fin se quiere despertar  
Y yo soy tu príncipe azul  
De las mil y un batallas  
Que te ayudara a despertar

En este bosque encantado

Solo hay una princesa

Y creo que eres tú..

Y si algo aun nos falta  
Queda magia para hacer  
Ven dame de tu luz

Te regalo este cuento de amor  
Te regalo el corazón

Te regalo este cuento de amorTe regalo el corazón 

Quédate en mi cuento de amor  
Quédate en mi cuento de amor

Con amor, Harry

Lavender miró para atrás allí estaba el mirándola con esos ojos penetrantes, y con esa sonrisa que solo él sabía hacer, ella lo contempló unos instantes, cuanto la mimaba, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan querida como en sus brazos le sonrío y Harry al verla contenta siguió escuchando la clase, pero algo le llamó la atención letras aparecían en su pergamino, era la perfecta caligrafía de Lavender que al observarla en el banco estaba escribiendo sobre el pergamino..

_Tu caballero_

_De mis deseos_

_Príncipe azul_

_Mi amor eterno_

_Llévame lejos.._

_Como en el cuento_

_Llévame lejos hasta tu reino.._

_Te regalo este cuento de amor  
Te regalo el corazón_

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor  
Quédate en mi cuento de amor_

_La princesa de tus cuentos.._

Hermione leía de apoco, no pudo evitar sentir otra puntada en él estomago, pero esta vez fue mas larga, porque le pasaba eso, acaso estaba celosa, pero no podía ser, ella tenía a su novio, tenía con quien sentirse querida, pero por que no se sentía como Lavender¿Porque quería estar en su lugar¿Acaso era que quería estar en su lugar por Harry ? No podía sentir celos, no podía ser que sintiera celos de su mejor amiga, Harry miraba a Hermione que tenia una mano sobre la cabeza y otra sobre su panza¿Qué le estaría pasando?

¿Celos¿Celos, No, seguro que no, los celos cuando son furiosos, producen más  
crímenes que el interés y ambición, pero no estaba segura de sentir celos furiosos, ni siquiera estaba segura de sentir celos… Una voz le hablaba sin cesar en su cabeza..

¿Cómo podes estar celosa de tu mejor amiga, que clase de amiga eres? – Hermione se sorprendió tembló un poco y pensó en otra cosa no quería escuchar, no quería saber nada, pero la voz continuaba "Sabes los celos son resultado más del amor propio que del verdadero amor, sin olvidar que los celos son hijos del amor, mas son bastardos, te confieso."- Hermione no meditó lo que acababa de sentir, le presto atención al Profesor

"Si alguien quiere averiguar algo mas, como ya sabrán en los libros estos animales no están, pueden preguntarle a Luna Lovegood, que los vio, es de quinto curso, termino la clase" – dijo el profesor desapareciendo por la pizarra que hace una hora había hecho su aparición por ahí..

- - - - - - - - - - -

Luna Lovegood estaba sentada en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, que esta en el ala oeste del castillo, como toda Ravenclaw su característica era la inteligencia aunque pocos eran lo que realmente la llegaban a conocer a fondo. Su sala estaba decorada con los colores azul y bronce que caracterizaban el escudo de la casa, por ahí siempre pasaba La Dama Gris que era el fantasma de la casa.

La chica estaba sentada en uno de los sillones azules de la Sala, había una mesa en el medio de estos y allí encontró algo que se quedo mirando, un pergamino en blanco, estaba sobre esta perfectamente estirada, debía tener un metro de largo, miró hacia sus costados, en la sala, no había nadie, estaba completamente solo, o eso creía ella por que desde atrás unas chicas observaban la escena desde una de las largas cortinas azules de la casa, vieron como Luna agarró su mochila y el pergamino y lo llevó a su habitación…

"Ups…Creo que algo salió mal…" – dijo una de las chicas mirando nerviosamente como la pequeña Lovegood subía las escaleras e iba por el pasillo izquierdo.

- - - - - - - -

La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga subterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas, por lo que todo se veía de una tonalidad verde. También en uno de los extremos de la sala había una chimenea muy tallada, que siempre albergaba un fuego, las mazmorras eran lugares muy fríos. Los sillones eran de un verde musgo, muy mullidos, para Draco que ya había visitado todas las salas comunes de las casas por sus diversos amoríos, la casa de las serpientes era la más soberbia de todas. De su decoración emanaba el poder mismo que albergaba, sus lujosos tapices, sus cuadros, los ornamentos estratégicamente colocados para evitar caer en el exceso vulgar. Sin duda Salazar Slytherin sabía lo que hacía cuando construyó su casa y se esmeró por sobre los demás.

Había pocos alumnos en la sala común, algunos alumnos de tercero que estaban terminando un trabajo de transformaciones, la materia más odiada por las serpientes. En un sillón que enfrentaba la chimenea, se podía ver a un adolescente que parecía brillar por el efecto del fuego sobre su tez blanca marfil y sus cabellos dorados. Sus ojos penetrantes grises estaban fijos en la chimenea, como si ella fuese la respuesta a cada una de sus inexpresadas dudas. Draco disfrutaba la meditación y el tranquilo ambiente de su casa, los Gryffindor eran mucho más bulliciosos, los Ravenclaw si bien no llegaban al nivel de ellos, siempre habían alumnos estudiando y debatiendo, lo cual no dejaba lugar a la tranquila e introspectiva reflexión que tanto amaba nuestro personaje. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos acelerados que subían del cuarto de las mujeres, por la dirección del sonido, los cuartos estaban aún más abajo que la sala común.

"¡Draqui!" Se escuchó una agitada voz femenina "Mi vida… ¿Cómo has estado? Sabes… creo que hablare con el Profesor Snape para que me deje estar en tus mismas clases¿No te gustaría Draquín, los dos juntitos siempre…" Terminó diciendo con voz melosa y con ojos soñadores mientras agitaba de forma exagerada sus pestañas.

Si Snape le daba el permiso: la relación entre él y Draco podía darse por muerta, y debería cuidarse que no lo envenenara. Pansy siempre había sido una amiga por obligación para él, sus padres y los de ellas eran amigos, y además eran mortífagos, Lucius era hasta hacía poco uno de los más cercanos al Innombrable, y todos intentaban codearse con él; pero esos eran otros tiempos, el fiasco del año pasado había hecho que su padre fuera considerado una lacra entre el grupo.

Luego de que fuera enviado a Azkaban y haya pasado a ser un simple reo, ahí fue cuando a Draco se le había caído la venda de los ojos, cuando había comprendido que todo lo que había vivido había sido una mentira, una ilusión, que lo que su padre creía, no era más que idioteces y que tanto se pavoneaba siendo el Malfoy Mayor, para ser un simple peón en un juego que ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender. En pocas palabras, un estúpido, que se había engañado como un niño, y ahora de adulto creía en fantasías dignas del más ignorante de los hombres.

Repugnancia le daba pensar en la vida echada a perder de su padre. Ahí fue cuando se acercó a Severus, el cual pronto se puso en contacto con Dumbledore, quien inmediatamente lo acogió como el hijo pródigo, le dio seguridad durante las vacaciones en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, allí Draco comenzó a entablar una amistad verdadera con aquellos a quienes había detestado casi rozando el límite del odio. En esas vacaciones, Harry Potter había aceptado la mano que, brutalmente, le había negado a Draco el primer día de Hogwarts, y Draco sonrió.

"Estás muy pensativo Draqui… ¿Estas enfermo?" preguntó con vos preocupada mientras estiraba su mano y tocaba su frente. "Pero, no tienes fiebre… ¿Quieres que traiga alguna poción" En su cara podía verse la preocupación, Draco suspiró.

"Estoy bien, gracias Pansy". No parecía muy convencida, por lo que se sentó al lado de él y reclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro. No le disgustaba su presencia, pero sabía que ella se estaba ilusionando demasiado… lo de ellos nunca funcionaría.

Volvía a concentrarse en el fuego, cuando se escuchó que se abría la gran puerta que era la entrada de la sala común. Un alumno de quinto año entró con paso decidido hacia el sillón donde se encontraba Draco, el cual al sentir una presencia a su lado, abrió sus ojos y arqueó una ceja a modo de interrogación, el chico pareció dudar.

"El profesor Snape, lo manda a llamar, señor, para que le lleve eso que usted sabe." Explicó de forma apurada, como si la lentitud podría haber sido penalizada.

Draco no pudo evitar que una sonrisa, todavía seguía intimidando a sus pares, seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, aún después de lo ocurrido con su padre. Se levantó sin mucho preámbulo y siguió a su compañero, no sin antes darse vuelta y guiñarle el ojo a Pansy, la cual estaba con una cara triste que se iluminó de forma inmediata con el gesto.

Tomó antes de salir los pergaminos que habían hecho con Harry y Ron, riéndose por lo bajo recordando la causa de los mismos. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de las mazmorras, hasta que llegaron a la clase, se podía oír que Snape estaba retando a alguien. Entraron al salón, el profesor estaba reclinado sobre lo que en otro tiempo habría sido un caldero de una alumna de una cabellera de rojo fuego. Snape parecía furioso, la joven, que el identificó rápidamente como Ginny estaba con una mirada desafiante, no parecía en lo más mínimo intimidada por el profesor menos querido de Hogwarts, lo cual hacía que la bronca de Snape se profundizara cada vez más.

"¡Parece que no ha aprendido nada en todos estos años! Estoy tentado de sacarla ahora mismo de mi clase. De su familia los únicos que han demostrado tener el mínimo de neuronas necesarias para hacer una poción correcta, son unos locos que desperdician talento haciendo pociones para simular enfermedades y saltearse clases" Terminó gritando la última frase, Draco decidió que era un buen momento de entrar en acción.

"Ejem… profesor…" Eso pareció traer en sí a Snape, que se separó de la mesa y respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de autocontrolarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había perdido los estribos.

"Señor Malfoy" Lo saludó inclinando la cabeza, y le hizo señas para que se acercara a su escritorio mientras el se sentaba y con vos cansada dijo

"La clase ha terminado, Señorita Weasley, quédese por favor, no hemos terminado." Anunció Snape con vos cansada. Draco miró como se evacuaba la clase, hasta que quedaron sólo Draco, el profesor de pociones y la pelirroja más linda de todo Hogwarts, no pudo evitar mirarla por todos lados y vio como la pelirroja clavó sus indomables ojos café sobre los suyos grises, como desafiándolo también a el, sonrió divertido, Ginny Weasley tenía todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, esa rebeldía innata lo volvía simplemente loco…

"Ejem… Señor Malfoy" Snape intentó llamar su atención "No querrá hacer nuevamente un trabajo extra por causas similares" inquirió con una ceja arqueada. Draco sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas¿Por qué se sonrojaba? No pudo terminar de analizar las cosas que una voz femenina pronto se hizo escuchar.

"Profesor Snape, tengo otra clase dentro de veinte minutos y realmente tengo que ir en camino"

"Ah… Weasley, y yo tengo tantas cosas también para hacer y sin embargo, sigo perdiendo tiempo en causas perdidas." Dijo con severidad, pero luego sus ojos brillaron con malicia y Draco pudo ver como parecía que Snape había llegado a una solución, que obviamente sería algo muy penoso para el alumno. "Ya sé, que es lo que necesita Weasley… clases de apoyo…"

Sonrió perversamente, Ginny palideció de golpe parecía comprender lo que significaban esas palabras, y por alguna razón Draco sintió una oleada de nervios que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, algo totalmente extraño a él.

"¿Clases de apoyo?" Preguntó tímidamente, no parecía la chica dispuesta a todo con la que Draco la asociaba.

"¿Es que no oye? Debería pedir ese invento de sus hermanos si tiene problemas auditivos. Sí, clases de apoyo."

"¿Quién las impartirá?" su voz lentamente iba bajando de volumen, parecía que se le había secado la boca.

"El señor Malfoy aquí presente" Terminó contestando Snape con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Draco sintió electricidad por su columna vertebral. Él y ella solos… Ron lo mataría, pero sabía que en cuanto su amigo empezara a salir con Padma dejaría de cuidar tanto a su hermanita y viviría más su vida. Sí… a Draco le gustaba los desafíos y esa chiquilla sería uno, sabía de los rumores que decían que Ginny Weasley era como un animal indómito, pero que amaba con la misma pasión que odiaba, todos los que habían logrado salir con ella suspiraban por reiniciar su relación. Draco le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo de la forma más seductora que era infalible con las mujeres; pero Ginny sólo se limitó a mirarlo desde los pies a la cabeza y se quedó unos segundos viendo su cara aristocrática y luego bufó mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse. Cuando ya estaba a medio pasillo, escuchó que la llamaba el profesor.

"Mañana 6 de la tarde, aquí en esta aula Weasley, y compórtese, el Señor Malfoy me comentará sobre sus progresos. Puede irse"

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al verla más enojada y apurar el paso hasta salir de las mazmorras sin mirar hacia atrás. Esas clases serían interesantes y divertidas, no podía esperar para que fuera el otro día a la hora pautada.

-----------------------

Harry había tenido un día largo, estaba agotadísimo y aún tenía que hacer la tarea de pociones si no quería arruinar la pequeña tregua que había instalado con Snape. Se quedó en la Sala Común terminando el ensayo, Ron como de costumbre había decidido dejarlo para más tarde y se había ido a dormir temprano, mientras que Draco por alguna razón no se había sentado con ellos durante la cena, cosa algo rara porque siempre cenaban juntos.

La Sala Común ya estaba casi desierta, al principio había estado acompañado, pero poco a poco se fueron yendo sus compañeros, ya era casi medianoche, pero por suerte había terminado el trabajo, luego lo corroboraría con Draco que era el experto en pociones.

Cuando subió a su cuarto, ya todos roncaban a más no poder. Se desvistió y corrió las cortinas de su cama, cuando ya estaba por meterse en ella, vio un ave grande que se acercaba a la torre, no podía ser una lechuza, era negra como la noche, se acerco a la ventana y demandó que la abriera. A Harry se le heló la sangre, esa ave tenía una mirada humana, asesina, le hacía recordar a alguien… un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo, era un cuervo, muchas veces considerado augurio de mala suerte. Abrió la ventana, las manos le sudaban, el ave hizo contacto visual con él, sentía que le penetraba el alma, Harry intentó cerrar su mente pero parecía que el cuervo lo había hipnotizado, luego de lo que parecieron minutos, rompió el contacto visual y estiró su pata para que Harry tomara la nota., para luego irse volando y desaparecer en la noche impenetrable. Cuando Harry dio vuelta el sobre que tenía escrito su nombre, abrió el sobre negro, y sacó una hoja negra escrita en blanco con una caligrafía apretada como si el emisor hubiera querido ahorrar espacio en los renglones pero con muchos firuletes, lo cual le daba aspecto de ser elaborada. Le costaba entender la letra, pero antes de leerla lo que más le llamó la atención y lo que hizo que se le paralizara el corazón por unos segundos era la firma que cerraba la carta: Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Holas Guau no podemos creerlo 16 reviews! eso nos super anima para seguir escribiendo mil gracias a todos Esperemos que les siga gustando y sigan dejando sus lindos comentarios! Barbii y Agus.. Y ahora después de un largo rato de discusión con la loca (Barbi ) )sobre las repuestas acá están las repuestas de sus valiosos RR!

**SerenitaKou:** **HOLA! me alegro q hayas entrado! y mucho mas de que te haya gustado! Espero que continúes leyendo, saludos barbi i agus..**

**LetticeEvansPotter:** **Que bueno que te guste, diferente.. puede ser! con la mentalidad de mi compañera que es de Marte las cosas cambian mucho, besoss! "Barbi: nooo Marte Júpiter querida de Júpiter según el horóscopo no me acuerdo que" (no se donde mierd.. leí que tenia ascendencia en Júpiter )**

LadyAmatista: Bueno encanta que te guste el fic! intentamos de ir lo mas rápido posible por ustedes! ), Muchos saludos la loca y agus

paulygranger: gracias por leer, nos quedo la duda, te gusta los hr/h, si no t gusta esperamos q ahora si! ; ) mucho besotes, Agus y Barbi

FranGilraen: Todo a su tiempo ni querida amiga.. ; ) sisiss yo creo que la sala de los Menesteres (a Barbi le encanta ; ) ) es central en ese colegio , pero no creo que Harry la quiera nada mas que para pasar un buen rato, y por la afinidad de los padres.. y si.. puede ser que se entiendan por ese lado.. esperemos que sigas leyendo besitos de agus y juana la loca

Izumi Orimoto4: esta bien empezarlo asi: "El fic o Harry? jiji mira que si estas pensando en Harry tenes que entrar al club.. porque con agus lo estamos disputando desde hace rato ; ) ! Espero que también te guste el fic, aunque entendemos si te gusta mas el morocho ; ).. Barbi y Agus

La Prisionera de Askaban: Gracias andre! como siempre apoyándome jaja, me alegra que te hayas enganchado con la historia aun que se q te encanta ginny/harry, Gracias wapisima! Muchos besos acá la chica de Jupiter y yo

kpcd kent: me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y espero que sigas leyendolo. Draco en este capitulo tuvo mucha participación (es el de que esta ginny?.. agus?.. Agus: si barbi si.. q cosa no puede vivir sin mi, se dan cuenta! jaja) y gracias por el comentario!

Tintita: Que bueno que te gusto! Actualizamos lo mas rapido que podemos. mm tendrás los poderes de Trekawney? Eso solo lo averiguarás leyendo y viendo si acertaste ; ) Besos de Agus y Barbi alias: Júpiter, la loca, la amenazada con un revolver calibre 22, etc..

Sakura-Diana- Black: DIANA ¬¬ veamos... ya se que la odias.. pero puedes leerte el fic, no? Te mando un besote, y recuerda ALERTA PERANENTE 

Carolina T: Sii son los mas lindos! ; ) espero que sigas leyendo y poco a poco te gusten los h/hr.. vas a ver que son re tiernos. Gracias por tu review y espero que nos sigas leyendo. Agus y Jupiter )

GRACIAS! Jupiter y Agus


	4. Parejas Disparejas

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, así que... no nos demandes! **

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti _–_**_ "Parejas Disparejas" _

Sentía su pulso acelerado, parecía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su marco, los oídos le latían. Cerró la ventana, se metió en su cama, corrió las cortinas y lanzó los hechizos silenciadores. La carta era muy corta, y a Harry le costó descifrar lo que decía, porque la letra tan apretada apenas permitía identificarse las palabras.

_Tuve esta visión,_

_Un hombre que nunca fue niño, se acercó al niño que ya era hombre. Ambos estaban en silencio. El hombre comprendió la tristeza del niño, eran tan distintos, que al final eran iguales. El niño odiaba al hombre, pero el hombre deseaba al niño que nunca fue… ¿Sabes lo qué le ofreció?_

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry releyó varias veces lo que le había escrito, las palabras parecían no penetrar su cerebro, que parecía paralizado, estaba conmocionado. Miró a su alrededor, todo parecía normal, sino fuera porque en sus manos estaba la carta de su peor enemigo, contando una historia que lo desorientaba por completo. Se sentía solo, aunque estaba acompañado, estiró su brazo, corrió las cortinas y la depositó entre sus cosas, escondida. Por la mañana intentaría descifrar qué hacer con ella. Dejó los anteojos y trató de cerrar su mente… ¡Si Snape supiera que él aún continuaba intentando la Oclumancia! Pero cada vez que se le cruzaba por la mente acudir a él para consejos, sabía que sería hablar con la pared, aún así… sabía que debía reanudar las clases si quería aprender algún día a dominar su mente. Trató de no pensar en nada, y pronto el sueño se apoderó de él.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, aunque estaba seguro por alguna razón la Oclumancia había funcionado. Se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor, dónde se encontraban Ron y Draco esperándolo, ambos parecían callados. Les dirigió unas furtivas miradas a ambos.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Inquirió Harry mientras se servía el desayuno.

"Nada… la verdad que no veo la hora de que lleguen las vacaciones… aún no he hecho el ensayo de Pociones, y ya tenemos mañana…" se quejó Ron.

"Ah… Ron, ya te dije que debías hacerlo conmigo cuando me senté a hacerlo." Respondió Harry.

"Y él no me quiere ayudar" agregó molesto Ron, señalando a Draco.

"Tengo que hacerle un favor a Snape" explicó Draco tratándole de restar importancia, no quería que Ron se enterara sobre las clases con Ginny porque no se separaría de él, para controlarlo de que "no le haga nada a su hermanita". Ambos lo miraron con ojos inquisitivos, pero no hicieron más comentarios.

Luego apareció Lavander que abrazó a Harry por la espalda y le dijo con vos cariñosa

"Ya es hora de irnos a Astronomía amor…" Harry escaneó la mesa de Gryffindor y por alguna razón sus ojos se pararon en cierta morena que hablaba animadamente con su novio.

"Tienes razón, vamos Ron. Nos vemos en la tarde Draco."

"Nos vemos" Dijo el rubio distraídamente tratando de evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Ron y Harry intercambiaron unas miradas y encogiéndose de hombros se dirigieron a Astronomía.

Toda la mañana transcurrió sin sobresaltos, durante la cual Harry en algunos minutos lo dedicó a pensar en aquella carta escondida entre sus cosas.

Luego del almuerzo, Ron estaba subiendo hacia el séptimo piso donde se encontraba la Torre de Gryffindor, fue hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda donde le dijo la contraseña: _spellcorpu _y enseguida la señora del retrato dejo pasar al joven pelirrojo, en la Sala Común no había nadie Harry seguro estaba a jugando a las escondidas con Lavender, y Draco, bueno Draco estaría haciendo algunas de las suyas en la Sala de Menesteres, decidió ponerse a estudiar un libro de Herbología, en unas horas tendrían clase en el Invernadero 2, buscó su libro en la mochila grande y amplia pero muy vacía sin duda, había dos libros: el que estaba buscando, que se titulaba _"Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos 3"_ y al otro lado su libro de Transformaciones. Lo que él no se acordaba era del pergamino que había entre estos dos libros.

Estaba doblado a la mitad, debía tener uno o dos metros de largo, sin duda estaba totalmente blanco, intentó hacer algún encantamiento como _"Revela tu secreto"_ o _Juro solemne mente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_, pero ninguna de ellas funcionó, el pergamino estaba en blanco y ninguna señal decía que era algún pergamino extraño.

Se extrañó de encontrar eso, él no era de llevar pergaminos para tomar notas en las clases mientras los Profesores hablaban, no se acordaba de haber puesto algún pergamino en su mochila, pero decidió no darle importancia, tal vez era de Harry o Draco, ya les preguntaría, por lo que decidió seguir leyendo _"Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos 3"_ poniendo el pergamino dentro de la mochila, olvidándose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya era hora de ir al Invernadero 2, les tocaba con los compañeros de Draco, cuando todos estaban a los costados derecho y izquierdo de las plantas la clase comenzó, la Profesora Pomona Sprout, estaba entrando por la puerta trasera del invernadero, los saludó a todos con una sonrisa, como de costumbre. Llevaba una túnica verde, llevaba en la cabeza un sombrero parcheado, y sus uñas como siempre, sucias con tierra.

"Ya hemos estudiado las propiedades de las Mandrágoras en tercero¿Alguien puede hacer el favor de recordarnos las propiedades de la Mandrágoras? " – preguntó la Profesora Sprout mirando a su alumno preferido Neville, que en ese momento levantaba la mano para contestar su pregunta.

"Si, Neville Longbottom " – señaló la profesora mirando a un chico regordete nacido a finales de julio de 1980, muy cerca del cumpleaños de Harry.

"Las mandrágoras es un ingrediente esencial de muchos antídotos, por que combaten los efectos de encantamientos y transformaciones. Como usted nos explico, el llanto de las mandrágoras jóvenes al sacarlas de tierra es mortal para quien lo oye" – dijo Neville entusiasmado

"Muy bien Longbottom, hay muchas plantas que suelen ayudar a los magos como el _Acónito _o la _Luparia_ que es usada para la elaboración de pociones" – dijo la profesora mirando a todos en la clase – "Este año vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento, para que todos ustedes vean crecer a las Mandrágoras, este consiste en ser sus "padres" temporalmente" – explicó la profesora mientras todos se quedaron mirando a la profesora, la mayoría de la gente la miro sin creerle

"Voy a nombrar algunas parejas, un hombre y una mujer, que harán como padres cada pareja de una Mandrágora, deben tener cuidado atentamente sino tiene los suficientes cuidados morirá, este pequeño experimento lleva el 50 de la nota" - continuó diciendo la Profesora, Draco al escuchar la palabra –parejas- se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro cosa que Harry que estaba enfrente pudo notar.

"Si abren sus ejemplares de _"Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos 3"_ en la página 197 podrán ver los procedimientos para cuidar una Mandrágora, deben seguirlos al pie de la letra sino fracasarán" – terminó diciendo la Profesora con una sonrisa, tenía una voz fina pero que sobrepasaba a todas las demás

"Tengo una pregunta profesora" – interpeló Hermione que había levantado la mano, la profesora asintió autorizándola así a que haga su pregunta - "¿Podemos escoger las parejas nosotros o las asignará usted?" – ella estaba tomada de la mano de Dean Thomas que se encontraba a la derecha de ella, Harry pudo notar como Dean apretó la mano de ella contra la suya al formular la pregunta.

"No señorita Granger, yo escogeré las parejas, ya están escogidas, acá tengo las listas, pueden fijarse hay una copia en el final del aula cerca de la puerta. Damos por finalizada la clase. Aquí están las mandrágoras es una por pareja" – ordenó la profesora sonriendo hacia Hermione, la cual asintió y así la Profesora se fue hacia el invernadero numero 3 dejando a los alumnos.

Muchos comenzaron a correr desesperados por saber cual era su pareja, otros decidieron esperar que todos se vayan leyendo, los primeros nombres de la lista decían claramente:

"_Potter, Harry James" y "Brown, Lavender"_

"_Thomas, Dean" y "Granger, Hermione Jane"_

"_Weasley, Ronald" y "Malfoy, Draco" _

"_Zabini, Blaise" y "Finnigan, Seamus" _

"_Nott, Theodore" y "Greengrass, Daphne"_

"Parkinson, Pansy" y "Longbottom, Neville" 

"_Goyle, Gregory" y "Davis, Tracey" _

"_Bulstrode, Millicent_"_ y _"_Crabbe, Vincent_"

Draco miró desesperado para todos lados, pareja con ¡RON¡Con RON! No le podía estar pasando¡El quería una chica¡No a Ron! algo tenía que estar mal, salió corriendo y alcanzó a la Profesora de Herbología

"Profesora, usted dijo que eran pareja, mujer y varón y me tocó con Weasley, creo que hay un error" – Draco mirando a la profesora que lo miró con cara extrañada

"No nada de eso, pensé que harían una gran pareja, haga usted de madre Señor Malfoy" – respondió la profesora que siguiendo su camino hacia el Invernadero 3, Ron había escuchado todo, lo miró con una sonrisa, se acercó a Draco por atrás y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca le susurró – "No te olvides de amamantarlo, mi bombón de dulce de leche" Malfoy saltó de la impresión, rojo como el amigo que se encontraba en frente de él, miró a Ron con cara maliciosa y lo empezó a correr. Todo los veían y Harry musitó "¡Que pareja!.." dijo agarrando a Lavender de la cintura, la cual se río y sin evitarlo le dedico una de sus sonrisas…

-------

Todo había salido mal para Draco, ahora tendría que pasar más tiempo entre Weasleys, en primer lugar con la menor y más interesante de la familia, enseñándole pociones y ahora con Ron… ¡Encima lo tenía como pareja! Justo ahora que quería evitar a toda costa pasar tiempo con él. Iba caminando a toda velocidad casi sin reparar en las chicas que le dedicaban miraditas o lo saludaban con voz insinuante. Estaba llegando tarde, se había retrasado porque había intentado por última hacer entrar en razón a la profesora Sprout que no podía hacer de Ron y él una pareja… "Pero si soy muy moderna, señor Malfoy, un joven como usted no tendría que tener esa mentalidad, eso déjeselo para los viejos amargados. ¿O es que no es su tipo?" Le había dicho mientras se reía ante la cara de espanto de Draco… esto sería la ruina de su reputación.

Entró al estilo Snape en el aula en el que lo esperaba supuestamente Ginny, la cual se sobresaltó al escuchar abrirse la puerta con un ¡Bang! Draco, no le interesó, hoy no era su día.

"Malas tardes…" Saludó Ginny apenas intentando ocultar su risita. Draco se sentó en el escritorio de Snape y le dirigió una mirada casi asesina… después de todo era una dama y una muy linda por cierto, no quería cerrar todas las posibilidades de salir con ella. Trató de tomar el libro con dignidad y esperaba haberlo hecho con la gracia que lo caracterizaba.

"Veamos, Ginebra…" Empezó diciendo Draco, pero lo cortó de inmediato Ginny con voz cortante.

"Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas Malfoy, podrás ser amigo de Ron y Harry ahora, pero no me olvido lo que le hiciste los años anteriores a Harry…"

"Veo que aún sigues sintiendo cosas por él, Ginebra" le espetó Draco enmarcando una ceja.

"No son tus asuntos, y en segundo lugar no me llames Ginebra, dime Ginny o Weasley como

mas te guste." Termino diciendo y se cruzó de brazos. Draco la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido. Se suponía que él llevaría las riendas de esta situación, no ella.

"Bien, Weasley, vamos a hacer la poción que echaste a perder por tu torpeza en clase" Dijo Malfoy a modo de venganza, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien…

"No fue por torpeza, simplemente el Profesor Snape no se sabe dar a entender" No dejaba de sorprenderlo, hablando con tanta soltura adelante del reconocido alumno favorito de dicho profesor. Draco sentía como se le empezaba a formar un dolor de cabeza, sabía que no podría sobrevivir dos Weasleys…

"Haremos El filtro de la paz que es una de las pociones que generalmente se pregunta en los T.I.M.O.S… ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre ello?" Preguntó Draco dándose aires de importante, dedicándole una miradita seductora. Ginny desvió su mirada de él, y trató de concentrarse, parecía estar librando una batalla interna. Mordió su labio inferior, Draco se sentía levemente atraído a ellos.

"Si, sirve para calmar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad…" Dijo ahora sí mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos café tenían ese brillo cálido que hacía que se le erizaran los cabellos de su espalda. Recordaba la primera vez que esos ojos se habían clavado en los suyos grises, había sido como dagas que habían traspasado su alma, no había podido sostenerle la mirada ni medio minuto. Ahí comprendió el poder de Ginebra Molly Weasley, pero secretamente con esa mirada su corazón había dado un vuelco.

"Muy bien… Ahora…" Hizo un movimiento con la varita imitando a su profesor, apareciendo las instrucciones en el pizarrón "A prepararla, por hoy solo vamos a identificar los ingredientes y prepararlos, la próxima clase lo prepararemos."

Entre los dos empezaron a tomar los distintos ingredientes, cuando hubieron tomado todo lo necesario y comenzaron a trabajar. Ginny miraba con disimulo a Draco trabajar, el rubio tenía cierta inclinación para esta materia y se notaba por la forma en que tomaba cada elemento y como su rostro se contorsionaba por la concentración, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus ojos hielo estaban fijos en sus manos. Ginny sonrió a pesar de que estaba tratando de mantener una cara imperturbable, Draco por su parte si bien estaba totalmente centrado en su quehacer no dejaba de observar a su compañera y la vio justo cuando la veía estudiándolo. Ginny comenzó a moler el ópalo, porque se precisaba del más fino polvo para poder hacer la poción, pero parecía que no lograba convencer a Draco, quien en un movimiento ágil pero suave tomó sus manos entre las de él y comenzó a enseñarle como debía hacerlo.

Cuando tomó las manos de la pelirroja, notó que estaban calientes. Draco, por más que fuera el día más caluroso del verano, sus manos eran frías como si la sangre pura que pasara por ellas no fuera capaz de proveerle calor. Quizás por esa diferencia de temperatura, o por la magia de ella que se podía sentir al más ligero tacto, o simplemente por una magia muy distinta de la que se enseñaba en Hogwarts, pero sintió una descarga eléctrica y una onda de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. Una vez que terminaron de moler todo el polvo, increíblemente sus manos se habían templado.

"Creo, que ya es suficiente. Pon todo en aquellos frascos que los almacenaremos aquí para la próxima clase" Interrumpió el silencio Draco tratando de parecer normal, aunque su voz había vacilado al comienzo de su frase.

"De acuerdo" La voz de ella era mucho más firme que la de él, pero sus ojos habían delatado que en algún punto sentía algo parecido. Terminaron de guardar todo entre los dos, y antes de irse, ella se dio vuelta y lo saludó con una actitud segura.

"Buenas noches, Malfoy" Se dio media vuelta y antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, ya había abandonado el aula. Si… había sido una mala tarde, pero ahora era una buena noche.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione estaba en la amplia Sala Común de los leones, estaba sentada esperando a Dean. Se estaba tardando demasiado, había quedado que estaría allí a las nueve y todavía no había llegado… ya eran las diez, miró hacia la escalera. Se le tenía permitido subir a la habitación de los chicos, además era Perfecta, empezó a subir escalón por escalón, cuando se dividía en dos pasillos siguió el derecho al llegar al final había una pequeña escalera de tres escalones subió uno, dos, tres, la puerta estaba cerrada, puso su mano sobre el picaporte¿Lo hacía¿No lo hacía? No sabía, tenía dudas, no estaba del todo segura pero sin pensarlo más, giró de la manija redonda de color oro que había en la puerta de madera.

Ahí estaba el chico de sus sueños, parado en el medio de la habitación justo antes de la puerta, estaba de espaldas a Hermione, con una toalla sobre la cintura para abajo, se estaba sacando la camisa, dejando a la vista una espalda amplia y musculosa, ella se sintió volar, sin duda estaba en el cielo. Harry se despeinaba el pelo ni había notado que la puerta se había abierto y que un par de ojos miel lo miraban con deseo, miró la espalda, su mirada se desvió sin querer queriendo un poco mas abajo, entonces Harry se dio vuelta..

"¡Hermione!" – se sorprendió él, no se cubrió ni nada, pero sintió como la chica le miraba los abdominales, no los tenía demasiado marcados pero era suficiente para más de una. Hermione sonrío embobada, sacudió su cabeza y trató de controlarse intentando poner una cara seria y observó a Harry, quien sonreía y no pudo evitar morderse el labio… amaba esa sonrisa, podría perderse en ella.

"Lo siento yo… yo.. pensé que eras Dean" – mintió Hermione, pero por Merlín… ¿Qué Dean ni qué Dean…¡No había modo de confundirlos! Dean era mucho mas flaco que Harry y no tenía nada marcado ya que hasta ahora no había hecho ningún deporte que lo ayudara, Harry al instante la cazo en la mentira.

"Gracias" – contestó Harry, Hermione ante tal comentario comenzó a reírse, estaba condenada: tenia que asumir la verdad.

"Perdona, en verdad no me confundí, supongo que te diste cuenta¿No Harry?" le susurró Hermione mirándolo seductoramente, Harry asintió nervioso, nunca ninguna mujer lo había podido poner tan ¿Nervioso? Que le estaba pasando, todo el tiempo se lo preguntaba – "Pasa que bueno tu sabes... eres muy..." interrumpió sus pensamientos Hermione que no había podido creer lo que había hecho hace segundos antes, a veces se desconocía a si misma.

"Esta bien, creo..." – Harry se fue hacia una puerta que estaba a la derecha, toco fuerte y gritó "¡Dean, de una buena vez, salí, me toca a mi y además te están esperando" – Dean salió con una toalla al igual que Harry, Hermione ni lo miró.

"¡Hey¡Harry¡ Metete es mi novia mas respeto!" – dijo Dean que no quería que SU Hermione se fijara en otro y menos en Harry.

"Si lo siento, fue mi culpa" – asumió Harry que no sabía por que había dicho eso. Le guiñó a Hermione y se metió en el baño abrió la ducha… pero luego de meditar un poco, rápidamente fue hasta la puerta se sentó con la espalda en ésta y puso un oído para poder escuchar mejor

"Mi amor¿Por que no bajabas¿Te pasó algo¿Estas bien?" – escuchó a Hermione decir y abrazo a Dean, este le correspondió y le dio besos por todo le cuello, que Harry alcanzo a oír, comenzó a ponerse rojo de bronca, esa era Su Hermione y nadie la tocaba, pensó en ir y matarlo pero después al escuchar la conversación, se dio cuenta que Hermione amaba a Dean, por la forma que le hablaba, y aunque lo matara no serviría de nada por que ella nunca seria suya, nunca…

"¿Sabes que te amo, no princesa? – le preguntó Dean con una voz tierna, acariciándole la cintura a Hermione, ella asintió y susurro "Si losé ", Dean le sonrío "Tu, me amas¿No es cierto?", Harry seguía escuchando con atención, no podía ser… no, como la deseaba, pensó que al instante le diría que sí, pero hubo un silencio, él sabía lo mucho que quería estar con ella, pero algo se lo impedía, tres cosas: una Lavender, otra Dean, pero qué le importaba ellos si podía tener al amor de su vida, por eso existía la tres: no quería admitir que estaba locamente enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *

Holas! Gracias a todos los que nos dejaron review realmente nos alegraron el día! Con respecto a lo lentas que vamos con lo de Harry y Hermione… lo sabemos T.T pero… den tiempo, ya va a venir y no se van a arrepentir ;) lo bueno siempre se hace esperar jijiji :oP Como nos tardamos tanto en actualizar el sábado subimos el siguiente. Lo malo es que ya empezamos nuestras actividades escolares y bueno… :( tendremos menos tiempo!

Olga: Gracias por tu review, nos alegramos que te esté gustando, gracias por tus ánimos realmente nos ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Paulygranger: Sabemos que va lento, pero es que las relaciones tardan siempre en darse, ojalá se dieran tan rápido como uno quisiera. Te pedimos que nos des tiempo! Sigue leyendo y siguenos dejando comentarios que nos dan ánimos.

FranGilraen: uhh ya empezaste las clases? Que feo… uno siempre quisiera que las vacaciones fueran un poco mas largas ;) nos alegramos que sigas leyendo el fic… te prometemos aumentar los momentos de H/Hr. Barbi te pregunta: cuando actualizaras tu fic Olimpiadas mágicas:D porque quiero saber como sigue. Te mandamos un beso!

Catiis: mmm… las pilas las tenemos puestas desde hace rato… ahora, sin ánimos de ofender, primero deberías vos ponertelas para aprender a escribir… digo… con respecto a la cohesión, tu comentario es tan general que nos tendrías que señalar dónde crees que se ha perdido la misma.

La Prisionera de Azkaban: Hola! Felicitaciones por tu nota en Latin… ya sabemos a quien preguntarle cuando queramos hechizos ;) jijiji… nos alegra que sigas leyendo, esperemos que te haya gustado este capitulo. Te mandamos un beso grande!

SerenitaKou: Nos alegramos que te haya gustado! Disculpa que tardemos en subir! el próximo lo subimos el sábado a modo de disculpas. Te mandamos un beso enorme, gracias por seguir leyendo!

Les mandamos un beso a todos y manden reviews que nos alegran el día! Los queremos muchos! J J


	5. Ineludible Verdad

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, así que... no nos demandes!**

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti –** _Ineludible Verdad_

Había sido una noche terrible para Draco… la mandrágora cada dos horas se despertaba llorando exigiendo que le diera agua con azúcar para calmar su hambre. Draco podía sentir la cara transformada por el cansancio, supuso que tendría ojeras. Eran las seis de la mañana y recién ahora la mandrágora parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, ahora más que nunca odiaba a la profesora Sprout¿Por qué tenía que ser él, el que tenía que hacer el rol de "madre"? Odiaba también a Ron, después de todo ese niño lo compartían ambos… ¡Alto! Draco se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando… de solo pensar que había tenido una imagen mental de él y Ron con un niño compartido le revolvió el estómago. Debía ser la falta de sueño lo que le hacía delirar.

Miró su cuarto, las habitaciones de Slytherin a diferencia de las demás casas, no eran compartidas. Su cuarto estaba elegantemente amueblado, su cama era de una plaza y media, sumamente cómoda por lo que no extrañaba nunca aquella que le aguardaba en la mansión. Todo estaba revestido de distintas tonalidades verdes, pero no era aburrida sino más bien relajante. El verde lograba tranquilizarlo, no era a lo mejor un color tan cálido como el amarillo o el colorado, pero tenía el efecto de un sedante.

Tenía una biblioteca privada, donde varias repisas estaban cubiertas por libros, pero algunas poseían algunos recuerdos de su familia. No quería admitir que le tenía afecto a pequeños regalos que le enviaba su madre, pero lo cierto era que era una forma de sentir el calor maternal. Narcissa al igual que su padre, era una mujer fría, no prodigaba cariño con facilidad, era muy difícil encontrar consuelo en sus brazos.

Una mujer fuerte sin duda, capaz de soportar a su padre, de tomar las riendas de la familia y sus negocios en su ausencia, y de aceptar las decisiones de su hijo de apartarse del camino pautado sin siquiera derramar una lágrima. Desde que había abandonado su hogar no se había comunicado con él, pero mensualmente le enviaba dinero para sus gastos. No despreciaba el dinero, pero añoraba una nota de cariño. Él tenía una bóveda en Gringotts para sí mismo, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y eso le era suficiente, pero lo que necesitaba realmente, no lo encontraba en el Callejón Diagon.

Tomó sus ropas y se dirigió a la ducha, no había girado cuando escuchó un llanto a puro pulmón, la mandrágora había despertado… "_Maldito Ron"_ pensó Draco mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y le echaba azúcar.

Ron y Harry estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, cuando entró un Draco muy desaliñado, con los cabellos húmedos pegados a su rostro, parecía molesto. Muchas chicas suspiraron al verlo, su aspecto rebelde parecía despertar pasiones. Traía la mandrágora en sus brazos. Se sentó sin mucha ceremonia al lado de Ron y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Toda la mesa Gryffindor se había callado para escuchar qué era lo que le molestaba al rubio, las otras casas también estaban expectantes.

"Sabes… también es tuyo, no te hagas el oso…no me dejes solo en esto…" Dijo el rubio más sexie de forma nerviosa mientras se lo pasaba. Estalló una sonora carcajada por todo el Gran Comedor, Draco se puso tan colorado que su rostro parecía despedir calor.

"Jajaja… disculpa cariño, pero sabes que los niños deben dormir con sus madres" Respondió Ron de forma extremadamente dulce y recalcó la última palabra. Harry apenas podía contener la risa.

Esto pareció enervar aún más a Draco que empezaba a respirar de forma errática, sus ojos brillaban, si los ojos fueran dagas, Ron hubiera caído muerto dos veces.

"Ya, ya… tranquilo Draco, sé que es difícil esto de ser primeriza, digo primerizo." Continuó atormentándolo Ron y antes de que Draco le encestara un golpe en la nariz agregó. "Ven, dámelo…" se lo sacó de sus brazos "Venga con papi, que la mami esta nerviosa"

Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en risas nuevamente, Harry que estaba tomando el jugo de calabazas no pudo evitar atragantarse mientras se reía. Draco, no lo soportó más iba a echarle una maldición. _Se lo había ganado… maldito pelirrojo_, justo cuando sus delgados dedos se habían cerrado sobre la varita, la profesora Mc Gonagall se acercó a la mesa. Harry trató de ocultar sus risitas.

"Señor Malfoy, Señor Weasley… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Inquirió mientras les lanzaba una mirada seria, de esas que los hacía sentirse como una hormiga.

"Lo siento profesora, ha sido mi culpa." Dijo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa amplia y encantadora a la profesora. ¿_Qué pretendía_? Harry tembló de solo pensar que trataba de coquetearle, si la profesora de transformaciones se daba cuenta de sus planes… detención sería un mal menor.

"Muy bien señor Weasley, 5 puntos menos por provocar a un alumno de otra casa." Le dirigió una mirada por encima de sus anteojos a modo de advertencia y se encaminó hacia la mesa de los profesores junto a Dumbledore, que sonreía divertido y les guiñó un ojo, como si hubiera comprendido toda la situación. Sin lugar a dudas, el director era la mente más brillante que Harry hubiera conocido, bueno… una de las mentes más lúcidas… y al pensar esto no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su compañera Hermione Granger, prefecta, que ahora sostenía una mandrágora semejante a la que tenía ahora Ron; y Dean le estaba echando agua con azúcar. Hermione aparentemente se había sentido observada y levantó la mirada y se cruzaron sus cálidos cafés con los verdes esmeralda y le dedicó una sonrisa que iluminó no solo su rostro sino sus ojos, que parecieron envolverlo, Harry no pudo evitar responderle del mismo modo. Parecía haber caído en una nebulosa, en el universo de esos ojos marrones, hasta que ella los alejó un poco sonrosada y fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a escuchar nuevamente el bullicio del comedor.

"… ¡Pero no puedo cargarlo todo el día! Sabes que hoy tengo Defensa, no puedo andar con esto…"

"Oye… yo he estado con "esto" toda la noche… ¿No ves mis ojeras? No me parece justo…" Respondía Draco indignado y moviendo la cabeza con solemnidad para darle un mayor énfasis.

"Pero es el trabajo de la mujer ocuparse de los hijos" señaló Ron con voz tranquila, aunque sus expresiones faciales delataban que estaba disfrutando con demasía esta conversación; a Draco parecía temblarle la vena de la cien y había desarrollado en estos minutos un tic nervioso en el ojo. Si seguían así, debería ir a buscarle una poción calmante.

"Para que sepas las parejas modernas se dividen el trabajo… además… snigf… sngif" Se interrumpió Draco de pronto… "¿Qué es ese olor?" Preguntó mientras su cara se contorsionaba por el asco.

"A mi no me mires" Replicó Ron de inmediato. Ambos bajaron la vista de inmediato… la mandrágora…

"Ahh… nooo…." Se quejaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a pasárselo de un lado a otro.

"Cámbiale la tierra tú"

"No, no… mientras esté a tu cuidado tu te encargarás de ella, tomas su… bueno tu sabes y la pones en el frasco y la guardas para la clase." Decía Draco con disgusto, menos mal que no había desayunado aún.

"Parece podrida… ¿Para que voy a querer enfrascar sus desechos?" Preguntó Ron con repulsión.

"Para que sepas, es un ingrediente muy valioso para distintas pociones" comenzó a explicarle Draco. Ron se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la salida. Draco sonreía triunfante, por lo menos de una se había salvado, hasta que el pelirrojo con vos empalagosa lo llamó desde la puerta.

"Draquin… dijiste que esto de la paternidad era trabajo de la pareja, vamos cariño no te rezagues…" le guiñó el ojo y desapareció. Draco se levantó y casi corriendo se fue tras él.

Cuando Harry entró a la sala común de Gryffindor no sabía lo que le esperaría, de modo contrario hubiera evitado dirigirse a la casa de los leones. Dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda e ingresó a la sala. Varios alumnos estaban allí, pero él dirigió su mirada solo a un grupo determinado de alumnos, los cuales se ubicaban cerca del ventanal más grande de la sala, estaban sentados en lo que podría decirse una ronda si no fuera por el hecho de que no era para nada circular. Se acercó al grupo, Draco y Ron parecían continuar con el cambio de la tierra, mientras que enfrente de ellos, con una mandrágora que poseía un moño rojo y amarillo en la parte superior de la maceta se encontraba una joven, con quien Harry estaba saliendo estos últimos tiempos. Lavander parecía divertida viendo como Ron sostenía a la mandrágora, que debido a que todavía Harry conservaba la audición, evidentemente había sido silenciada por alguno de sus "padres" antes de sacarla; mientras Ron sacaba con una palita los deshechos y los arrojaba a un frasco. El niño que vivió sintió como su estómago se revolvía de repulsión.

"¡Harry! Mi amor… aquí estas… mira quien vino Jamesito, vino papi… dile hola papi…" Dijo Lavander aunque a Harry no le quedó claro si le hablaba a él o la mandrágora.

"¿Cómo dijiste?" Preguntó él, frunciendo el seño mientras se acercaba a ella, no quería gritar en medio de la sala común. La sonrisa de Lavander disminuyó un poco… _¿Por qué había utilizado ese tono?_ Trató de recomponerse y respondió de forma dulce.

"Solo decía que me alegraba que estuvieras aquí" mientras decía esto le mostraba la mandrágora "Mira… ¿No es hermoso? Creo que tiene tus ojos…" agregó mientras le brillaban los ojos. Ron comenzó a reír, era cierto que todas las mandrágoras tenían ojos verdes, pero ni se asemejaban a los esmeralda de los de Harry que parecían ser en sí mismos una obra de arte forjada por la misma naturaleza.

"¿Me estas comparando con una planta?" No sabía porque estaba haciendo tanto lío, en verdad sí sabía porqué: _¿Cómo había llamado a una mandrágora como su padre?_ Sentía que se estaba enojando y tenía miedo de no poder controlarlo si llegaba a explotar.

"No… ¿Cómo crees?" Se apresuró Lavander, la tensión entre ambos comenzó a sentirse. "Lo siento Harry¿Hay algo que te molesta?"

"¿Si hay algo que me molesta…? mmmm…" Hizo un gesto como de estar pensando en cómo resolver un problema de matemáticas insólitamente difícil. "¿Cómo puedes ponerle nombre a esa cosa y encima el nombre de mi padre!" Explotó Harry, la sala común se calló al instante, todos de una u otra manera miraban la escena. Harry sintió ciertos ojos cafés clavados en su persona, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, eso hizo que Harry se sintiera conciente de sí mismo, muchas de las alumnas sonreían esperanzadas.

"Ohhh… ¡Harry lo siento! No fue mi intención molestarte, pensé que te gustaría." Comenzó diciendo Lavander con voz entrecortada. "Lo siento, realmente, no estaba pensando…"

"Evidentemente no lo estabas haciendo" La interrumpió de forma cortante con una voz ponzoñosa, decididamente estaba enojado y estaba perdiendo los estribos. Lavander comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo tirando a la mandrágora en el proceso, la cual emitió un ensordecedor chillido. Harry se quedó duro como una estatua, otra vez se había dejado llevar por sus emociones… eso terminaría siendo su ruina. Lanzó un hechizo silenciador, tomó a la mandrágora y le colocó la tierra que se había caído.

"Sabes…" Empezó diciendo Draco de forma vacilante "Deberías ir tras ella, la verdad es que no era necesario tratarla así…" aconsejó sabiamente el rubio.

Harry se paró y luego de acomodar a la mandrágora y tranquilizarla se la entregó a Ron.

"Cuídala, ya vengo…" Y salió corriendo, sintiendo como el silencio de la sala común era lentamente vencido por un murmullo.

"¡Perfecto ahora tenemos dos!" Escuchó decir un Ron indignado cuando salía de la sala común, no pudo evitar que se disminuyera su mal humor.

No la encontró muy lejos, estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de una escalera lateral que llevaba al aula de adivinación. Estaba sollozando, Harry odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero ahora era peor porque él había sido el causante de sus lágrimas. Se sentó al lado de ella, Lavander apenas hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que sabía de su presencia. En un movimiento suave y decidido la abrazó, y le susurró al oido:

"Lo siento, soy un tonto. Como siempre, me he enojado de más… ¿Podrás perdonarme?" mientras lentamente le daba un serie de besos en la mejilla, la sintió sonreír y la besó en los labios.

"Perdóname a mí también." Ambos sonrieron. Se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Harry desvió la mirada en dirección a la Sala Común, por alguna razón no podía sostenerle la mirada.

"Sabes… dejamos a nuestra mandrágora en las manos de Ron y Draco… les dará un colapso nervioso si no volvemos pronto." Lavander soltó una risita, le dio un beso ligero en los labios y juntos se encaminaron a la Sala Común.

Ron estaba yendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya habían terminado las clases de ese día, entró sin inconveniente por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, una señora con vestido rosa, paso por la entrada de la Sala Común con los sillones y demás y subió por las escaleras hacia la derecha directo a su cuarto. Cuando llego sacó de su mochila el pergamino blanco que hacía poco había encontrado. Lo miró, algo raro tendría que tener entonces se le ocurrió escribir, tal vez así algo pudiese pasar, escribió una palabra…

"Hola", lo miró, nada extraño parecería tener, era un pergamino normal que cuando lo escribían con tinta negra leías la escritura¿Que de raro podía tener eso, pero en ese momento algo extraño pasó que dejó a Ron confuso en letras cursivas el papel decía: "Identifíquese", Ron pensó primero que se parecía al diario de Tom, pero descartó la idea, penso un poco mas, que ponía_¿Ron?_ pensaba , se dio cuenta que era mejor no poner su verdadero nombre, ya lo tenía, escribió "**The Lion King**" En ese momento en la Sala Común de cierta niña llamada Luna Lovegood, tenía en su mano el pergamino que había encontrado en su Sala Común, unos días atrás.

Lo miro de los dos lados, nada. De pronto vio como lentamente unas letras se hacían visibles, al terminar de aparecer pudo llegar a leer… "Hola: **The Lion King**", miro el pergamino, no le pareció del todo raro, ya que para ella, a veces lo raro era lo que todavía no habías descubierto pero que siempre había estado ahí y solo tenias que encontrarlo. Se fijó en la caligrafía, parecía de un hombre, _¿The Lion King?_ Se río por un momento, vio que a su lado tenia un tintero y una pluma blanca, los miró con tentación, tomó la pluma, la puso en el tintero, fue hacia la hoja y respondió, como le sucedió a cierto pelirrojo, el pergamino le pidió, "I_dentifíquese"_, Luna pensó en poner su nombre, pero quien sea The Lion King se reiría de ella, como la mayoría de la gente, así que decidió poner algo de ella, "**Rabanito**"

"¿Qué tal: **Rabanito**", Ron desde la Sala Común estaba mirando fijamente el pergamino, la palabra que había escrito se veía totalmente normal¿Por que estaba tan obsesionado con el pergamino, fue cuando deicidio dejarlo, pero justo antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de luz aparecieron dos palabras que hace un tiempo habían sido escritas por una chica en alguna parte "¿Qué tal: **Rabanito**"

Fue entonces, cuando ambos comprendieron lo totalmente obvio, estaba bajo un hechizo, _Magssenger, _un hechizo totalmente sencillo. Ambos comprendieron que con una persona, de quien sabe donde, estaba hablando con él, con un poco de miedo y timidez decidieron comenzar una conversación que los llevaría a ver que con la persona que estaban hablando, estaba mas cerca de lo que ellos se podían llegar a imaginar...

"Bien, ojalá tu también¿Sos mago o maga: **_The Lion King_**" Ron pensando que obviamente no sería un muggle con la persona que estaría hablando

"Perfectamente, maga¿Dónde estudias, va si es que estudias: **Rabanito**" Luna pensando que tal vez era una persona mayor, ella no podía saberlo

"En un colegio llamado Hogwarts ¿Y tu: **The Lion King**" Ron esperanzado que no se muy lejos

"También, que casualidad: **Rabanito**" Ron y Luna se sorprendieron, si van al mismo colegio seguramente… se conocían, el primer pensamiento de Luna fue "No le diré quien soy" y el de Ron fue "Debo averiguar quien es esta chica, es mi próxima conquista"

"Tal vez te conozco, no lo sé, es algo confuso, cuéntame algo de ti: **The Liong King**" " – escribió Ron pensando que tal vez podría adivinar

"Nada que puedo yo contarte, estoy sola, la mayoría de la gente no intenta conocerme como soy y me juzgan sin ni siquiera hablarme, pero me he acostumbrado, ya no es tan raro para mi... ¿Y tú? **Rabanito** " Ron se sintió mal en ese momento

"No, yo no soy tan así, digo tengo muchos amigos, pero a veces me hace falta compañía de pareja tu sabes, yo estoy solo en esa parte: **The Lion King** " – respondió Ron pensando que tal vez, había un poco de posibilidades de que sea Padma

"Me alegro por tí, tu sabes… de que tengas amigos: **Rabanito**" – dijo Luna que desde la Sala Común se fijaba a sus alrededores a ver si alguien podría estar allí observándola

"¿Cómo te llamas: **The Lion King**" – preguntó Ron, al hacerlo se arrepintió, había sido demasiado directo con ella, seguramente no le jugaría bien

"No te lo diré, sino me juzgaras como los demás y prefiero que me conozcas bien antes de saber quien soy o de cuan bien dotada estoy: **Rabanito** " – dijo Luna escribiendo sus mas internos sentimientos

Ron sonrío un poco por el comentario, pero pensando y pensando se la imaginaba poco a poco "Al menos dime en que casa estas: **The** **Lion King** " – pidió ron "_Por favor, por favor que sea Ravenclaw _" pensó Ron... Padma

"Ravenclaw ¿Y tú: **Rabanito"** preguntó luna, nos sabía si arrepentirse por haberle contado, pero dejo de pensar: lo hecho, hecho está, ya no había forma de remediarlo.

"Gryffindor: **The Lion King** " – dijo Ron con orgullo, ser un Gryffindor era lo mejor, no sabia por que, pero simplemente saber que la casa era signo de valor, se sintió halagado

"Conozco una persona de allí que es podría decirse tenemos una amistad: **Rabanito**" dijo Luna sin dar mas pistas si decía que era Ginny ya seria mas que obvio

"Me tengo que ir los chicos vienen para el cuarto, pero… ¿Seguiremos hablando, no Rabanito? "- dijo Ron que escuchaba lo pasos que venían por las escaleras de abajo

"Claro, cuando quieras: **Rabanito** " – Luna se sintió bien, sería un pergamino, pero era alguien con quien podía hablar, alguien que podía llegar a ser algún día su amigo, esas personas que tanto quería tener en su vida y que tan poco presente en ella estaban.

"Beso hermosa: **The Lion King** " – dijo Ron sonrío al escribirlo rápidamente guardó el pergamino en el cajón de su mesita de luz cero la cortinas de tu cama, estas eran rojas con hilos dorados, y se hizo el dormido para que al momento de llegada de sus amigos no sospecharan que se estaba escribiendo con una persona por medio de un pergamino. A Luna se le colorearon las mejillas al leer la palabra _hermosa_ era la primera vez que un chico la había llamado así, cerro el pergamino y lo guardó, pensando que algún día tal vez podría enamorarse de él. Ambos dejaron de pensar en el pergamino y se pusieron a pensar en algo clave¿Por que ese sobrenombre?

- - - - - - -

Unas horas después empezaron a intercambiarse la mandrágora entre ellos para evitar que su presencia interfiriera demasiado con las actividades de todos los días. Sin embargo, Draco había podido convencer a Ron de que una noche cada uno debería cuidar de la mandrágora. Eso le permitiría dormir por lo menos la mitad de las noches.

Llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin, dijo la contraseña e ingresó. El fuego de la chimenea ya estaba encendido, algunos alumnos conversaban sobre temas menores, y sin molestar demasiado. Pero lo que estaba en ese momento irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del serpentario era una horda de mujeres, como Draco mismo las calificaba, que pertenecían al Draquin Club. Estaban todas rodeando a Pansy quien parecía estar excitada por lo que estaba contando, y aparentemente todas las demás estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía su líder.

Draco intentó pasar desapercibido y bajar hasta su cuarto… cuando estaba apoyando su pie derecho en una de las escaleras de mármol alfombradas con un terciopelo verde, una voz lo paró.

"¡Draquin!" se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta y vio que todas las chicas que antes habían rodeado a Pansy lo miraban con interés. "Tengo una sorpresa para darte" Le sonrió seductoramente y agitando sus pestañas.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

"¡Sí! Draquin hemos decidido hacer una fiesta en tu honor, sólo irá la gente más importante de la escuela."

"Pero… aún no es mi cumpleaños" dijo contrariado.

"Lo sabemos, pero festejaremos simplemente tu existencia en este mundo" Explicó alegremente Pansy, y las chicas que se encontraban por detrás de ella asintieron y susurraban otras cosas hermosas sobre él y le dedicaban sonrisas y gestos sugerentes. Draco les sonrió y les guiñó el ojo, de modo tal que se escucharan muchos suspiros en todo la sala común.

"De acuerdo, mantenme al tanto" Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cual instantáneamente se puso colorada. Muchas suspiraron y lo miraron bajar las escaleras de forma ensoñadora.

"¿No es el hombre más lindo que alguna vez haya pisado Hogwarts?" Preguntó Pansy a la multitud y todas asintieron. Crabbe y Goyle sólo gruñeron ante la escena, Draco los había traicionado y eso no era tan fácil de olvidar.

- - - - - -

"¡Hola Harry! " – saludó Pansy mirándolo de arriba abajo con mirada penetrante, él solo sonrío sin que ella pudiese verlo, Harry tosió un poco para dejara esa situación un poco incomoda – "eh, si, toma es una invitación espero que vengas, no nos falles" – dijo esta le sonrío y se fue

Pansy le había entregado un sobre de color verde, con detalles en dorado oro, en la parte del frente decía en letras doradas "Harry", dio vuelta el sobre estaba cerrado por algún tipo de pegatina que mostraba el sello deSlytherin, el sobre estaba además decorado con una cinta dorada, abrió el sobre y un papel verde salió, las letras doradas resaltaban la escritura, se puso a leer la invitación de esa fiesta...

_Esta invitación es exclusiva para invitados especiales, se organizó una fiesta en honor al ser mas extraordinario de la tierra "Draco" y queremos contar con ustedes el día Sábado en la sala de Menesteres, de 12 a 5 am. _

_No olvides de traer galleones para una foto autografiada, los fondos se destinan al "Draquin Club" y de pedir pase VIP..._

_Atentamente,_

_Pansy Parquison, miembro fundadora del club._

_PD¿No es hermoso?_

Se rió, seguro Draco lo había aprobado, fiesta era igual a chicas, bebida y joda, dio vuelta el papel y decía "Draquin Club" en letras verde oscuro, se fijó si el sobre contenía algo mas y había dos papeles mas pequeños que al igual que el sobre y la invitación, estaban en color verde y letras doradas y decía: VIP

Vio que Pansy todavía estaba en le pasillo hablando con Padma, que le daba la invitación, pensó un momento y gritó "Pansy" esta se acercó hasta donde el estaba...

"Dime Harry" – preguntó la fan de Draco, era linda no se podía decir que no, el problema era que era demasiado obsesionada y realmente no era nada inteligente

"¿A Quienes has invitado?" pregunto Harry evaluando si iba a ir, "S_i Hermione va, voy... pero que dices estúpido, Lavender! Lavender!_"

"De tu casa solo a ti, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati" – sonrío esta, al igual que Draco estaba segura que Harry sentía algo por cierta chica de ojos cafés

"¿A Dean, no?" – preguntó Harry que no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo apareciera, "E_n la fiesta le hablare, si Harry si_"

"No, Draco dijo que no quería que Den vaya, dijo que era por razón personales, no quería que se arme ninguna pele en la fiesta, seguramente, él sabe por que lo dice" respondió inocentemente mientras sonreía Pansy.

"Supongo, Gracias Pansy" dijo Harry "_Matare a Draco¿Porque? Le tengo que hacer una estatua en su honor jajaja "_

"No hay de que" – Pansy que se fue, Harry se quedo en el pasillo hasta que sintió que un brazo tocó su hombro

"Profesor" – dijo Harry que se sobresaltó, Dumbledore estaba atrás de él, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa, vio que tenia un papel verde, lo tomó, lo leyó y le sonrío a Harry con un brillo especial en su mirada

"Diviértete, te lo mereces… sé un buen chico." Harry sonrío eso para él era una aprobación, seguramente los profesores no tenían ni idea de la fiesta pero Dumbledore siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts y los cubriría ahora que estaba enterado.

- - - - - -

Hermione y Lavender estaban en la Biblioteca, mientras Hermione intentaba estudiar al lado de Lavender, que no dejaba de contarles lo maravilloso que era estar saliendo con Harry Potter, aunque también tenia sus contras, una por ejemplo era cuando las chicas te perseguían para que lo dejes en paz y otra eran los celos, las chicas se acercaban notablemente a Harry y ella no podía dejar de sentir celos.

" Sabes lo único que a veces siento cuando me besa, que lo hace tan bien, sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer y eso me hace sentir, que bueno, lo obvio no, que ha estado con muchas chicas, cuando me abraza… ¡Oh cuando me abraza, me siento en otro mundo" – decía Lavender que estaba sentada enfrente de Hermione

Hermione por otra parte escuchaba un poco a Lavender pero también leía un libro para la clase de pociones que tendrían al día siguiente y estaba terminando de dar los últimos retoques sobre el informe de la potio amicabilis.

"Creo que ya estamos listos para pasar al siguiente paso, creo que es hora de que lo hagamos" – dijo Lavender, Hermione la miró, pero Lavender siguió hablando "¿Sabes lo que va a ser verlo completamente desnudo?" Dijo saboreando la última palabra, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

No aguantó mas, eso era demasiado, el era SU Harry no dejaría que nadie lo vea, solo ella

"BASTA LAVENDER, BASTA, NO AGAUNTO MAS, DEJA DE HABLARME TODO EL DÍA DE HARRY, TU NO VAS A HACER NADA CON HARRY POR QUE EL ES MIO..." ¿Que había dicho? Se arrepintió, pero ya era tarde ya había hablado

"¿Que dijiste?" Lavender se levantó de la silla, la miró a los ojos sin parpadear, mostraba una mirada extraña, no de enojo, sino de angustia "¿Te gusta Harry?"

"No... no... claro que no¿Cómo..?. ¡No!" – dijo Hermione temblando, estaba nerviosa, era su mejor amiga¿Se había enamorado de Harry?

"Yo creo que si Hermione, esta es tu oportunidad de decir la verdad, soy tu mejor amiga, dime ¿Te gusta Harry?" – Lavender se quedo mirándola, Hermione no contestaba hasta que decidió confesarle a su amiga la verdad "No lo se, creo… creo… creo que… si…" admitió desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, sabía que la amistad de Lavander ahora pendía de un hilo.

* * *

Holass! Gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro fic... ya parece que Hermione ha comenzado a reconocer lo que siente por Harry.. ahora que sucedera? alguna persona siente que su ojo interior le esta mandando alguna señal? Nos gustaría saber como andan en adivinacion ; ) je je je Bueno, ahora a contestar los grandiosos reviews que nos han dejado ) !

MarcyLB: Hola! Gracias por el review, nos alegra que te guste la historia, pronto se vienen mas momentos H/Hr. Te mandamos un Beso la loca ii yo

LadyAmatista: Hola! que bueno que nos dejaste el review, realmente los apreciamos machismo porque nos estimulan a seguir escribiendo ) , como ya hemos dicho ya se vienen mas momentos H/Hr besotesss

Serenitakou: Gracias por el review! Ya los van a sorprender a Ginny y a Draco en sus clases "particulares" ; ) pero aun no.. je je je nos alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Como veras ya actualizamos ! Te mandamos Besos

La prisionera de Azkaban: ajajajaja... pobre! la escuela te tiene a los piques.. y si todos andamos mas o menos igual, no te hagas drama lo importante es que lo leiste y mejor que todo: dejaste un review ) . Te mandamos un Beso enorme, abrasos andree iii mil gracias

Frangilraen: jajajajja... a todas nos hubiera gustado entrar en la pieza de harry justo cuando estaba medio desnudo (Barbi y Agus: se le caen la babas sobre el teclado) je je je nos alegra que te haya gustado! TE mandamos un Besotee enormee

Hola! Gracias por el review, nos alegra que te guste la historia, pronto se vienen mas momentos H/Hr. Te mandamos un Beso la loca ii yo Hola! que bueno que nos dejaste el review, realmente los apreciamos machismo porque nos estimulan a seguir escribiendo ) , como ya hemos dicho ya se vienen mas momentos H/Hr besotesss Gracias por el review! Ya los van a sorprender a Ginny y a Draco en sus clases "particulares" ; ) pero aun no.. je je je nos alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Como veras ya actualizamos ! Te mandamos Besos ajajajaja... pobre! la escuela te tiene a los piques.. y si todos andamos mas o menos igual, no te hagas drama lo importante es que lo leiste y mejor que todo: dejaste un review ) . Te mandamos un Beso enorme, abrasos andree iii mil gracias jajajajja... a todas nos hubiera gustado entrar en la pieza de harry justo cuando estaba medio desnudo (Barbi y Agus: se le caen la babas sobre el teclado) je je je nos alegra que te haya gustado! TE mandamos un Besotee enormee 


	6. Ojo Lavender! que te mueven el piso

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, así que... no nos demandes!

Disfruten el capitulo! besoo

* * *

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti –** "Ojo al piojo Lavender que te mueven el piso" (q nombre no? ajjaja invencion de nuestra autoraaa locaaa: Barbiii)

* * *

Harry apenas tenía conciencia de sí mismo, se sentía flotar como si hubiera dejado atrás su cuerpo olvidado en algún rincón del mundo. Ya conocía esa sensación, la última vez que había sido su víctima, la consecuencia directa fue la pérdida de su padrino, a quien amaba como a un hijo. Sintió cómo fue arrojado a una sala, era oscura, circular le hacía recordar vagamente a la oficina del director. 

Lo que primero captó su atención era una serpiente de por lo menos tres metros de largo que se encontraba acurrucada a los pies de lo que podría decirse era un intento de trono.

En verdad, podría parecerse más bien a un sillón estilo francés con un terciopelo que prometía desgarrarse en cualquier momento. En él estaba un hombre, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de uno, porque en verdad era un demonio, poco quedaba en él de la belleza que en su juventud portaba, estaba pálido, su cabeza se asemejaba a una calavera, sus ojos eran de un color sangre fuego y parecía un pariente lejano de la criatura que tenía a sus pies. En frente de él, había un hombre alto encapuchado, levemente inclinado en una muestra cómica de sumisión, evidentemente el hombre que yacía frente a su más acérrimo enemigo, no estaba del todo a gusto con ese tipo de humillación.

"No me falles de vuelta…" escuchó decir a Voldemort con su voz ronca y siseante.

"No mi señor…" Respondió una voz suave y ligeramente familiar.

"Mmm… ¡Tenemos visitas!" Anunció directamente y sin anuncio previo Voldemort, elevándose de su "trono", y caminando sin importarle que estuviera a un milímetro de no pisar su tan estimada mascota. El hombre que estaba de pie inmediatamente se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza, pero parecía tenso.

Pasó muy cercano a donde Harry estaba escondido, sentía que su cabeza se partiría en dos en cualquier momento, tomaba aire en bocanadas profundas para tratar de aliviar el dolor, pero era en vano, sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, del cual recién ahora comenzaba a tener conciencia en algún lugar del espacio, preparándolo para huir o atacar.

Voldemort se plantó directamente enfrente de él y lo miró a los ojos, sentía que esos ojos lo estaban destrozando, sentía que no podría sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada, su respiración se hizo más dificultosa y errática, sentía que poco a poco la oscuridad empezaba a rodearlo y el epicentro eran los ojos del enemigo que se encontraba delante de sí. Sentía que su cuerpo estuviera donde estuviera estaba con sus músculos preparados para defenderse, pero al estar incorpóreo ante Voldemort, sabía que estaba indefenso, esos ojos acabarían sacándole todo lo que tenía… se preguntaba si Voldemort había obtenido el poder de los dementores.

De repente por esa magia misma que le había salvado la vida en el Departamento de Misterios, en esos ojos que parecían despedir el fuego más intenso de la tierra, recordó otros… quizá estaría delirando, pero se sintió un poco más aliviado, y en esa horrible mirada, recordó a unos ojos cafés, tan distintos… como el cielo y el infierno. Los vio en su peor enemigo, tal vez ese sería su último recuerdo, la de unos ojos cafés intensos y lleno de…¿Amor? Si… posiblemente estaría delirando en esta cruzada con Voldemort. Pero poco a poco, mientras pensaba en esa mirada que varias veces se cruzaban en la clase y que decían tanto sin palabras, se sintió impulsado fuera de las garras de Voldemort.

Harry se despertó de golpe, sentía un sudor frío que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, sentía que su cuerpo estaba tenso, miró desorientadamente a su alrededor. Todos estaban tranquilos durmiendo, ninguno se había percatado de su agitación. Corrió las cortinas de su cama y vio que faltaba dos horas para la hora del desayuno. Tomó sus cosas y decidió tomar un baño refrescante. Al salir, se vistió y sigilosamente tomó sus cosas, la carta y salió de su cuarto. No podía soportarlo más necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo. Sabía que podía contar con Ron, pero por mas buena voluntad y cariño que le tuviera al pelirrojo, lo cierto era que no tenía el cerebro más brillante de Hogwarts, además que era la excusa perfecta para acercarse a Hermione.

Sonrió a pesar de lo delicado de la situación, bajó las escaleras que lo conducían a la Sala Común la cual estaba vacía, tomó sus apuntes y comenzó a releer, hoy tendrían Pociones y no quería tener problemas con Snape, no tan temprano por lo menos. Al rato comenzó a escucharse como lentamente los leones comenzaban a despertarse, ordenó sus cosas y rogaba para sus adentros que Hermione bajara antes que todos, no quería hablar con ella delante de ojos curiosos.

Como por arte de magia, el segundo en lo que iba en el día, bajó de las escalinatas una Hermione, recién bañada, acomodándose el cabello, al ver a Harry en la sala común se sorprendió.

"Buenos Días" La saludó Harry con una sonrisa franca y amplia, mirándola a los ojos. Si ella supiera que habían sido su salvación no hacía mucho tiempo.

"¡Harry! Buenos Días¿Cómo has dormido?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba a un sillón que estaba cerca de él, con el rostro iluminado y un ligero, casi imperceptible rubor.

"Pues… no muy bien" Empezó diciendo Harry desviando la mirada, no sin antes ver el rostro preocupado de la castaña. "Escúchame Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento. ¿Crees que podremos vernos a la tarde, en la sala de los menesteres?" Preguntó Harry inclinándose hacia delante y reduciendo la voz a casi un susurro apurado mientras vigilaba a sus alrededores. Podía verse que estaba emocionado porque en sus ojos había un brillo cómplice. Hermione, titubeó, no estaba segura que debía hacer.

"De acuerdo, a las cinco de la tarde es mi última clase, te parece bien… digamos,

¿Cinco y media?" Replicó Hermione con una sonrisita, parecía que la antigua amistad comenzaba a florecer nuevamente.

"Hecho." No terminaron de incorporarse, que bajo un Dean somnoliento con una mandrágora en sus brazos, la misma parecía enojada, y Dean tenía ojeras. Se acercó a Hermione y le plantó un beso rápido, y se sentó al lado de ella, casi sin abrir los ojos. Harry tuvo que contenerse por no reírse ante la escena, Dean ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Buen Día, cariño" Saludó Hermione aunque no había en su voz la calidez con que lo había saludado a él.

Antes que pudiera responder Dean, comenzaron a bajar como una estampida los alumnos, pronto llegaron Ron y Lavander al lado de Harry, ambos con las mandrágoras en sus brazos.

"¿Crees que Snape se enojará si las llevamos a pociones? No nos queda otra opción…" Comentó Ron, quien miraba con cierto dejo de odio a su planta. Lavander se acercó a Harry e intentó darle un beso en los labios, pero este suavemente inclinó su cabeza y terminó besándolo en la mejilla. Lavander no se quejó, pero él pudo ver que estaba un poco decepcionada.

"Yo creo que tendrá que entenderlo, después de todo, todo el alumnado tiene ese problema" Acotó Dean.

"Bueno, bajemos… porque entre las mandrágoras y llegar tarde, eso pondrá a Snape de un humor, que no se podrá ni respirar" Aconsejó Harry.

Luego del desayuno se dirigieron a las mazmorras, como siempre el aula parecía una heladera, ya estaban todos los ingredientes y las cosas que fueran a necesitar preparados. Evidentemente Snape preparaba el aula de antemano. Harry se sentó con Lavander porque ambos tenían que cuidar las mandrágoras. La clase parecía un lío, donde había una que lloraba el resto comenzaba a imitarla. Snape se pondría furioso. Escucharon un BANG y la puerta se abrió de par en par, entrando de forma dramática y su túnica bailaba en el aire tras sí, Harry se preguntaba si la habría encantado para darle ese efecto. En cuanto llegó al frente de la clase, su ojos azabache escanearon todo el aula, y palideció…

"¿Qué significa esto?" Inquirió con una ceja levantada y fulminando con sus ojos a Hermione quien siempre tenía respuesta a todo.

"Lo que sucede profesor es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo de Herbología y…"

"¿Por qué habría de importarme lo que tengan que hacer en otra materia, Señorita Granger?" La interrumpió sin mucho interés.

"Porque debemos cuidarlos y no podemos dejarlos solos en el castillo, entonces debemos traerlos a clase" Explicó con paciencia Hermione. Snape la miró sin interés.

"Continuarán hoy con la poción que estaban haciendo la clase anterior, espero que la terminen porque esta será la última que le dedicaremos. Entreguen los trabajos. Tienen cuarenta minutos" Ordenó Snape como si la conversación anterior simplemente no hubiera existido. La castaña lo miró con bronca, y aparentemente la mandrágora sintió la tensión de su "madre" y comenzó a llorar.

"Calme esa mandrágora Granger, son 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor"

Harry comenzaba a molestarse nuevamente con Snape¿Por qué la provocaba tan alevosamente ante todos? El había dicho que lo hacía para ponerla a prueba, pero para él solo la estaba queriendo humillar. Sentía que le hervía la sangre, pero no podía ponerse a pensar lo que estaba pasando porque debía concluir su poción.

La clase era un caos, las mandrágoras se metían en el medio, era imposible cargar con ellas y el profesor de pociones tenía un porte asesino, parecía que en cualquier momento daría por terminada la clase habiendo pasado solo quince minutos.

Todo estalló cuando Dean llamó a Snape para que observara su poción, y se acercó hacia el caldero. Pero aparentemente la anormal nariz captó la atención de la mandrágora, y en un momento de descuido se levantó de su maceta, tirando un poco de tierra y con sus filosos dientes mordió la larga nariz del profesor, quien por la sorpresa y el dolor pegó un grito que pudo oírse en todo el pasillo.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron congelados, Dean había perdido el color de su piel, Hermione estaba paralizada, Harry mismo sentía pena por Dean y su suerte… Ron y Draco estaban tratando de no hecharse a reír, toda la situación era más cómica que dramática. La mandrágora dio una risita de bebe y pudo ver como con su mano tomaba unos mechones del cabello grasoso que caía sobre el rostro pálido del profesor de pociones y comenzó a tirar. Snape estaba estático, parecía no reponerse del shock, se dejaba tirar el pelo y sus ojos incrédulos estaban fijos en la mandrágora. En un súbito movimiento, se alejó del asiento y se paró frente a la clase.

"¡AFUERA!" Gritó con todos sus pulmones y apuntó con su largo dedo índice a la puerta, no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, cuando terminó de bajar su brazo estaba solo. "50 puntos menos para Gryffindor". Todos los alumnos que tuvieron pociones ese día sufrieron las consecuencias.

- - - - - -

Draco estaba hacia media hora sentado en el aula de pociones en el escritorio de Snape, la clase parecía una batalla campal, por lo que tendrían que mudarse al aula de al lado porque en minutos vendría un batallón de alumnos que habían sido castigados con detención y que serían los encargados de limpiar ese chiquero. Pero hacía más de media hora que esperaba a la menor de los Weasley que no había asomado su cabellera de fuego.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos que se acercaban al aula, decepcionado de que la pelirroja no se presentara, tomó sus cosas dispuesto para salir. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con los alumnos que tenían caras derrotadas, se corrió para dejarlos pasar, detrás de ellos Ginevra Weasley estaba mirando de forma culpable. Draco avanzó hasta ella, sus ojos cafés no quisieron encontrarse con los de él, estaba ligeramente sonrosada y sus manos se retorcían.

"Llegas tarde…"

"Lo sé… es que… lo siento, Collin me pidió que lo ayudara con algo, y no podía dejarlo solo." Draco sintió una punzada de celos en el estómago.

"Vamos Weasley… que ya se hizo tarde." Su voz mostraba cierto dejo de molestia. Ambos entraron en el aula y comenzaron a hacer el "filtro de la paz".

"¿Te enteraste de la fiesta que va a dar el club de Pansy?" Preguntó Draco con desdén, aunque estaba atento a los gestos de Ginny.

"Si… me llegó la invitación" Comentó la pelirroja, mientras terminaba de colocar el polvo de ópalo, y dejaba reposar por siete minutos.

"¿Piensas ir?"

"¿Porque no habría de hacerlo? Digo, a las fiestas nunca hay que desperdiciarlas… aún cuando lo que se celebre sea tu mera existencia." Terminó diciendo Ginny apenas conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele.

"Ja, ja… eres tan graciosa, Weasley, yo sé que te pongo nerviosa" Dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

"Quizás… soy yo la que te pongo nervioso…" Respondió Ginny acercándose de forma cautelosa y seductora, mientras tomaba el brazo a Draco y lo miraba intensamente a los ojos. Draco inconscientemente se humedeció los labios: _lo que daría por esos labios_, pensó. Vio un brillo de triunfo en Ginny, eso no lo iba a permitir, por lo que intentó contraatacar.

"¿Porqué no lo pruebas?" preguntó acercándose aun más, ya casi podían sentir la respiración de uno en el rostro del otro.

"¿Cómo?... ¿Alguna idea?"

" Mmm…¿Qué tal si vamos a la fiesta juntos, y me dices si me pongo o no nervioso contigo?" Dijo Draco tratando parecer seguro de si mismo, aunque por sus adentros se sentía muy inseguro. Ginny meditó unos segundos, y pronto un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

"De acuerdo, pero solo como amigos" Advirtió frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

"Ves como ya te pongo nerviosa" Contestó sonriendo Draco mientras le guiñaba un ojo y seguía trabajando en la poción.

- - - - - - - -

Ron entro a la habitación de los chicos eran las cuatro de la tarde exactamente, se acostó en su cama y llevo la mirada al techo. Y se decidió a hacer lo que estaba pensando, ver el pergamino de la chica misteriosa. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz que tenia todas sus pertenencias, a un costado había un pergamino enrollado, lo agarro y lo abrió, la conversación de ayer, no estaba, ni rastro de las letras que había escrito ni de las de la chica. Se decidió a escribir..

"Estas ahí? – **The Lion King**" escribió con una caligrafía medio desprolija ya que escribía dentro de la cama, al principio no paso nada, pero unos minutos después..

"Si, estaba esperando que me hablaras, como has estado?- **Rabanito**" Luna desde su Sala Común hacia las tareas junto con ese pergamino, estaba esperando que ese famoso chico le hablara

"De maravilla, pero quiero conocerte, tengo demasiadas ganas de verte – **The Lion King**" escribió Ron sonriendo

"Pero.. no se.. no estoy segura - **Rabanito**" Luna le atemorizaba la idea de tener que conocerlo, y si se daba cuenta que era Lunatica Lovegood, que pensaría?

"Te invitaron a la fiesta de Draco? – **The Lion King**" – pregunto Ron pensando que tal vez se podían llegar a conocer en esa fiesta

"No – **Rabanito**" escribía luna que recién se enteraba de la tal fiesta, como era de esperarse no la habían invitado una vez mas

"No importa, yo te invito, así nos conocemos! – **The Lion King**" Ron que obviamente podía autorizar que pasara, a Draco no le molestaría una mas en su fiesta de existencia

"No lo se –**Rabanito**" - no soy lo que el se espera, que pasara cuando me vea, no quiero pasar el ridículo en frente de todos, aunque en realidad no cambiaria, ya que soy ridícula desde siempre… pensó Luna

"Por favor – **The Lion King**" Ron le suplicaba, no dejaría que esta oportunidad pase como si nada, este era el momento de conocerse, lo aceptaba o no..

"Como nos reconoceríamos, no sabemos quienes somos, no estoy diciendo que acepto ir, pero si acepto, como se quien sos vos? – **Rabanito**" pregunto Luna, estaba considerando ir después de todo tenia q aceptarla como era y algún día llegaría el día en que se tendría que enfrentar a conocerlo, pero no sabia si realmente quería que ese día sea mañana.

"No lo se, todo a su tiempo, primero tengo que saber que iras – **The Lion King**" Ron ya se empezaba a desesperar nunca había suplicado tanto para tener una cita, acaso sus estrategias seductivas ya no funcionaban? Sacudió la cabeza queriendo olvidar lo que acababa de pensar

Luna lo pensó bien, la primera vez se exalto al pensar en conocerlo, pero lo pensó de nuevo, dudo un poco pero se decidió, iría al baile y se enfrentaría "Esta bien, voy, acepto, pero no soy lo que te esperas, pronto te darás cuenta - **Rabanito**"

"SI" salto Ron emocionado apretó, salto de la cama, y sonrió picadamente, sus estrategias eran infalibles, sonrió un poco y se concentro en ella, no importaba lo definido que su cuerpo sea, solo quería estar con alguien, no estaba seguro si una relación seria o no, ahora lo estaba dudando mas que nunca.. "Nos vemos entonces, adiós mi princesa – **The Lion King**" ambos sonrieron, pronto se conocerían..

Luna se fue hacia el baño y se miro al espejo, una chica se veía reflejada, había cambiado y se notaba, miro hacia sus pertenencia unos aros brillaban desde un alejo pequeño color rojo, esos aros que todo el mundo conocía, esos aros que tenían forma de un extraño y curiosorabanito.

Mientras Ron se levantaba y fue hacia el baño se miro al espejo, tenia el pelo mas largo, como siempre pelirrojo, a veces se preguntaba si sus hijos serian iguales, se sacudió un poco su cabello, parecía una gran melena yle dijo a su reflejo "Sos todo un león"

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry estaba bajando por las escaleras que conducían de la sala de adivinación hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Había decidido cambiarse de ropa, ponerse una mas ajustada y refrescarse un poco. Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró de frente con Lavander que lo esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones sosteniendo a la mandrágora.

"Harry, cariño… creo que es tu turno para cuidar a James" Dijo con voz dulce.

"Lo siento, Lavander pero tengo algo urgente que hacer y no puedo llevarlo conmigo" Le explicó Harry rogando por dentro que Lavander no siguiera inquiriendo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó de forma sospechosa.

"Ehh…a la biblioteca… tengo que terminar un ensayo de encantamientos para Flitwick" Mintió Harry, sentía que estaba sudando, si Lavander hubiera sido otra persona, una castaña para ser más exactos se hubiera dado cuenta de la treta, pero como no lo era, la mentira pasó casi desapercibida… casi…

"De acuerdo… déjame que te acompañe, también necesito terminar ese ensayo" Le retrucó Lavander de forma astuta.

"Ehh…" Empezó diciendo Harry sin saber como evadir a su novia que lo miraba expectante.

"Harry… no existe ese ensayo de Flitwick… no nos han dado tarea, ni siquiera Pociones ya que salimos antes de tiempo" Explico dolida Lavander "¿A dónde vas?"

"Me tengo que encontrar con una persona y lo siento Lavander pero no puedo decirte nada más…" James comenzó a llorar, parecía sentir la tensión del ambiente. Lavander empezó a calmarlo, Harry pudo ver que estaba entristecida.

"De acuerdo, vete… cuando sientas que puedes confiar en tu novia, ven y cuéntamelo, estaré aquí ocupándome de nuestro proyecto" Con aires de ofendida sin darle tiempo a Harry para poder excusarse se dirigió a las habitaciones de las mujeres.

Sabía que tendría luego que arreglar las cosas con Lavander pero ahora no tenía tiempo, ya era casi la hora y aún ni se había cambiado. Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, tomó la carta de Voldemort y sin pensar en cambiarse como había sido el plan original se encaminó hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Pasó tres veces por la sala de los menesteres y cuando ingresó, descubrió con agrado que Hermione ya había llegado, estaba sentada en un sofá con un libro en sus manos, estaba relajada, parecía disfrutar de la lectura. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y la observó mas de cerca, sus ojos recorrían ávidamente la hoja.

"Ya te escuche Harry" Dijo sonriendo sin levantar la vista de la hoja, Harry se sentó en un el mismo sillón que ella y esperó hasta que terminara de leer. Hermione terminó su hoja y puso su señalador y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron.

"Gracias Hermione por estar aquí, realmente te necesitaba" Comenzó diciendo Harry, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

"Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Harry, ahora dime que es lo que sucede" Su voz sonaba preocupada.

"Hace poco me llegó esta carta… es de Voldemort…" vio que Hermione mantenía su mirada fija en él, ni se inmutó ante el nombre y eso le dio fuerzas "Toma, léela por ti misma" le estiró la mano y ella tomó la nota, sus dedos se rozaron un poco y Harry sintió como un cosquilleo se desparramaba por todo su brazo y se expandía por todo el cuerpo.

Hermione tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla con el seño fruncido, la releyó varias veces, al igual que Harry esa letra le parecía casi indescifrable. Momentos después levantó la mirada del papel y miró directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry.

"Es una alegoría…" Sus ojos parecían fundirse con los de él "Esta más que claro que el hombre que nunca fue niño se refiere a él mismo… y en cuanto al niño que ya era hombre se refiere a ti…" Empezó explicando y luego se detuvo para leerlo una vez más.

Harry lentamente comenzaba a comprender un poco lo que decía la nota, antes no había tenido tiempo para meditar las frases.

"¿Qué crees que le ofreció?" preguntó súbitamente Hermione.

"No lo sé… lo que entiendo es que Voldemort desea al niño que nunca pudo ser…"

"Algo le ha ofrecido… ¿Pero qué?" Su vista se detuvo en la mesita que se encontraba frente a ellos, se hizo un silencio profundo, si hubieran aguzado sus oídos, hubieran escuchado que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo.

"Unirse…" susurró casi inaudiblemente Hermione, su rostro estaba pálido.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó atónito el niño-que-vivió.

"Esta muy claro… te quiere a ti, te ofrece unirte a él"

"Pues ha de haber perdido lo último que le quedaba de cordura…"

"Puede ser… pero… aún así… ¿Porqué mandarte una carta? Es tan extraño… ¿Has recibido otra?"

"No… pero hoy he soñado con él" Harry se detuvo no sabía si quería mencionar la forma en que se había salvado, pero ante la mirada absorta de Hermione tuvo que continuar "Estaba con un mortifago, y luego se acercó a mí, no podía hacer nada, parecía como que me iba rodeando la oscuridad, hasta que… bueno… logre deshacerme de él"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste¿La oclumancia funcionó?"

"No exactamente… recordé el Departamento de Misterios y luego sentí como una fuerza que me empujaba del sueño" No le había mentido, pero tampoco le había contado toda la verdad.

"Mm… sigue siendo extraño… debemos averiguar que se trae entre manos." Ponderó Hermione "Préstame la carta que me fijaré si tiene algún tipo de hechizo"

"Si me llega alguna otra te diré"

"Si… deberíamos decírselo al Profesor Dumbledore"

"No, creo que sea necesario preocuparlo con esto, le diremos sólo si se sale de nuestras manos" alegó rápidamente Harry, Hermione frunció el seño, él siempre retrasaba hablar con los adultos, quizás sería por su experiencia con los Dursleys o porque nunca tenía una figura adulta que le impusiera respeto y confianza. Pero el Director siempre había hecho lo mejor para Harry, pero evidentemente el hecho de que le hubiera ocultado cosas el año anterior había deteriorado su relación.

"De acuerdo… pero debemos tener cuidado…"

"Alerta Permanente" Rieron juntos rompiendo la tensión que se había creado, Harry amaba su risa, era como un canto a la alegría y sentía como su corazón se relajaba y se llenaba de ese sentimiento que lo había salvado en tantas ocasiones. Sin darse cuenta los dos habían callado y se miraban intensamente; y sin pensarlo dos veces, como si una fuerza extraña lo hubiera impulsado y sus músculos no respondieran a sí mismo se inclinó sobre Hermione y la abrazó.

Se sentía tan bien, hacía tanto que no había tenido un contacto físico con ella de este modo, que parecía como si su cuerpo lo hubiera deseado por años, se aferraba a ella como si fuera el salvavidas que lo ayudaría a llegar a la costa a salvo. Se dio cuenta que su perfume había cambiado, ahora era mucho mas dulce, se perdió en su aroma. Sintió como una mano comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda lentamente.

"Todo estará bien, Harry…" le suspiraba al oído. "Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré solo"

Y Harry, sintió como se deshacía por dentro, como si toda su angustia hubiera aflorado de la nada, como si el peso de la profecía y los hechos del departamento de misterios hubiera caído sobre sus hombros. Él nunca se había permitido llorar, muy pocas veces se había dado el lujo de hacer duelo por su padrino, pero por la forma en que lo sostenía Hermione, le hacía sentir contenido, sólo la Señora Weasley lo había sostenido así en su cuarto año.

Hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su amiga y comenzó a llorar. Podría haber parecido infantil para los ojos externos, pero hacía tanto que necesitaba desahogarse que ni a él ni a ella le pareció inapropiado. Lloró, no sólo por su padrino, sino por sus padres, por su destino y por muchas otras angustias. Ya no era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, buscador de Gryffindor, el chico popular de Hogwarts, el novio de Lavander… ahora era sólo Harry. Sentía como las manos de Hermione se movían haciendo círculos en su espalda y se concentró en su tacto, hasta que logró componerse.

"Gracias… gracias por todo Hermione"

"Somos amigos Harry, no hay necesidad de agradecer. Sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón y que haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz. Tú te lo mereces más que nadie."

"Tu también, tu mereces lo mejor..." Se acercó a ella y tomo con sus manos su rostro, sintió como la piel tibia comenzaba a subir su temperatura… estaba sonrosada y parecía desviar la mirada, y en un movimiento Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios quedaron en su mejilla un poco más del tiempo necesario, y sentía como los corazones de ambos estaban descontrolados. "Te quiero…"

Sonrieron, se miraron y sus corazones comprendieron mucho más que lo que reconocían su razonamiento, después de todo… el primer beso se da con la mirada.

* * *

**bueno primero que nda gracias por llegar hasta aca! y terminar de lleer este pequeño capitulo! abajo te contamos un poco por que el retraso ) **

**Hola a todos! Después de mil años sin actualizar, espero que sigan leyendo y no se hayan olvidado de nuestra humilde historia. Esperamos que les haya gustado, yo Barbi quiero decir que es gracias a Agus que subimos este capitulo, porque ella se puso media pila y lo termino... grande! (puede que te preste un ratito a harry) ajajajaja... bueno... ya el próximo cap es el baile y van a ver mucho mas! h/hr y un poco de descontrol (esta adolescencia¬¬ ajajja)**

**E****l capitulo que tanto an esperado sera el que le sigue a estee por eso si queires q nos pongamos a escribir muchos masrapido nada mejor q contar con el apoyo de ustedes! RR!**

**Bueno antes q se me vallann un poco para imaginar! harry yy hermyy pasara algo en el baile con nuestra pareja ahora que ambos se han dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? ron ii lunaa se encontraran? draco ii ginnny, una beuna pareja o un completo fracaso? a apostar! **

**Bueno,.. ahora a responder los reviews:**

Tintita: nos alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado el fic ) y nos gusta mucho mas que nos dejes kilométricos reviews !realmente nos llena de alegría recibir mensajes como los tuyos! Agus empezó leyendo ya el fic que nos recomendaste y le gustó machismo, yo soy estoy esclava de la facultad T-T pero te prometo leerlo en cuanto termine con los parciales

LadyAmatista: Gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este cap tambein te guste, muchos besos, agus ii barbii

Patsy Grenger: Perdona que te hallamos dejado tanto tiempo en la espera! es que la verdad se nos junto todo el estudio y se complico la cosa, pero no te preocupes que aunque en un ritmo lento, seguiremos subiendo caps! muchos saludoss, barbii ii agus

SerenitaKou: ) gracias por el review! esperemos que disfrutes este capitulo, y trataremos de subir mas seguido! mucha suertee barbii ii aguss

FranGilraen: jiji a veces nos pasamos de largo se ponen coloradas espero que este capitulo esté bien, no te preocupes que pronto habra mas momentos entre H/Hr... se viene el baile ; )jejejje pone tu ojo interno a adivinar que va a pasar : PTe mandamos un saludo!

La prisionera de Azkaban: Gracias por seguir leyendo! que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Rabanito y Ron, cortecía de Agus jiji espero que te guste el capitulo muchos besoss barbii ii agus, graciass por el fic andree

FenhaGranger: nos alegramos que te haya gustado, si... parece que Harry no le da pie con bola cuando se trata con Hermione, pero ya vas a ver que poco a poco se va a ir juntando la pareja. Saluditos! agus ii barbii

Alexa Potter: Gracias !Espero que te guste el capi.. la respuesta de lavander la vas a ver en el baile del proximo capitulo, digamos que somos malas con agus y la dejamos ahi para que ustedes maquinen que paso : P jiji somos malas Agus.. ¬¬ , Bueno te mandamos un Besotee, barbii ii agus


	7. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, asi que... no nos demandes!

* * *

**

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti _–_**"Truly, Madly, Deeply"

* * *

Se acercaba el momento de la fiesta y todos estaban cada vez mas emocionados, se podía ver al Draquin Club yendo y viniendo por todo el castillo ultimando los preparativos para el gran evento. Habían comprado gran cantidad de dulces de Honeydukes y algunas cervezas de manteca cortesía de Madame Rosamerta, aunque varios de los cajones se veían sospechosos. 

Después del incidente con Snape, se había creado una especie de guardería para cuidar a las mandrágoras, lo cual facilitaba en gran medida el trabajo de los alumnos durante las clases. Allí se encontraban dos de los hombres más deseados de Hogwarts: Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

" ¿Estas seguro que trajiste todo? " – Le preguntaba Ron con impaciencia mientras el rubio dorado de Slytherin revolvía en un bolso tan grande como él.

" En vez de molestarme podrías ayudarme, sostén…"- respondió pasándole la mandrágora a Ron

"Ahh… realmente… ¿No se que harías sin mi Draquilin? "– Dijo Ron mofándose del rubio mientras tomaba a su carga. Draco lo miró con una mirada que hubiera echado a correr al mismísimo Voldemort.

"Recuérdame nunca tener un hijo contigo"– gruño Draco mientras verificaba que todas las cosas del bebe estuviera en orden y llenara un prospecto de todos los cuidados que debía tomar el que estuviera a cargo de la guardería.

" Yo se que te mueres por eso Draquín… pero sabes que no eres mi tipo. Además que tengo en miras cosas mas interesantes…"

" Mmm.. parece que volvemos a las andanzas…"- Draco replicó con una sonrisa que arqueó sus finos labios, sin apartar la vista del prospecto, mientras pensaba que su plan con Pavarti aparentemente estaba andando en marcha.

" Pero no te pongas celoso… siempre serás la madre de mi mandrágora…"

Justo cuando Draco iba a contestar lo que había dicho el colorado, que por la contorsión de su aristocrático rostro, lo que estaba a punto de decir evidentemente iba a contradecir todo lo que le hubieran enseñado en las clases de modales y etiqueta; apareció Lavander.

Su rostro no era menos oscuro que el del Slytherin, aparentemente ella estaría a cargo de la guardería. Los alumnos se turnaban para atender la misma, lo que no sabía la joven que los miraba de forma distante, era que el hecho que tuviera el turno a esta hora, para mala suerte de ella, o buena suerte de Harry y cierta morena, era consecuencia directa de que Draco era el ahijado de Snape, además de ser su alumno favorito.

" Buenas noches Lavander "– Saludó Ron con cortesía mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Están aquí todas las anotaciones? "– Preguntó con voz lúgubre mientras tomaba sin interés la hoja que Draco sostenía.

" Ehhh… si, si… toma, se llama Rabanito…"- Explicó Ron mientras se la entregaba.

" Sabes… Nunca entendí porque le pusimos ese nombre, o mejor dicho porqué le pusiste ese nombre" - Decía Draco mientras depositaba el bolso en una canasta que se leía "Malfoy / Weasley" y su corazón le daba un brinco al pensar en su nombre enlazado al de la familia más grande y amorosa que hubiera conocido; deseaba con todo su corazón formar parte de la misma y pensar en cierta pelirroja que le hacía temblar como una hoja en pleno otoño, hizo que se sonrojara levemente, si Ron supiera lo que pensaba lo hubiera matado.

" Ehh… creo que deberíamos ir yendo, ya se acerca la hora para alistarnos para la fiesta" – Sus orejas estaban tan rojas que rivalizaban con su cabellera fuego.

"Ok… nos vemos Lavander

"

Salieron rápidamente de la guardería y se cruzaron con un Dean que venía sosteniendo su mandrágora y no parecía nada feliz. Draco no pudo evitar emitir una risita, su padrino si que era eficiente. Ron le lanzó una mirada curiosa y se despidió de él, para encaminarse hacia la sala común de los leones.

Cuando entró era una algarabía todo el mundo corría buscando cosas, las chicas estaban como locas y los chicos aparentaban no prestarles atención, aunque las estudiaban atentamente, sobretodo a aquellas que habían escogido un vestido particularmente escotado o ajustado.

En la habitación se encontró con un Harry recién bañado que se estaba colocando unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados que demarcaba muy bien su figura y estaba eligiendo la camisa.

" ¿Cuál crees que debo elegir? "– Preguntó señalando dos camisas una verde botella que resaltaba sus ojos y una azul marino que tenía algunos detalles.

" Mmm… ¿Una limpia? "

"Argh… olvídalo Ron…"

"Lo siento amigo, sabes que no es mi fuerte…lo que te pongas te quedará bien…"

"Tanto que molestas a Draco pretendiendo estar interesado en él se te esta metiendo en la cabeza… ¿Me estás coqueteando? " – Se rió Harry sin poder contenerse. Ron le tiro una almohada, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el baño.

" Me daré una ducha…"

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la prefecta de Gryffindor, Luna se miraba ansiosa al espejo, sabía que hoy se encontraría con Lion King, o mejor dicho Ronald Weasley, un tercio del trío de oro de Hogwarts. Tenía puesto un vestido rosa con un pequeño escote insinuante que invitaba a imaginar… todo había sido elección de su pelirroja amiga. No le había dicho con quien iría, pero en cuanto Ginny se había enterado que participaría de la fiesta, la gryffindor se había mostrado sorprendida, sabía que Pansy nunca la invitaría… no estaba en el target de gente que había invitado. Eso quería decir una cosa¡A Luna la había invitado un chico! Entonces la menor de los Weasley puso manos a la obra y se había encargado de que todo saliera perfecto.

"Sabes, es la primera vez que me gusta lo que luces niña…" - Le dijo el espejo con una voz sorprendida.

Luna decidió omitirlo, a veces deseaba tener un espejo muggle que se limitara a mostrar su reflejo.

"Dime… ¿Quién es?"– Le preguntó por enésima vez Ginny mientras se calzaba su vestido aguamarina que tenía un corte marylin que se ataba al cuello y dejaba su espalda al descubierto.

" Por quincuagésima vez, Ginevra… no quiero decirlo porque sabes muy bien que por todo el castillo esta rodeado de Hickunds que se encargan de escuchar los deseos de las personas y se esfuerzan por echarlos a perder. Incluso los muggles saben de su existencia y no dicen sus deseos en voz alta."

" Como digas… ven… aquí tengo un poco de maquillaje, siéntate que te pondré un poco de color para resaltar tu rostro…"

Mientras Ginny le colocaba un poco de rimel para resaltar sus hermosos ojos claros, Hermione salió del baño, todavía no se había colocado el vestido. Se sentía nerviosa y en parte molesta, había discutido con Dean antes de que se hubiera ido a la guardería de las mandrágoras. Él se había negado a que ella fuera a la fiesta de Draco, había hecho una escena en la sala común producto de celos, bastante bien fundados, aunque esto era algo que Hermione no iba a reconocer. Tal había sido el escándalo que nuestra querida castaña se vio obligada a quitarle puntos a su adorada casa y asignarle un castigo a su novio; o exnovio para ser más exactos. Si bien no habían terminado la relación oficialmente, el hecho de que Dean se fuera hecho una furia de la sala común después de haber gritado, quitado puntos y asignado un castigo, y sin siquiera intentar arreglar nada, daba la pauta que la relación estaba pronta a morir.

" Hermy¡Apurate Mujer! Que no llegarás a tiempo, no querrás perderte la fiesta ¿No es cierto? "

"Yo… no lo sé… no me gustó como quedaron las cosas con Dean "

" Olvídalo, es demasiado celoso para su propio bien. Después de todo, tú no tienes la culpa de que él no haya sido invitado y además tenga que estar a cargo de la guardería" – Le apuntó Ginny al terminar con el rostro de Luna que parecía un ángel, la pelirroja hacia muy bien su trabajo.

"Lo sé…" -Aunque Hermione tenía la leve sospecha que aquí había gato encerrado, Dean si bien no era tan popular como Harry, Ron o Draco, era muy atractivo, lo cual hacía sospechoso que no fuera invitado a la fiesta de la gente VIP de Hogwarts. La no invitación de Dean y Lavander era evidentemente una forma arbitraria de excluirlos de la fiesta, y que justo tuvieran que estar a cargo de la guardería, guiaba a un nombre: Draco Malfoy. El slytherin los había sacado del medio rotundamente, y las intenciones que se escondían por debajo de sus acciones era lo que le hacía sentir a Hermione mariposas en el estómago.

" Ejemp… ¿Estás intentando crecer algún centímetro más para la fiesta? "

"¿Cómo? " – inquirió la morena todavía medio perdida en sus cavilaciones.

"He oído que cuando uno se queda estático es porque se conecta con las moiras del destino¿Te ha pasado Hermione?" – Preguntó Luna con cierta ansiedad mientras se acercaba.

"¡Que te pongas YA el vestido!"– Le gritó Ginny mientras la llevaba al placard y sacaba la prenda.

"Tienes razón, tengo que salir y olvidarme del incidente con Dean, si él no confía en mí, debe ser que no me ama como dice hacerlo"

"¡Esa es mi chica! Ahora… ¡Apurate que todavía te tengo que maquillar!"

Se podía escuchar la música proveniente de la Sala de los Menesteres, se podía escuchar música electrónica que retumbaba por todo el pasillo, las parejas iban entrando lentamente tomadas de las manos, y charlando entre ellas. Allí se encontraban: el-niño-no-tan-niño-que vivió, el rubio-slytherin-me-hice-bueno-y-adorable, y el pelirrojo-amigo-fiel-en-todas. Esperando a que sus dulces damiselas se dignaran a reunirse con ellos, y así entrar triunfalmente.

"Mira Weasley, tu hermana me deja plantado y será el: Devil Draco's return…"dijo molesto Draco mientras chequeaba nuevamente la hora. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

"Te lo mereces¿Por qué la has invitado? Sabes, que mi hermanita es aún muy pequeñita e inocente. No quiero ver tus garras en ella Malfoy, te lo advierto. Seremos amigos, pero le haces daño y te hechizaré hasta el olvido."

Harry y Draco se miraron furtivamente, Ron a veces parecía vivir en una caja de cristal, ignoraba o mejor dicho intentaba convencerse de que su hermana era aún una niña, si Ron supiera lo que la "niña" ya hacia… caería muerto de la impresión. Ginny Weasley había crecido para convertirse en una joven mujer muy deseable entre los chicos de Hogwarts.

Como si las quejas hubieran subido hasta la torre Gryffindor, Ginevra Weasley bajo las escaleras con toda la dignidad del mundo.

"Creí haberte dicho que llegaras a las diez. ¿Sabes que hora es?"

"Las diez y media. ¿Ya sentías mi ausencia "Draquilín"?

"Como crees, es solo que no me gusta que me dejen esperando…"

"¿Creíste que no aparecería verdad? " Le preguntó divertida viendo como Draco se ruborizaba levemente y lo ponía nervioso.

"Como si me interesara… con un solo chasquido de mis dedos "Para darle mayor énfasis a su tronó sus dedos con una sonrisa perfecta "hubiera tenido como mínimo veinte compañeras dispuestas a entrar conmigo"

"Entonces no veo porque te pusiste tan nervioso, Draquín…" le dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba ante la atenta mirada de su hermano "Me parece que estas perdiendo tu apuesta, te estoy poniendo nervioso…"

Draco no pudo evitar que por toda su espina dorsal le recorriera una gran electricidad, al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello. Se separaron y Draco la tomó de la mano, y la guió hacía la puerta de la sala de los menesteres sin dejar de notar como Ginny le guiñaba el ojo a Harry y a su hermano.

"Sabes… si no se comporta como un caballero, volverá a ser Malfoy el Hurón Saltarín de Hogwarts pero esta vez de forma permanente" Bufó Ron mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como entraban.

"Ron…" Pero Harry nunca pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, porque fue entonces cuando ella apareció como un ángel bajado del cielo, parecía que su cuerpo expedía luz, bajaba como una princesa, su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete con hebillas blancas apenas perceptibles pero que le daban un toque femenino, dejaban su largo cuello, del cual pendía un collar que tenía como dije, en forma de corazón, una piedra preciosa, como ella: blanca y brillante. Vestía un vestido rosa pálido con unas finas tiras, ajustado al cuerpo con unos finos detalles de strass en forma de flores, el vestido tenía una caída espectacular, al principio era ajustado pero luego se abría para darle más movimiento. Le dedicó una sonrisa y el corazón de Harry amenazaba con salírsele, se sentía anonadado, su cerebro no procesaba la información.

"Buenas noches, Harry, Ron…" Los saludó en un susurro.

"Hermione luces preciosa… estas… estas… simplemente hermosa" La halagó Harry con una voz ronca, se le había secado la boca. Se sentía tan nervioso, nunca había estado así. Le ofreció la mano y se dirigieron a la fiesta, dejando a Ron en espera de su cita. Pudieron ver que todos estaban bailando, Draco y Ginny estaban bastante pegaditos mientras sonaba de fondo una canción lenta y romántica. Muchas mujeres veían con envidia como la cabeza de Ginny encontraba en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco un nido perfecto, parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Draco la llevaba con gracia y delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y ella inconscientemente le acariciaba la espalda.

Luego comenzaron a pasar música un poco más movida y Harry la llevó al centro de la pista y la música empezó a poseerlos… olvidaron que ambos estaban de novios, que Collin tenía cámara fotográfica, que eran solo amigos… en ese momento eran ellos dos. La magia más poderosa los envolvía y los protegía. Harry se sentía fuerte, seguro, parecía que estar con ella le sanaba el corazón, que era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, la medicina para todos sus miedos. Sus cuerpos parecían sincronizar al mismo tiempo. De repente el mundo no era tan malo, no estaban en medio de una guerra, no estaba marcado por un destino… era simplemente Harry.

Luego de haber bailado varias piezas, fueron a tomar un refrigerio, se acercaron y vieron a Draco y a Ginny riendo mientras tomaban algo, que no era con seguridad cerveza de manteca, por el color de sus mejillas, aunque claro… podía ser otra cosa también.

"Potter, mejoraste tus habilidades en el baile" Soltó Draco mientras se reía, sus ojos grises tenían una tonalidad celeste, parecía sumamente feliz y relajado.

"En verdad, esta vez he tenido una mejor compañera" Le respondió mientras apretaba gentilmente la mano de Hermione que se encontraba en la suya.

"Cierto, muy cierto…" Asintió Draco quien se servía un poco más de esa botella que si bien tenía el título de cerveza de manteca , era indiscutible que era otra bebida. "Yo por mi parte, le estoy haciendo el favor a la pequeña Ginevra de ser su cita hoy…"

"¿Perdón? Quién era el que estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria porque me retrase un poco…" Retruco Ginny apenas ocultando la gracia que le hacía toda la situación.

"No sé de que hablas Weasley…"

"¡Ah! Ya cállate gruñón…" e hizo algo inesperado se incorporó y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que el rubio tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Instantáneamente se puso colorado, sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza distinta y una leve sonrisa inundó su rostro. "jajaja… mientras recuperas tu capacidad de hablar, sé caballero y sírveme un poco de eso que tomas"

Harry y Hermione se miraron, y con esa mirada se dijeron todo; sin poder evitarlo empezaron a reírse, ante la mirada atónita de Draco y Ginny, los cuales una vez bien servidos sus vasos, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras sonaba _"Fascination"_ de fondo e iban bailando con los vasos puestos en alto para que no se les volcaran, pronto se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

"No deberían estar tomando tanto" Rezongó Hermione

"No me gustaría ser Draco si se llegan a cruzar con Ron" reconoció el moreno.

Luego, de tomar un poco de cerveza de manteca (la verdadera, Hermione nunca lo dejaría tomar algo que estuviera prohibido). Volvieron a la pista de baile mientras comenzaba nuevamente una canción de fondo…

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_(Algo en tus ojos, hace que me quiera perder...)_

_  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_(Hace que me quiera perder, en tus brazos)_

_  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_(Hay algo en tu voz, que hace a mi corazón latir rápido)_

_  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_(Espero que este sentimiento dure el resto de mi vida)_

"Hermione, sabes… me encanta tenerte aquí conmigo. Te miro y veo en la hermosa joven que te estas convirtiendo. Eres como una rosa que se está abriendo a la primavera…" Clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los cafés de ella, sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y el corazón de ella comenzaba a latir furiosamente. Los ojos de Harry no podían dejar de mirarla, parecía querer llegar hasta su alma. "Lo que siento no podría expresarlo con palabras, porque aún no han inventado la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sucede en mi corazón"

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_(Si supieras lo solitaria que ha sido mi vida)_

_  
And how long I've been so alone_

_(Y cuanto tiempo he estado tan solo)_

_  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_(Y si supieras cuanto quería llevarme bien con alguien)_

_  
And change my life the way you've done_

_(Y cambiar mi vida como tu lo has hecho)_

"Harry… yo también te quiero. Sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin, sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras sentía como el rostro de Harry se iba acercando imperceptiblemente.

"Mione, hablo algo más que cariño… hablo de algo más profundo, algo que habita en lo más profundo del corazón… algo que te mantiene vivo durante las horas más desesperadas"

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_(Es como estar en casa, es como estar en casa)_

_  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_(Siento como si estuviera de vuelta de donde he venido)_

_  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_(Es como estar en casa, es como estar en casa)_

_  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_(Siento como si estuviera de vuelta a donde pertenezco)_

"Yo…" Comenzó diciendo Hermione cada vez más embriagada de la mirada del moreno, sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Si él no la estuviera sosteniendo seguramente perdería la estabilidad. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir" terminó diciendo en un susurró. Él sólo le sonrió mientras su vista se fijaba en sus labios.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_

_(Una ventana se quiebra, en una larga calle oscura)_

And a siren wails in the night

_(Y una sirena suena en la noche)_

But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me

_(Pero yo estoy bien, porque te tengo aquí conmigo)_

And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

_(Y casi puedo ver, que más allá de la oscuridad, hay luz)_

Harry terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos, Hermione instintivamente cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella. Sentía el agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, sintió como él la traía más para sí, buscando ahondar el beso. La lengua de Harry se paseaba por sus labios rogando permiso para entrar, hasta que Hermione accedió finalmente, haciendo más íntimo el beso.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_(Bueno, si tu supieras lo mucho que significa este momento para mí)_

And how long I've waited for your touch

_(Y cuanto he esperado para tocarte)_

And if you knew how happy you are making me

_(Y si tu supieras lo feliz que me estas haciendo)_

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

_(Nunca pensé que amaría a alguien tanto)_

Se sentía en las nubes, hacía tanto que deseaba haberlo hecho, amaba a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos desde el mismísimo momento en que la encontró en uno de los baños de las niñas cuando un troll amenazaba con quitarle la vida. Siempre la había amado, y siempre lo haría. Era un amor que superaba el simple amorío adolescente, era más profundo, más puro y más sublime. Quería pasar toda su vida al lado de ella.

"Te amo" Le dijo, esas dos palabras salieron del fondo de su ser, con el impulso de haber estado tanto tiempo encerradas sin poder ser pronunciadas.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_(Es como estar en casa, es como estar en casa)_

_  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_(Siento como si estuviera de vuelta de donde he venido)_

_  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_(Es como estar en casa, es como estar en casa)_

_  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_(Siento como si estuviera de vuelta a donde pertenezco)_

"Harry…yo…yo, aún estoy con Dean y no quiero lastimarlo" Comenzó diciendo Hermione cuando pudo recomponerse.

"Hermione, ven… este no es el lugar para hablar…" Tomándola de la mano se dirigieron hacia la salida viendo de reojo como Draco parecía estar cada vez más alegre mientras Ginny parecía festejar cada una de sus payasadas. Casi llegando a la entrada se encontraron con un Ron iracundo, Harry temió por Draco en un instante…

* * *

**Hola Después de mil años sin actualizar, hemos revivido cual ave fenix pero los compensaremos! el martes o miercoles subimos el cap que sigue! Todavía faltaa un buenn rato de fiesta¿Luna planto a Ron¿Hermy y Harry...¿Draco y Ginny? Muy próximamente ahora la parte mas divertida de escribir un fic y seguro la que mas se disfruta hablar con ustedes por medio de los RR :D divinos RR! Mil gracias por escribirnos, no saben cuanto nos levanta el animo! Mil gracias!**

La Prisionera de Azkaban: Hay andre andre, ginny y Draquin jjijiji q divinos, y el encuentro de Ron y Luna, uhy mi dios, lo habrá dejado plantado? Tan mala es? Jajaja lo veremos.. lo veremos, beuno andre q embole ir al cole, pero ya falta poquito y antes de irme, continuaaa el ficc hay sii que esta buenisimo, saludos y gracias, SpyWitch y Lady Sky

FranGilraen: gracias Fran, tu comentario significa mucho para nosotras nos alegra mucho q te guste, pero.. excelente? Nahh estamos lejos de eso jaja, por sierto esperamos tus capitulos en los fics y LA RECONCILIACION DE HERMY Y HARRY ejm ejm ejm, bueno muchas gracias, SpyWitch y Lady Sky

Olga: Gracias por tu comentario, ojalá este capitulo al igual q los otro te allá gustado! Viciosa de los fics de harry potter, bueno bienvenida al club! Jaja, muchas gracias SpyWitch y Lady Ski no t olvides de contarnos que tal este capitulo!

Tifanny: bueno tardamos bastante, pero el beso llego : ) jajaja llego tarde pero seguro, bueno ojala q este capitulo t guste también y por acá te mandamos saludos las locas que escriben este fic, gracias!

Serenitakou: perdon por la tardanza pero el proximo viene prontito, ojala este cap tmb t haya gustado como a nosotras escribirlo, apuradas si pero felices gracias a vos y otros q nos esciben para hablar un poco del fic, bueno gracias! SpyWitch y Lady Ski

Karmisael: chile! Somos vecinas aca las dos somos de Argentina jaja serquita si digamos q este trio esta q arde ;) jajaja lindos los chicos ehh ajjaa, beuno ojala este cap tmb t alla gustado, no t olvides de contarnos que tal el beso harry hermy, y mil gracias por tu tiempito para escribirnos unas fracesitas bonitas! SpyWitch y Lady Ski

leremychan: bueno harry hermione aquie tienes! Jaja la personalidad de Draco seductor el nene, esperemos q en la fiesta no se meta en problemas jaja, bueno miles de gracias y contanos que tal el capitulo, SpyWitch y Lady Ski

Nyissa: si es verdad el primer beso es con la mirada, pero el beso de hoy es mas interesante y divertido, a q si? ;) y mas si es con harry jajaa bueno en tu histpria voy avanzando! Esta espectacular, nos vemos pronto, SpyWitch y Lady Ski

naremoon: hola! Gracias por el comentario, si no sale en ninguna, esta oculto en nuestro borradores, ajaja, pero si es verdad no lo pusimos en ninguna parte pasa que en verdad la idea no era quie harry le pidiera que sean novios es como que Lavender lo soño jaja pero a Harry le da igual, Lavender sueña, pero Harry si se declara a la persona que ama y dentro de pocco lo veras! Espero que nos cuentes que tal el capitulo y miles de Gracias por leer, SpyWitch y Lady Ski

janepoter: HOLA! Por dios creo que RR me causo demaciada alegria junta a las dos jaja, no sabes lo que nos encanta que te guste esta sencilla historia! Pero maravillosa! (Nos sonrojamos las dos, gracias!) H y Hr pareja excepcional sin duda Ron y Luna quedan simpatiquisimos juntos y Draco y Ginny, hay por dior que pareja, no sabes lo que viene jajaj, Dean es tonto! Siiiiiii ajaja, Draco de otro forma no existe jajaa y en cuanto a lo de Ginny y bueno hay veces q la quermos matar jaja pero pobresita nos apiadmos de ella, que mas decir aguantenn loa papas Draco y Ron ajaja es que no quedan r tiernos juntitos jaja me encanta cuando Ron lo bromea, y la verdad es que si seguiremos con eso ), y los romances entere las parejas se vienen! Alla vamos jaja, beuno nos encanto tu RR enserio, ojala que te alla gustado este pequeño capitulo y dentor de pcoco tendras el siguiente, por sierto esperamos tu comentario con ansias!SpyWitch y Lady Ski

Mil gracias por leer y si pueden dejenos un RRss Gracias!


	8. Corre! Draco, Corre!

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, asi que... no nos demandes!

* * *

**

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti _–_**_ Corre! Draco, Corre!

* * *

_

"Hey! Ron… ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?" Preguntó aparentando alegría Harry, viendo la cara sombría de su amigo. "Deberías probar ese jugo especial que anda ofreciendo Pansy…"

"¡No apareció¿Te das cuenta? Me ha dejado plantado…" Ron exclamó de la nada, estaba tan metido en su problema que ni se había percatado que Harry y Hermione estaban tomados de las manos, ni que se escuchaba los cantos de Draco que evidentemente estaba completamente ebrio cantándole "Truly, madly, deeply" como sonata a Ginny quien se reía de cómo su voz ronca trataba de seguir a Savage Garden que sonaba como música de fondo.

"uhh… pero… ¡Qué raro¿Estás seguro? – inquirió Harry que estaba seguro de haber visto a Padma en algún momento de la fiesta.

"Si, amigo… más que seguro…" Ron parecía derrotado.

"Bueno, Ron… ¡Anímate! Ve a divertirte que no te ponga mal un plantón. La fiesta esta buenísima" Intentó animarlo Hermione.

"Sí ya veo, que para algunos si ha sido provechosa" Comentó ahora si mirándolos detenidamente.

"jejeje…" Comenzó a reír nerviosamente Harry hasta que un grito les llamó la atención al trío…

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_(Quiero estar contigo en una montaña)  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
(Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar)"_

Cantaba- gritaba Draco Malfoy mientras tomaba a una Ginny muerta de risa por la cintura y se le acercaba para darle un breve beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué le está haciendo a mi hermana!" Salió corriendo Ron en dirección de Draco.

"Ven, salgamos antes que se arme lío" La apuró Harry a Hermione mientras salían al pasillo, en donde estaba Luna Lovegood hablando con una integrante del Draquin Club.

Se dirigieron hacía un aula que quedaba cerca de la torre Gryffindor, ya que si bien tenían permiso del director de hacer la fiesta, no tenían permitido pasear por el castillo. Harry cerró la puerta y lanzó un hechizo Silencius para que Filch no los retara.

"Harry…"

"Hermione" Empezaron al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron nerviosamente. "Lo siento, dime tú primero…"

"Harry, sabes que estoy aún con Dean y tú estas con Lavander, no es lo correcto"

"Pero no se trata de lo que es correcto o no, ya no puedo evitar lo que siento…"

"¿La lastimarás?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Lastimarás a Lavander por estar conmigo?"

Harry se encontraba shockeado ante la pregunta a Hermione¿Qué pretendía? Harry no quería lastimar a nadie, pero simplemente la amaba mucho a su Mione como para salir con alguien más.

"¿La lastimarías?" Repitió impacientemente Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos. A veces Hermione parecía una habilidosa legirimante, como Snape parecía poder leer sus ojos con la misma facilidad que uno lee el periódico. "¿Harry?"

"No sé a lo que quieres llegar Hermione¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Sabes que no lastimaría a nadie si pudiera evitarlo"

Hermione le sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo fuera de lo normal, parecía que Harry había pasado cualquiera fuera la prueba que se escondía tras esa pregunta.

"Lo sé… es por eso que te amo más que a nadie. Temí que dijeras que sí… si me decías que no te importaría lastimar a Lavander por estar conmigo… ¿Qué seguridad hubiera tenido que no fueras a tener conmigo la misma cortesía?" Respondió Hermione, esto era una de las cosas que más sorprendía a Harry, él nunca sería capaz de leer entrelíneas como lo hacía ella.

"Te amo Mione" Le sonrió Harry y le dio un beso en una de sus manos. "Eso no lo dudes nunca, preferiría morir antes de hacerte nada malo".

"Lo sé… y si he podido esperar seis años para besarte puedo esperar un poco más hasta que terminemos con nuestras parejas, para poder estar juntos sin remordimientos."

"¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?" Preguntó Harry mientras tomaba suavemente una de sus manos y la besaba.

"Mmm… no lo creo."

"Tengo una idea" Repuso Harry, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, parecían despedir chispas, su verde era cada vez más intenso, eso significaba una cosa: una travesura estaba en camino…

"Ojo con lo que estés pensando" Advirtió Hermione con una voz más estricta de la que hubiera querido…

"¿Qué puedo estar pensando?" Preguntó pícaramente Harry mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara. "Una chica, un chico solos… en una habitación, con un silencius en la puerta…" Agregó con ansiedad, sus dos esmeraldas estaban fijos en Hermione, la cual ya estaba roja como un tomate.

"Harry James Potter te lo advierto…"

"Oh vamos Hermione! Sé que te mueres…" Su sonrisa se ampliaba más y se iba acercando peligrosamente. Hermione entrecerró los ojos de forma sospechosa, no iba a dejar que Harry viera que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, aunque era inevitable porque había llegado a un color rojo imposible de ocultar.

"¿Qué insinúas?" Preguntó precautoriamente la castaña.

"¡Tengamos una fiesta privada!" con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un grabador encantado para poder escuchar música, y unos sándwiches y refrescos. "¿Me hace el honor señorita de ser mi pareja por el resto de la noche?"

"Por supuesto caballero, será un placer."

Cuando Draco Malfoy se irguió después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, vio con terror que se acercaba a una velocidad angustiante un Ronald Weasley que parecía iracundo. Pese a todo el alcohol que corría por sus venas el instinto de preservación le dio una orden clara y sencilla que supo reconocer…: "¡Huye!" Draco se bajó de la barra en donde estaba cantando, dejando a una desconcertada pelirroja mientras comenzaba a correr entre la gente.

"¡Malfoy!" Ron rugió como un león, si intentara ser animago seguramente esa sería la forma que adoptaría. Comenzó a correr cuando vio que el rubio se había percatado de que se acercaba a él. Inició así una persecución histórica… parecía una corrida épica, el cabello fuego ondeando en el aire, con la cara contorsionada por el esfuerzo de correr y tratando de parecer atemorizante, mientras que su presa, con los dorados cabellos que parecían una aureola alrededor de la cabeza, corría bastante bien a pesar de tener sus reflejos adormecidos. Algún gracioso pensó en darle más clima a la escena porque de repente la música cambió y se podía escuchar el soundtrack de misión imposible. Todos estaban atentos a los dos amigos, Ginny miraba con cara de incredulidad mientras su cerebro procesaba la información dolorosa y lentamente.

Draco iba corriendo cuando se encontró con una chica en el camino de ellos dos, con el vaso sostenido a medio tomar, se lo sacó, tomó un poco y le tiró el contenido al pelirrojo que ya lo estaba alcanzado, lo cual hizo que se enojara aún más. Pero Draco que si bien era un buscador, y tenía relativamente buenos reflejos, al darse vuelta para mojar a su pelirrojo amigo, no se percató de que había una mesa delante suyo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Llevando consigo una parte del mantel, cayéndosele una panera encima. Ron ya lo había alcanzado, y sonrió al ver a Draco en el suelo.

"No estamos muy en forma huroncito, eh?"

"¡En guardia!" Dijo Draco tomando una panera, haciéndose el caballero medieval. Ron arqueó una ceja, el slytherin sí que estaba pasado de revoluciones, por lo que el león decidió seguirle el juego; tomó un servilletero que estaba en la mesa y lo blandió ante la cara de éste de forma amenazante, que hubiera dado más impresión si no tuviera pegado una foto de Draco adornado de moños de cinta bebé celeste.

"¡Esto es un desafío, hombre! Por estar con mi hermana sin mi autorización…" Dijo Ron intentando sonar caballeresco aunque fallando terriblemente. Algo había que convenir, por más esfuerzos que hiciera Ron, Draco siempre tendría ese aire nobiliario que él intentaba copiar inútilmente, le "faltaba gracia" como opinaba el slytherin.

Draco invistió con su panera y Ron lo detuvo con su servilletero, y aprovechó que la viborita recuperara el equilibro, cosa que no era muy fácil desde que se había tomado demasiadas copas y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

"Oh! Me habéis herido malvado… y pensar que te consideraba un hermano" Comenzó diciendo Draco mientras ponía cara de yo-no-rompo-un-plato.

"Ja! Te sirve de lección por abusar de mi hermana!" Replicó Ron, quien se puso colorado ante ver la cara de incredulidad que le dirigían no solamente Draco sino unos cuantos chicos que lo miraban. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja "¿Qué?" Todos negaron rápidamente mientras simulaban mirar para otro lado.

Cuando Ron iba a levantar a Draco sintió como lo envolvía un poder, y apenas escuchó el "Petrificus Totalus" que le enviaba su hermana.

"¡Basta de todo esto! Ron tengo 15 años, sé muy bien lo que hago. Además que estábamos bromeando juntos, sólo somos amigos y nada más." Pese a las copas que había compartido con el slytherin que tenía un servilletero en el brazo, parecía que Ginny estaba bastante en sí. Sus ojos cafés irradiaban determinación y su magia parecía vibrar alrededor de ella, estaba enojada, y algo que se sabía muy bien entre los Gryffindors era que nada era peor que una Ginevra enojada. "Ahora, quiero que termines con todo este espectáculo, y nos dejes a todos seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, que dentro de poco va a terminar" levantó el hechizo de su hermano y se agachó sobre Draco para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando pasó por al lado de él, Draco le dio un vaso para hacer las paces, y le guiñó un ojo. Ron bajó la mirada… era whisky… esa culebra lo iba a escuchar muy bien el día siguiente por la mañana. La pelea con Draco lo había hecho olvidar el porqué estaba tan enojado, en verdad había sido una forma de escaparse de lo que realmente le preocupaba, había sido como una descarga a tierra. Capaz se había pasado un poco.

Ron se encontraba solo en un costado de el gran salón, estaba sentado en el suelo con un vaso de Whisky en la mano, "lo había dejado plantado" esa idea no dejaba de resonarle la cabeza y de perturbarle, comenzó a pensar en quién podía ser esa chica, su próxima conquista...

"_Ella me dijo que no la habían invitado… o sea que si no está acá, es porque no la dejaron entrar"_ – reflexionó Ron mirando para todos los costado para ver las chicas que se encontraban allí, ninguna de ellas podía ser. Justo en frente pasó Padma, Ron se quedó mirándola detenidamente, era bonita sin duda... "_Entonces_ _ella no podía ser, por que ella estaba en la fiesta_" ¿Qué sentía por ella? Amor, no claro que no, una atracción, pero ella no era la chica con la que había hablado, entonces ¿quien?...

"NO PUEDEN NI PARAR A UNA NIÑA, ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN, SI NO TIENE INVITACION NO ENTRA" gritó una alterada Pansy a dos de las integrantes de Draquin Club que eran las que aseguraban la entrada, para que nadie que no tenga invitación pase, después de recibir semejante orden de su líder, volvieron a sus puestos.

"Discúlpanos pero sin invitación no entras, creo que es bastante claro" – le explicó una chica parada del lado derecho delante de la puerta

"Es que veras mi invitación tuvo un problema y no pudo venir, pero si quieren mañana se las doy" – les reveló Luna en tono amable, lentamente avanzaba para entrar pero estas dos se juntaron cerrándole el paso

"¿Qué problema tuvo tu invitación?" indagó divertida la que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la puerta, estaban aburridas y siempre se reían de la lunática, por lo que era una buena distracción, mientras la otra ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Veras, me la he comido" les explicó Luna en un susurro, como si le estuviera revelando algún secreto de estado, y con movimientos circulares se tocaba lenta y delicadamente la panza. Las guardias no evitaron empezar a reír.

"Vas a necesitar una mejor excusa para poder entrar, sabes aunque no parezca no somos tan tontas" señalaron las dos, Luna cobró un expresión de sorpresa haciendo que sus enormes ojos grandes se convirtieran en dos zafiros anormalmente enormes para su rostro y se dijo "_No me digas_"

"Bueno esta bien les diré un secreto pero no deben decirle a nadie¿si?" les confió Luna, ambas asintieron y se inclinaron un poco para poder escuchar mejor lo que Luna Lovegood les quería decir.

"Chicas, esta es una conspiración para emborrachar a Draco con un vino extraído de las hudasfiski que habitan en el bosque prohibido y mientras ustedes están afuera Pansy lleva a cabo su plan para conquistar a Draco y llevárselo sin que ustedes se den cuenta, y he venido para evitarlo " explicó Luna evaluando la cara de frustración de ambas fans, que la miraron en principio con suspicacia, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en menos de dos segundos habían salido corriendo para impedir que Pansy se quedara con Draco – "_No, definitivamente no son tan tontas como parecen… ¡Son todavía peores! Todo el mundo sabe que los hudasfiski están en Rumania…_" murmuró Luna riéndose.

Despacio entró a la gran fiesta, fue mirando todas las partes del salón, por un lado había gente que bailaba, otros comían mientras hablaban con sus compañeros y otros como Draco ya estaban pasados de copa, mientras mostraba magistralmente como tomar tequila con un poco de limón y sal. Justo cuando iba a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Ginny, Pansy la vio, intentó esconderse para que Pansy pensara que la había imaginado pero no alcanzó, pronto las dos estaban en un rincón discutiendo.

"Es que no entiendes, no te invitamos, no podes entrar, no sos bienvenida, LO ENTENDES?"- gritó Pansy, bruscamente. Para ser una slytherin realmente tenía muy poco de la sutileza que caracterizaba a su casa. Luna simplemente miraba el salón como aburrida, eso era infalible con la gente histérica. "¿Qué no me oyes¡NO ERES BIENVENIDA!"

"Oh no… si te oigo muy bien… creo que hasta te ha escuchado el director" Respondió Luna mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pansy se sintió incómoda, Luna sin saberlo sabía intimidar a la gente con sus propias armas. Cerca de ahí estaba Ron que había sido sacado de sus cavilaciones por los gritos de Pansy, por lo que despacio se levantó del suelo y fue hacia ella.

"Hey Pansy, deja que se quede, mientras mas gente haya mejor, además es muy bonita" – le dijo Ron a Pansy, sin saber bien quien era la muchacha, pero que desde atrás no se veía nada mal.

"Por dios, solo encárgate de que no arruine la fiesta, lo único que me faltaba" – dijo cada vez mas despacio, mientras furiosa se iba a buscar a su amado. Ron se acercó a la chica que aún le daba la espalda y le puso una mano en el hombro, al tacto estaba helada como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en el pasillo. "Oye, ven discúlpala, está mal porque Draco no ha bailado ni una pieza con ella" La chica se dio media vuelta y le sonrió. Ron se quedó de piedra, nunca había visto una chica tan linda en Hogwarts, aunque intentaba buscar su nombre en el cerebro no podía dar con él.

"Gracias" – dijo Luna mirándolo detenidamente – "Creo que no soy la única sola esta noche, me han dejado plantada, pero no lo comentes ¿Y a ti?" dijo sonriéndole

"Supongo que en verdad todo fue un sueño" dijo con la cabeza inclinada, Ron la miró, suavemente con una mano le fue levantando el rostro – "Créeme él que te haya dejado sola es un tonto" le comentó el muchacho de ojos azules mirándola tiernamente.

"No, yo creo que fue lo mejor… dicen que las cosas suceden por algo¿No? Las parcas del destino siempre están cortando e hilando la madeja de la vida, así que no me sorprende que hayan cambiado los planes, y no me molesta que lo hayan hecho, me han dado un plan beta bastante bueno" Agregó mirándolo y guiñándole un ojo a Ron que la miraba extrañado.

"¿Vas a adivinación?" Preguntó Ron que había leído sobre las parcas con Trelawney.

"Oh si… una materia bastante interesante si tuviéramos una profesora decente…" Dijo Luna en un suspiro "Pero lo que importa es lo que construyamos nosotros¿No te parece?"

"Eso creo… oye… de todas formas¿Cuál era tu primer plan¿Quién te había invitado?" Preguntó curioso Ron mientras le ofrecía un poco de cerveza de manteca.

"Ohh… ya no tiene importancia, en serio… ven vamos más para dentro que aún tengo frío de estar esperando afuera."

"Existe una técnica milenaria para acabar con el frío" Dijo Ron con el rostro iluminado.

"¡Bailemos!"

Tomados de la mano comenzaron a bailar una música bastante movida, Ron se maravillaba al verla bailar, no lo hacía como todo el mundo, hacía movimientos extraños, giraba sin parar, o lo tomaba de las manos y saltaban de un lado para el otro, al principio Ron que siempre era tímido intentó separarse un poco de ella, pero la joven le había dicho "Olvida que tienes 16 y disfruta como si fueras un niño", y así lo había hecho… se sentía feliz. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con una chica, había tenido sus aventurillas con alguna de ellas, pero con su compañera de baile parecía como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre, como si hubieran sido cortados con la misma tijera. Tal vez ella tenía razón y el plan beta era mejor que el original. Después de mucho reír, se sintieron con sed y decidieron sentarse.

"Ahh… ¡qué bien me la he pasado!" Decía Ron mientras tomaba unos sándwiches, ya le había agarrado hambre.

"jajaja… si, la verdad es que nunca voy a fiestas, pero la verdad que ésta la recordaré para toda mi vida" Ron no podía evitar sentir todo un cosquilleo cuando ella miraba como perdida el salón, parecía un ser de otro planeta, que disfrutaba de las cosas más simples y normales de la vida.

"Al final aún no me has dicho quien eres" Tanteó Ron deseando conocer su nombre

"¿No te has dado cuenta?" Preguntó Luna prestándole toda la atención al pelirrojo, el cual se sintió incómodo ante esa mirada escrutiñadora.

"Lo siento… no conozco a todas las chicas del colegio" Replicó Ron colorado como su cabello.

"jajaja… esta bien… tampoco pretendía que me reconocieras, la mayor parte de la gente me omite. Pero me llamo la atención que siendo amiga de tu hermana no me reconocieras, eso es todo…" respondió Luna mientras miraba sus manos, nunca le importaba que la gente la omitiera o se riera de ella, pero esta vez sintió como una puntada en el pecho. Ronald si bien no cruzaban muchas palabras cuando estaba con Ginny, siempre le había caído bien.

"¿ Lu… Luna?" Preguntó atónito Ron "¡No te reconocí! Estas super cambiada" Dijo intentando no centrarse mucho en el escote que lo había estado observando hacía tiempo…

"jijiji… ¡Te has dado cuenta! Esta bien…" Dijo Luna evitando la mirada del hermano de su amiga. Pero sintió unos dedos que le tomaban la pera y la hicieron mirar hacía él, sus dedos cálidos contra su piel apenas tibia hizo que se estremeciera. Lo miró tratando de disimular serenidad.

"Me alegra de que seas tú con quien compartí este momento, me animaste la noche que venía siendo bastante mala. Espero que yo haya estado a la altura…" Luna se sintió sonrojarse.

"Si, si… has estado… ha sido hermosa la velada. Yo también tenía una mala noche, mi cita no apareció y pensé que como siempre terminaría haciendo los crucigramas de la revista en la sala común."

La honestidad de Luna era algo que a Ron siempre lo descolocaba, ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que decía, pero había muy pocas personas que eran realmente tan sinceras. Cuando a veces la escuchaba hablar con Ginny, siempre se preguntaba como Luna no había terminado en Gryffindor, decir la verdad y ser honesto era la prueba de valentía más formidable que existía, pero aún así… Luna era sumamente inteligente, a pesar de ser disparatada.

"¿Algún día me dirás quién te invitó?" Preguntó haciendo gala de la curiosidad gryffindor.

"En verdad no sé ni quien es" Ron de repente se quedó estático en ese preciso instante, la miró profundamente, se dio cuenta, ella era la chica que había estado buscando " Tuu.. tu.. tu eres.. Raa…banii… too" preguntó Ron

"Si, digo... ¡Qué? " Luna casi saltó "¿Ron Weasley¿The Lion King, esto es un error, solo eso…" dijo y se encaminó hacia la salida, sus piernas parecían puestas en automático, lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a su sala común, Ron se quedo paralizado hasta que lentamente reaccionó y fue corriendo detrás de ella "¡ESPERA, por favor no te vayas…"

"Es que no entiendes… tu eres Ron Weasley, qué podría querer uno de los chicos mas populares y codiciados de todo el colegio," – Explicó Luna mirándolo atentamente "Veras yo, yo soy Luna Lovegood ¿Entiendes? Soy la rara del colegio, he visto con quienes has salido, yo no encajo en ninguno de los modelos que tienes de mujer… "

"Creo que no entiendes… eso es lo que te hace diferente… no eres como las demás, eres única, tienes personalidad… todas son iguales, parece como si hubiera una fábrica secreta que las condicionara a ser de una determinada forma, y te critican porque simplemente eres feliz sin estar pendiente del qué dirán, cosa que ellas nunca han podido superarlo." Luna no pudo evitar sonreírle.

"Eres muy tierno… pero creo que no somos compatibles, somos muy distintos. Te sacaría de las casillas, además…"

"¡Luna! Sé que puede funcionar…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porqué lo sé… no sé mi ojo interior…" Ya se estaba empezando a contagiar de sus respuestas, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír

"Ronald… es apresurado, ni siquiera me reconociste hace un rato."

"Luna…" Le tomó una de sus manos, y le dio un beso en ella, "¿Podemos intentar ser amigos por lo menos?" Ron necesitaba estar con ella, se había convertido en su obsesión, y después de haber pasado la fiesta con ella, se daba cuenta que aunque fuera su amistad necesitaba para tranquilizar su corazón. Lentamente la iría conquistando y la convencería que era la chica ideal para él y que él sería todo lo que ella necesitara. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de la amiga de Ginny.

"¡Claro que sí!" Le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas de la alegría "Eso será genial… ¡Decididamente no olvidaré nunca esta fiesta!" Y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó, Ron no pudo evitar sentir mil mariposas recorriéndole el estómago, sentir la piel apenas tibia contra él hacía que deseara abrazarla para transmitirle su calor.

Cuando se separaron, escucharon a Blaise que los llamaba para un show que tenía preparado Draco para dar fin a la fiesta, Ron le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y la trajo para sí, dándole un poco de su calor, le daba la sensación que con ese escote y la fina tela del vestido Luna se terminaría ganando el resfriado de la temporada. Ella se inclinó sobre él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Vamos, quiero ver que hace el hurón embriagado"

"ajajaaja… ¡Entonces era cierto lo del plan!" Dijo Luna sorprendida, Ron la miró extrañado, pero le guiñó el ojo, Luna y sus ocurrencias le daban sabor a la vida.

La fiesta había vuelto a revivir después del episodio, todos siguieron disfrutando de la misma, y nadie se había percatado que ya se acercaba la una de la mañana, hora hasta la cual se había extendido el permiso. Ya Pansy había servido las comidas dulces y todo el mundo estaba comiendo un poco de torta, caramelos, bombones y tartas. Draco se había entusiasmado con ciertos licores de chocolate, que parecían ser sus favoritos… Pansy se acercó hacia Draco con una sonrisa placentera mientras él le recomendaba a Ginny que probara el licor de huevo.

"Draquín… todo el mundo piensa que siendo el agasajado deberías decir unas palabras o algo…" Comentó Pansy.

Ginny la miró suspicaz, Draco apenas podía mantenerse en pie¿Y pedía que diera un discurso? No pudo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo, recibiendo una severa mirada de la slytherin, la cual la odiaba por haber acaparado al dragoncito toda la noche, el sentimiento era mutuo.

"¡Claro! Como voy a decepcionar al Draquín club, espera que busco lo necesario…" Draco se levantó y fue a buscar algo, dejando a las dos chicas en la mesa. Pansy la miró por encima del hombro, y le dijo con una voz ácida y fría:

"Cenicienta, recuerda que a las 12 se terminaba el hechizo… ahora estas usando tiempo comprado. Sabes que es todo un juego¿Verdad? Él siempre juega con las mujeres que le interesan, Draco Malfoy no ama a nadie, se divierte si… pero nada más. Así que has caso a tu hermano y aléjate de él, te harás medio daño."

"¿Y supongo que debo hacerte caso a vos? Una chica que esta tan obsesionada con él como para hacer una fiesta en su nombre, mandar hacer manteles con su rostro, servilleteros con su imagen, una torta de cinco pisos formando el cuerpo de él. Perdona si no te tomo muy en serio… además que no tengo ningún interés en él." Concluyó Ginny de forma abrupta mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde de la nada comenzaba a elevarse un pequeño escenario."

"Haces bien… Draco pertenece a una slytherin como él"

De repente Blaise apareció en el escenario y comenzó diciendo:

"Atención, Atención por favor… va a comenzar el cierre de la fiesta a cargo de Draco quien es el agasajado"

Así, en menos de medio segundo todos los pares de ojos estuvieron sobre el escenario. Ya eran la una de la madrugada, era mejor que se apurara o Filch les daría detención de todos, y lo peor… castigo si los encontraba ebrios. De repente se apagaron las luces, quedando sólo iluminado el escenario que tenía encima una bola bolichera que giraba en todos los colores y surgió una figura con una túnica negra, que se dio vuelta y era Draco Malfoy con una peluca negra que parecía una cortina sobre su rostro y se había colocado una nariz de tucán que desfiguraba su hermoso rostro. Era evidente a quién estaba imitando, y comenzó una música:

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**Love's going to leave me**

**(Soy demasiado sexy para mi amor, demasiado sexy para mi amor... mi amor me va a dejar…)**

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts**

**(Soy demasiado sexy para mi camisa, demasiado sexy para mi camisa, tan sexy que me duele)**

Comenzó Draco cantando mientras hacía la imitación del profesor cuando caminaba con las manos en las caderas y hacía volar su capa y movía su trasero.

**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

**And I'm too sexy for your party**

**Too sexy for your party**

**No way I'm disco dancing**

**( Y soy demasiado sexy para Milan, demasiado sexy para Milan, Nueva York y Japón. Y soy demasiado sexy para tu fiesta, demasiado sexy para tu fiesta. De ninguna manera voy a bailar como en una disco)**

Luego tomó los bordes de su capa y comenzó a bajarlos intentando parecer provocativo, pero fallando porque quedaba grotesco con las facciones de Snape, provocando la risa de todos sus compañeros.

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**(Soy un modelo, sabes lo que quiero decir. Y hago mi pequeña vueltita en la pasarela, sii en la pasarela, en la pasarela siii, hago mi pequeña vueltita en la pasarela)**

Agarró un bolso en forma de caldero y comenzó a revolearlo mientras guiñaba a los chicos que se encontraban delante del escenario y se lo lanzó a Ginny mientras se daba vuelta y movía el trasero mientras se alejaba. Todo el mundo aplaudía y se descostillaba de la risa.

**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car**

**Too sexy by far**

**And I'm too sexy for my hat**

**Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that**

**(Soy demasiado sexy para mi auto, demasiado sexy para mi auto, de lejos muy sexy... y soy muy sexy para mi sombrero. Demasiado sexy para mi sombrero que piensas sobre eso…)**

De la nada salió un sombrero muy parecido al que había usado la boggart de Snape en tercer año cuando Neville estaba intentando deshacerse de ella, y Draco se ponía y sacaba mientras todo el mundo lo victoreaba, hasta que se escucho una voz fría y profunda desde el fondo que paralizó a todos…

"¡Suficiente de esta estupidez! 80 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff… 30 puntos menos para Slytherin." Era Snape que parecía enojadísimo, pero no lo suficiente como para sacarle tantos puntos a su casa. Sus ojos negros impenetrables se clavaron en Draco que parecía haber recobrado la sobriedad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Los quiero a todos fuera en 5 segundos, menos el señor Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson" Snape arqueó sus labios, eso no era una buena señal…

* * *

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda! (sino pregúntenle a Barbi que le fue mal en obligaciones que le puede dar cátedra sobre las deudas) jejejejejjee bueno aquí estamos nuevamente como la yerba mala que nunca muere para deleitarlos con otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, porque nos costó mucho sacarlo (nota de barbi: yo en algunas partes odie el capitulo) Pero bueno son detallines y es su deber decirnos: "nooooooo estuvo bueno" así nos alegran y nos alivian un poco ; )..

Ahora a contestar sus RR que desde ya se los agradecemos un montón!

Tiffany: nos alegra que te guste nuestro fic! y si Draco abusó y deberá ser responsable de sus actos jejejejeje Espero que nos sigas leyendo! además que ahora se viene las CONSECUENCIAS de la borrachera, ojala este capitulo tambein t alla gustado ) gracias!

Naremoon: Siii! llego llego el ansiado Beso y no con la mirada! (Agus ahí si que estuvimos malas me parece jejeje, agus- sisis barbi demaciado malas) Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, y veremos, veremos como termina la fiestecilla privada de la pareja mas linda ;) t aaseguro q no t vas a decepcionar, ojala este cap tambien te alla gustado y nos sigas contando que tal, gracias y saludos, Barbi y agus

Wordenwood: no sabes como me alegra q te alla gustado, i mas q sea una de tus historias favoritas, gracias por pasasr y leer este pequeño fic q hago con baarbi que desde aca tmb t agradece, muchos saludos y gracias! ojala sigas leyendo : ). Agus y barbi

FranGilraen: oooohhh FranGilraen tu ojo interior es agudo.. jejejejee veo que has sido agraciada con el noble arte de la adivinación ; ) Nos alegramos que te haya gustado el capitulo y sii.. cumplimos (Que es eso ! Se viene una tormenta que va a arrasar la tierra cumplimos con nuestra promesa! ) estamos actualizando. muerte ? no estas siendo muy drastica amiga nuestra? no.. tenes razon ) muerte y eso de que los pillen.. nose.. confias en tu ojo interior? ; ) Saludos Barbii y aguss

JANEPOTER:

AGUS- ¿pisicopata? nahh a mi me encantan sus rr no barbi ?

BARBI- ¬¬ me robaste la linea nena! eso es plagio! (sigo demasiado metida en mi trabajo practico, omitan mi vocabulario juridico Jjeje ) Pero si tambien me encantan sus review ) me alegro que te guste el fic la idea de escribirlo de a dos, surgio cuando Agus me puso un revolver en la cabeza eso se supone que no debia decirlo, no ¬¬?

AGUS- jajaja no fue tan as! si la oblige pero... bueno mejro ejmejm cambiamos de tema, no nos presentamos sabias?

BARBI- bueno, yo soy Lady Ski la amenazada, y ella es agus, spywitch, agusita, bonita, o como se ponga de nick jejeje

AGUS- mentira yo soy SpyWitch pero decime agus ), y ella es Lady Ski, alias la loca, Jupiter (ya que viene de esa planta entre otros : ) jaja)

BARBI: ) si todas esas soy yo.. pero podes decirme Jorgelina(segudno nombre de barbi jajajja - agus) ) nooo mentira, decime Barbi, bueno y ahora a contestas el fic!

AGUS- si mi capitana ;) (ya quisiera – pensamientos de agus)

BARBI: nos encanta que le guste lo de Draco y Ron, que yo me divierto mucho escribiendolo!

AGUS- ejm ejm yo fui la de la idea!

Barbi: ¬¬ buem.. no entremos en el tema de la propiedad intelectual.. enemos que aclarar lo de lion king.. agus?

AGUS- Si?

BARBI: tienes el honor de explicar...

AGUS- ahh! Sii el moco q te mandaste! Gracias por el honor! Jeje bueno ejm la cosa era que BARBI lo que quizo dar a entender no era como que luna decía eso, sino como q nosotras lo acotábamos, como que lo dábamos a entender, pero nunca quisimos q parezca que luna sabia, pero hay q ser sincera yo cuando lo releí tampoco me di cuenta que podían llegar a confundirse, asi q t debemos una disculpa

BARBI: muy bien! saldado el error... ahora.. Draco y Ginny.. como me gusta esa pareja ) es la segunda que me gusta despues de H/Hr.. y si bien no paso mucho a Ginny en los libros.. tengo mi propia imagen de ginny contruida por los fics que me encanta jejejeje

BARBI: Bueno.. piensa todavía en Dean porque no termino formalmente con el, es muy considerada la verdad después de como la trató el.. también habrás visto que en este capitulo es considerada con Lavander... esa es nuestra Hermi noble como toda una gryffindor ; ) AGUS - y con respecto a que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una... digamos que entre las dos hacemos una... tenes q acordarte que la de baarbi no cuenta! jajaa

BARBI: como veras nos amamos con agus.. somos como hermanas.. como Caín y Abel ¬¬

AGUS: jajaja, solo q vos me matas a mi )

Barbi: ajajajajjaja nooo sabes que te quiero... qué haría sin ti! a parte de no tener que preocuparme porque hace mil años que no actualizamos, de obligarme a leer fics tristes, fics de Dark Harry y etc.. que sería de mi vida..!

AGUS- jejeje, yo me preguntaba lo mismo! Que harías sin mi, pobre vallamos terminando, vas a ver que no nos va a dejar mas RR, la estas asustando barbi!

BARBI: buen! te mandamos un Beso enorme gracias por seguir leyendo, la idea de responderte así fue de Agus y esperamos que te haya gustado el fic! AGUS- no necesitabas acalara q la idea fue mia ) gracias en serio por seguir leyendo, saludoss y besoss enormessss! Nos vamos barbi?

BARBI- vamos agus, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! (barbi y agus se van de la mano saludándote)

Olga: ajajajaja Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic Esperemos que este capitulo también te haya gustado, cuéntanos q te pareció, el próximo termina la fiestita, habra problemas? Saludos de barbii y agus

Hermy: Hola! Ya actualizamos! Cumplimos con nuestra promesa de actualizar el miércoles Espero que no te defraudemos con el capitulo, cuéntanos q te pareció, ojala sigas leyendo, besos barbii y aguss

La Prisionera de Azkaban: ajajajjaja sisisisi feo estado el de las copas... vos sabes que cuando uno tiene abstinencia en cuanto la corta es peor? jajajajajaja Nos alegra que te haya gustado el fi! Y ya tenes resuelto lo que paso con Hermi y Harry, Ron y Luna.. aunque todavia no lo que paso con Draco o, te mandamso saludos y garcias por estar ahiii baarbii y agus


	9. El Arte de Dejarlo Ir

Ho- Hola Barbi y Agus se esconden detras de la pc.. tenemos justificativos los examenes malditos parciales…igualmente se alegraran que aprobamos todo y ya estamos listas para actualizar mas seguido! Pedimos miiil disculpas, hoy le decía a Agus "¿Hace cuanto no actualizamos?" 2 meses me dice y yo: noooooooooooo ajajjaja asi que nos apuramos para subir un capitulo, asi que espero que no este muy agarrado de los pelos. Mil perdones nuevamente, la verdad que somos unas caras duras por tardarnos tanto…

* * *

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, así que... no nos demandes!**

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti –** "_El Arte de Dejarlo Ir"_

* * *

Draco se sentía atrapado, Snape lo miraba intensamente sus ojos parecía iracundo, el salón se había vaciado en menos de un segundo, aunque Draco vio que una cabecita pelirroja de forma muy reticente había abandonado la sala. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco sonrió a medida que un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo.

"Parkinson… comienza a levantar toda esta mugre, Sr. Malfoy sígame." Snape en dos grandes zancadas había abandonado la habitación sin siquiera asegurarse que Draco lo siguiera, el slytherin le dirigió una mirada a Pansy quien de muy mal modo había comenzado a levantar la capa de su disfraz.

"Vete o empeorarás las cosas" Le aconsejó mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

Apenas salió de la sala de los menesteres, entró en pánico porque no tenía ni idea donde se había dirigido el profesor de pociones, pero al mirar hacia la derecha vio una estela de su túnica negra que como siempre ondeaba tras él. Apuró el paso hasta que lo siguió a una de las aulas que estaban vacías.

"¿Qué pretendes Draco?" Lo inquirió Snape tan pronto había cerrado la puerta "¡Sigues actuando como si no estuviéramos en una guerra! Tus acciones nos llevarán a la tumba."

"Yo…" Comenzó diciendo el rubio para intentar defenderse.

"No digas lo siento, ahora no sirve, el lío ya está hecho…" Lo interrumpió su mentor, "Draco, así nuestro plan no va a funcionar, sabes que estaba repleto de hijos de mortifagos toda la sala… las cosas se pueden complicar notablemente si ven que hay desacato de tu parte" Terminó diciendo casi en un susurro a medida que se acercaba al rostro de su alumno, Draco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo, resignado sintió como penetraba su mente.

"Severus¡creo que estás exagerando las cosas!" Draco no intentaba levantar la voz, pero estaba desesperado por probarle a Snape que la situación no era tan grave. "Es cierto, quizás me excedí, pero estaban todos tan o más ebrios que yo… no pasará nada…"

"Draco, una de las reglas de oro que me han permitido sobrevivir hasta ahora, es jamás depender de otros." Hizo una pausa mientras se alejaba un poco de él, cerró momentáneamente los ojos y al abrirlos se notaba que estaba extremadamente cansado, "En este momento estás dependiendo de veinte adolescentes totalmente inútiles para retener cosas que deben y que son enteramente capaces de grabar en su memoria los mínimos detalles de algo que consideran deslealtad."

Draco se sorprendió que hubieran veinte futuros mortífagos en el colegio, pero intentó parecer impasible, necesitaba de alguna forma rectificar lo que había hecho.

"¿Qué crees que deba hacer?" Preguntó con un dejo de resignación.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer para modificar lo hecho, ahora piensa en lo que harás de aquí en adelante."

Hubo un gran silencio en donde sólo se podía escuchar los sonidos propios de la noche cerrada que se alzaba, Severus estaba ligeramente apoyado sobre la pared y Draco se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo retado, en el medio de la sala. Siempre había visto a su padrino como a un padre, el hombre si bien no era demostrativo era la figura paterna que suplantaba a la frialdad y desdén de Lucius.

Secretamente Draco desde que era pequeño hacía lo imposible por unirlo a su madre, con la esperanza de cumplir con su más ansiado deseo: tener una familia. Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió una mano que se cerraba en la parte posterior de su nuca y gentilmente le daba un apretón.

"No te estreses más, Draco…" Comenzó diciendo, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le retiró la mano en un gesto de dolor y la llevó a donde estaba la marca tenebrosa. "Exagerado yo¿Eh? … vuelve con Parkinson" Y se retiró rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a un perplejo Draco.

Harry y Hermione estaban bailando una canción lenta cuando al mirar hacía el reloj que estaba ubicado encima del pizzarón, se dieron cuenta que de un momento a otro se harían la una de la mañana.

"Creo que deberíamos ir yendo, no quiero que nos atrapen fuera de la fiesta y vagando por los pasillos" Aconsejó Hermione mientras abandonaba con decepción el calor del cuerpo de Harry que la tenía muy pegadita.

"Es cierto, no quiero que Filch arruine la noche más feliz de mi vida" Le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en una de sus manos. "Vamos para la sala común, quizás los demás ya están allí"

Juntos salieron por los pasillos del castillo, que estaba totalmente desierto, o eso era lo que hubieran deseado…

"¡POTTERCILLO! Pequeñillo… andando en andanzas como su papito… vas a terminar en un POCILLO!" Gritó Peeves con todas sus fuerzas, "JAJAJAJAJA... FILCH! FILCH alumnos haciendo cochinadas en el tercer piso! JAJAJAJA!"

Harry no podía creer su suerte, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó de la mano a la castaña y comenzó a correr como si el mismísimo Voldemort se hubiera materializado, podía escuchar el zumbido de Peeves que los seguía y decía tonterías.

Al llegar a una de las escaleras, viraron antes de que el poltergeist pudiera seguirles el rastro y subieron a toda velocidad. Llegaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda dijeron la contraseña y entraron.

"Eso…estuvo… muy cerca" Dijo Harry agitado mientras se apoyaba sobre uno de los sillones.

"¿Crees que le dirá a Filch?" Preguntó Hermione que tenía las mejillas totalmente coloradas e intentaba recuperar el aliento, todo su cabello estaba enmarañado, algo que a los ojos de Harry era totalmente adorable. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella mientras una sonrisa se colaba en su rostro.

La tomó de los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que Hermione se estremeciera a su tacto, pudo ver su nerviosismo y su duda.

"Estamos hablando de Peeves Mione, lo hizo para torturarnos y no porque realmente le interese las normas del colegio" Y le guiñó el ojo mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba lentamente el cuello.

"Harry… creo que es hora de ir a dormir" Le dijo suavemente, casi como rogándole que la dejara ir, pero fallando alevosamente ya que su cuerpo se negaba a apartarse de él.

"Si… creo que tienes razón, aparentemente todos ya han llegado y están durmiendo" Aprobó mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, sin romper el contacto visual. Sentía como la magia de él comenzaba a fundirse con la de ella, eran perfectos, el uno para el otro, su corazón se lo decía y su magia lo comprobaba. "¿Me darás mi beso de las buenas noches?" Dijo por fin mientras se rozaban levemente sus narices y ella cerraba los ojos concentrándose en el suave contacto y en el leve suspiro de su voz contra su rostro.

"Recuerda lo que hablamos Harry…" suspiró Hermione, necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para no besarlo en ese momento mismo y olvidarse de Dean y Lavander. "No quiero manchar algo tan puro como es el amor, con algo tan desagradable como es la mentira y el engaño…"

Harry se separó un poco de ella y sus ojos estaban tan verdes que parecían dos agujeros negros que la atraían mortalmente.

"¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!" Fue el estrepitoso grito que cortó toda la magia y que los trajo nuevamente al mundo, que ya no era tan perfecto y donde uno es responsable de lo que hace…

----

Lavander miraba con odio como Draco y Ron se marchaban para su fiesta, no podía evitarlo, estaba muy resentida. Comenzó a acomodar las cosas que le habían dejado para cuidar a las plantas cuando apareció Dean… tampoco parecía muy animado por las expectativa de pasar la noche cuidando un proyecto de herbología.

"Hola Lav¿Cómo andas?" Preguntó Dean mientras depositaba a la mandrágora en el canasto que decía "Thomas/Granger".

"Igual que tú supongo… mal con esto de tener que cuidar estas cosas, no veo la hora de quitármelo de encima…"

"Opino lo mismo, además como que fue muy obvio¿Verdad?" Le preguntó el morocho con una expresión de ironía, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en el mostrador.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente?" Indagó con cautela Lavander, sintiendo como se revolvía algo en su estómago.

"Es muy curioso todo esto, que solo tú y yo seamos los que tengamos que cuidar de las mandrágoras… es obvio que nos han sacado del medio descaradamente." Explicó Dean mientras leía sin prestar atención las distintas notas. "¿Ya han entregado todos las plantas?"

Lavander se había quedado totalmente paralizada, ella había odiado desde el momento que le habían dicho que tenía que ser la encargada de la guardería, quería ir con Harry a la fiesta, pero nunca había hecho la conexión que podría ser algo hecho a propósito.

"Si están todas… sabes no había pensado lo que me dijiste…"Admitió mientras comenzaba a preparar las tazas con agua y azúcar, algunas con un poco de tierra porque ya estaban comenzando a comer duro algunas de ellas.

La noche pasó lentamente, algunas mandrágoras les daban más trabajo que otras porque habían comenzado a crecerle los primeros dientes y sus gritos se iban haciendo más potentes. No volvieron a cruzar muchas más palabras, era como un común acuerdo concentrarse sólo en lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que ya era pasada la medianoche.

"Sabes, esto pude traer de Hogsmade" Dijo Dean, mientras Lavander traía una bandeja de sándwiches y las depositaba en la mesa, era una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

"Creo que es una gran idea" Dijo Lavander mientras se sentaba al lado de él y empezaban a comer y a tomar, hasta que Dean hizo un sonido con la lengua que le llamó la atención de la muchacha.

"Somos patéticos¿verdad?" Preguntó con media voz, "Digo, los dos aquí sentados cuidando un ejército de mandrágoras, con nuestras parejas en una fiesta prometedora…"

"Dean…no creo que sea culpa nuestra realmente…"

"En parte si… yo siempre he sabido que el corazón de ella no me pertenecía y nunca lo hará." Respiró hondamente mientras tragaba un poco más de lo que se había servido "Es una cuestión de tiempo hasta que Harry se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos sobre ella…"

"Entonces… ¿Porqué…?"

"Por la misma razón por la cual tú estás con Harry" Los dos se quedaron meditando un tiempo en silencio.

"Si amas a alguien déjalo libre, si vuelve es tuyo… sino, nunca lo fue" Susurró Lavander mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Y eso?"

"Es el arte de dejarlo ir…"

De repente, se escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban la una de la mañana. Se levantaron en silencio, y fueron preparando las cosas para que cuando los alumnos vinieran pudieran deshacerse de las plantas lo más pronto posible.

Se separaron de un salto, Harry y Hermione estaban totalmente rojos se podía ver en sus rostros la sorpresa, la vergüenza que los delataba, pero a su vez el alivio se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Ron…" Comenzó diciendo Harry, pero fue detenido por su amigo que levantó las manos delante de él en un gesto que le decía claramente que se ahorrara las explicaciones.

"Sólo tengan cuidado, están en medio de la sala común, además…" Y no pudo terminar la frase porque otra persona de igual cabellera se tropezó con él al abrir la puerta haciendo que su mandrágora comenzara a llorar.

"Perfecto¡Mira lo que has hecho Ginny!" Gruñó su hermano

"¿Yo? Tú eres el que se ha quedado en el medio del camino"

"Seguro que si hubiera sido cierto rubio te hubieras dado cuenta instantáneamente que estaba aquí…" Le espetó con suspicacia mientras entrecerraba los ojos de forma acusadora.

"No sé de que me hablas exactamente Weasley…" Dijo Ginny en un tono que amenazaba con asemejarse a cierto Slytherin, mientras pasaba por al lado de su hermano, y sonrió al dúo que los miraban entretenidos.

De repente se abrió de par en par el retrato de la dama gorda y empezaron a llegar los alumnos, algunos tambaleándose ligeramente amenazando con tirar las mandrágoras. Ron miró significativamente a Harry quien cazó el mensaje instantáneamente.

"Creo que es hora de ir a dormir" Dijo sin preámbulos mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde iban apareciendo los alumnos.

"¡Apoyo la moción compañero!" Dijo Ron mientras trataba de quitarle a la mandrágora el pedazo de túnica que le había dado para tranquilizarla y que estaba estropeándola. Se despidieron de las chicas, pero Ron antes de irse, se volvió en el medio de la escalera y le grito a su hermana que ya estaba en camino de su propio cuarto.

"¡OJO CON LO QUE SUEÑAS JOVENCITA!"

"¿Tienes miedo que Draco me prefiera a mí?" Y antes que pudiera contestar, Harry lo empujó hacia su habitación.

Cuando entraron, estaba totalmente serena, no había ninguno de sus compañeros, sin embargo se sentía distinta. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y sentía que se ponía alerta, cuando Ron intentó pasar por su lado lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a quedarse detrás de él.

"¿Qué sucede Harry?" Preguntó extrañado

"¿No notas la habitación extraña?" le contestó casi en un susurro mientras escaneaba el cuarto, entonces lo notó… la ventana estaba abierta, la luz de la luna se colaba iluminando el piso, pero en contraste a ella había un ave, negra como la noche impenetrable, los miraba fijos como si anticipara cada uno de sus movimientos.

Harry sintió a Ron estremecerse detrás de él, lentamente comenzó a acercarse al cuervo, cuyos ojos no se separaban de los suyos. Esa mirada parecía desnudarle el alma, sentía como si el animal pudiera utilizar la legirimancia de forma innata.

Estiró lentamente sus dedos hasta que tocó la pata del ave, cuyas plumas estaban heladas por el rocío de la noche. Su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció el sobre negro que tenía un sello de serpiente, intentó desatarlo, pero el ave parecía tener otras ideas en mente. Se alejó de él e infló sus plumas emitiendo un grito aterrador, Harry vio a Ron sacar la varita en un movimiento certero, pero él, por alguna razón sabía que cualquier hechizo que tirara su amigo, no le haría daño al animal.

Harry y el cuervo tuvieron una batalla de miradas, de voluntades, el ave parecía no tener dificultad en demostrarle sus habilidades; de repente el cansancio llegó a Harry quien tuvo que desviar su vista hacia el piso, estaba exhausto, había sido peor que con un hipogrifo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo el ave tenía la cabeza en dirección de la noche y su pata estaba estirada ofreciéndosela. Tomó la carta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había perdido en la noche.

"¿Qué fue eso…?" Empezó diciendo Ron, hasta que la puerta lo empujo ya que entraba Seamus a la habitación. "¿QUÉ LE PASA A LA GENTE CONMIGO Y LAS PUERTAS!" Gritó exasperado desagotando su estrés de alguna forma.

"Lo siento amigo… pero estabas en el camino" Dijo Seamus honestamente.

"Hablamos mañana Ron" Dijo Harry significativamente, a lo que su amigo asintió mientras dejaba la mandrágora en el escritorio que hacía de cuna.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Primero que todo queremos agradecerles sus reviews la verdad es q nos animan a seguir.. ojala q la gente que lee nuestro fic y no nos deja un comentario se anime aunuqesea un hola! para saber que estan ahi, no saben lo lindo que es saber de ustedes, saber que hay gente que lee el fic que estas locas escriben... gracias! a todos!

Bueno, esta es la última vez que respondemos reviews en el fic mismo, por la politica esa de fanfiction, pero no os preocupéis, les vamos a responder por el sistema nuevo de "reply", una lastima realmente porque nos divertíamos respondiendo por acá, pero bueno… es mejor así no nos sacan el fic. Ahora a responder:

**Wordenwood:** Hola Juani! Bueno, aca esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste, tene paciencia que todo a su tiempo se va a ir dando, y bueno… nos alegramos de que sigas leyendo!

**La Prisionera de Azkaban:** jajajajajaj sii… la verdad que lo de la fiesta privada daba para interpretarla en un doble sentido… jejejeje… quizá Harry también lo pensó, pero se quedó en el molde jajajajaja…

**Francis HHr:** siiiiiiii en verdad fue un gran tributo a ese video de Snape (a quien amo), amo ese video siempre me muero de la risa, pero sabes que lo perdí la ultima vez que formatee la pc… , pero me pareció que no podía faltar mi amorcis dando la nota… y no… ni ebrio podría quitarle puntos a su casa, es que sino quien la querría? Y con respecto a Hermione… ;) jijiji… esta chica esta creciendo… (viste en la cuarta peli con lo de "es un ser físico" cuando hablaba de Krum… jajajajaja esta creciendo, esta creciendo…). Lo lamentamos mucho que hayamos tardado tanto! Prometemos actualizar mas rapido ahora que estamos de vacaciones. Te mandamos un beso!

**Tifany**: Lo sentimoooooooos Barbi y Agus ponen cara lastimera mil disculpas por tardar tanto… se sonrojan espero que sigas leyendo y que nos perdones!

**MayraGranger:** Hola! Como andas? Bueno… nos tardamos un poco en actualizar, pero bueno…espero que sigas leyendo todavía, nos alegramos que te haya gustado lo de draco y su imitación de Snape, pero ya ves que todo tiene sus consecuencias…espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y hablando de tardar jaja creo que ... ejm nos dardamos de mas jaja tu tambien actualiza que me tienes intrigada linda!

**Naremoon:** Hola! Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, si… lo de Draco fue mortal jajajaja, ya en este capitulo nos enteramos como termino la fiestita privada, igual falta poco para que terminen con sus novios y puedan disfrutar siendo novios, pero todo a su tiempo.

**Ninniel:** Aquí estamos nuevamente, después de un laarrgooo tiempo sin actualizar, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste el capitulo, cada vez que leemos que alguien quiere que actualizamos rapido no sabemos donde ponernos… se sonrojan, esperemos que no vuelva a pasar esto de tardar tanto!

**Arissita:** Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado!  nos alegras el día diciendo que te ha gustado tanto, esperemos que te guste este capitulo, vamos a tratar de actualizar mas seguido. Te mandamos un beso!

**Emlialupin:** Hola! Nos alegramos que te haya gustado! Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando review!

**Magaso Urashima**: Aquí estamos continuandolo! Esperamos que te guste y lo sigas leyendo!

**Janepoter:** Wow que podemos decir…NOS ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS!

_Barbi: Holas, Taaantooo tiempo! Te acordas de nosotras? (Se pone colorada)_

_Agus: COPIONA! (también colorada pero… por otra cosita )_

_Barbi: ajajjaajajjajaa, ignorala a la muchacha_

_Agus: se esta copiando de mi linea! ESA FUE MI IDEA! bueno no le hagas caso es q no sabe que decir, COMO ESTAS! ahiii hace siglos q no actualizamos pero ees q los estudios ahi ahi ahi no llevarme ninguna materia era el objetivoo y lo logre!_

_Barbi: lo logramos ¬¬_

_Agus: barbi no te metas, si? Gracias linda. Es mi conversación no la tuya. Por cierto no somo hermanas! Jaja yo creo que antes de ser la hermana de ella me interno en un psiquiátrico :P jajaja_

_Barbi: cierto va con "C" cariño y tengo un lugar re lindo para que vayas agus que tienen unos chalequitos de lindos_

_Agus: gracias linda yo también te quiero, quiero que sepas que barbi simpre me ----- con esto de la conversación es así nosotras la hablamos por msn así como fluye jaja y después hay que copiar de la conversación del msn al Word y quien lo hace? YO si siempre yo jaja_

_Barbi: aca falta un pedazo de conversacion que Agustina se niega a poner! Hay censura previa, no debi dejarte copiar a word las cosas…_

_Agus: no voy a dejar que me sigas humillando! Copialo vos entonces!_

_Barbi: no cariñooo :D _

_Agus: ¬¬ _

_Barbi: bueno al fic muchas, pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que este capitulo te guste, vamos a tratar de actualizar mas rápido_

_Agus: si enserio, mira barbi en algo que estamos de acuerdo! Nos encanta que te guste el fic, pero creo que no hay como tus reviews para alegrarte el día!_

_Barbi: si, realmente el Draquin Club se paso con no dejar entrar a Luna, es que todos conocemos a la querida Pansy, verdad agus?_

_Agus: si sobre todo vos! Se parecen en tanto! Jajaja, Bueno niña son las doce y tenemos que actualizar pero no queriamos dejar de responderte! Eso nunca, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho si? Suerte!_

_Barbi: siii te mandamos un Besote enorme, la proxima vez te respondemos como te mereces, pero la idea era antes de la media noche actualizar. No te enojes! Te mandamos un Besote enorme!_

_Gracias a todos y perdonen por la demora, pero ojala alla valido la pena. _


	10. Confusiones

**Hola! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, como siempre pedimos mil disculpas por el atraso, esperamos que no se hayan enojado demasiado… ¡Perdónennos! Podemos ponerles mil excusas, pero la verdad es que estabamos de vacaciones! Las chicas se sonrojan espero que disfruten este capítulo, la verdad que yo Barbi quede conforme sobretodo porque me encanta todo lo de Voldy y Snape XD. Bueno, los dejamos con el capi, y con respecto a los rr, al final seguimos con la misma modalidad, espero que no nos reporten XD jajajajaja, asi que estan al final. Un beso a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo, agus.**

**

* * *

**

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, asi que... no nos demandes!

* * *

**

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti _–_**" Confusiones "

* * *

Harry esperó a que todos se durmieran, corrió las cortinas de su cama y con un eficiente movimiento de la varita dijo "Lumos" y abrió la carta con manos temblorosas. Era la misma caligrafía apretada y perfectamente dibujada de Tom Riddle.

_Otra visión vino a mi mente,_

_El niño que ya era hombre estaba sentado en el campo mirando como se ponía el sol en el horizonte, veía como la luz y la sombra danzaban en una batalla eterna por dominar; entonces el hombre que nunca fue niño se sentó a su lado._

"_Sin embargo conviven, y lo harán hasta el final de los tiempos, porque después de todo…la una no sería nada sin la otra." El niño que ya era hombre seguía con su profunda mirada clavada en el espectáculo, duda atravesó sus ojos. "Es que la sombra le confió su secreto y la luz la comprendió, y desde entonces han sido gemelas…un secreto que forjó una unión como nunca se ha visto… y la última que se verá destruida cuando llegue el final de los tiempos…" _

_El niño que ya era hombre lo comprendió, y sonrió al hombre que nunca fue niño._

_Lord Voldemort. _

Harry releyó varias veces la carta, algo lo inquietaba, no podía evitarlo, sentía cierta curiosidad por todo este asunto de las cartas¿Qué pasaría si escuchara lo que Voldemort quisiera decirle, no habría ningún daño si se mostraba interesado en lo que planeaba Voldemort y luego arruinarle, cualquiera fuera su plan. Tendría que analizarlo, seguramente al día siguiente con Hermione, Ron y Draco resolverían que hacer. Volvió a cerrar la carta y la colocó bajo su almohada, y en menos de unos minutos cayó en el sueño más extraño que pudo haber tenido, y eso ya era decir algo porque en sueños raros no había quien pudiera batir su record, sin embargo, éste era distinto, porque más que un sueño, parecía una memoria lejana…

Todo parecía como una película muy vieja que hubiera sido sacada de un estante, lentamente la imagen se iba ajustando y se fueron formando figuras más nítidas.

Lily se encontraba en el sillón leyendo un libro de un grosor considerable que se titulaba: "El Antiguo Arte de la Protección Familiar", se podía ver que estaba concentrada en su libro, unos cabellos color fuego se deslizaban por la delicada mejilla mientras sus ojos verdes parecían fulminar las letras escritas en el libro. De repente una manito se poso a ambos lados de su cabeza y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"Estabas muy concentrada, pensé que te gustaría distraerte un poco…" Dijo James con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco, no podía creer que aún tuviera ese efecto en ella, cada día se enamoraba más de ese hombre con el cabello revuelto y ojos de niño. Ella inclinó un poco más la cabeza y vio las manitos de su hijo, Harry, que la miraba con esos profundos ojos esmeraldas y le sonreía.

"Hola pequeño…" dijo mientras lo tomaba de su esposo y lo ponía en su falda, Harry parecía brillar "¿Cómo está el tesoro de la casa?"

"Ahh… perfectamente mi amor, pero… podría estar mucho mejor" Le contestó James mientras la miraba seductoramente y le guiñaba el ojo insinuándose. Lily no pudo más que sonreír, no podría vivir ni un minuto sin este hombre.

"No me refería a ti, James… estaba hablando de mi VERDADERO tesoro" Enfatizó Lily mientras hacia saltar a Harry que reía emocionado y se veía enormemente feliz disfrutando de algo tan común en la casa de los Potter por aquellos días.

"Oh si… también está… él…" Dijo James divertido "Queriéndome robar mi mujer, eh? Ya eres todo un pillo, no hay duda de que eres mi hijo, serás irresistible…" dijo acercándose a su hijo y mirándolo con una seriedad que contrarestaba con la inocencia y el desconcierto de Harry.

"Bueno, creo es hora de que James se vaya a la cama"

"¿Cuál de los dos?" Preguntó James con picardía

"Junior… James Junior a la cama" Aclaró Lily rápidamente aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su marido, quien captó el mensaje enseguida y se fue como una bala hacia la escalera para llevar a su hijo a dormir.

Lily sonrió, esos eran los dos amores de su vida, tomó nuevamente el libro, Albus tenía razón había cosas por las cuales valía la pena morir… y en menos de un segundo la imagen del cabello colorado de su madre se transformó en una pupila de una serpiente que miraba desde lo lejos que siseo:

_Juntos podremos hacerlos que vuelvan…estoy dispuesto a confiarte mi secreto…Mi vasallo esperará tu respuesta hoy a la media noche al borde del bosque prohibido _

"Harry! Demonios Harry! Levántate, ya es casi medio día…" Sentía como una unas manos lo sacudían con insistencia. " Oh… por Merlín, no me hagas tirarte agua, vamos…" Era Ron, Harry lentamente abrió sus ojos y sintió como una mano le ponía bruscamente los anteojos y lo jalaba de la cama.

"Despacio…" Dijo intentando orientarse.

"¿Despacio? Vamos Harry… ya es casi la hora de almorzar y no quiero que Hermione se enoje mas de lo que esta, te juro que tira chispas porque no bajaste a desayunar… realmente me dio miedo" Siguió diciendo Ron como en un trance "De todas maneras, creí que querías que viéramos lo que decía esa carta, le conté a Hermione y…glup…" hizo una pausa mientras tragaba saliva y Harry pudo observar como el pánico se veía en sus ojos, lo miró para animarlo a seguir "y… pues, para ser menos grafico me mando hacia aquí…" Terminó diciendo un Ron colorado como su cabello.

"De acuerdo, déjame que me vista y bajo…" Tomó sus ropas se vistió, y con la carta fuertemente agarrada se encaminó hacia el Gran Salón donde se permitió ir meditando sobre el sueño que había tenido.

Entro a la Sala Común, no había nadie, decidió ir al Gran Comedor a almorzar, iba por los pasillos solitarios del enorme castillo, ni un ruido alcanzaba sus oídos, hasta que llego al que llevaba al Gran Comedor voces se empezaban a escuchar, las puertas estaban cerradas, así que las abrió y vio como toda su atención se centraba en el, todas las chicas empezaban a murmurar con la de al lado, pero el no se dio cuenta, solo miraba a un rostro alegre que le sonreía, con dulzura, Hermione que estaba en frente de Lavender.

Harry empezó a andar con paso decido pero justo cuando estaba por decidirse por cual camino de la mesa ir escucho a Lavender le indicarle que le había guardado un lugar a él, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había dejado de pensar, que él estaba saliendo con alguien. Llego hasta el lugar al lado de su "novia" y se sentó le dio un beso en los labios intentando no mirar a Hermione.

Esta no hacia mas que mirar la escena, -Ojala Dean no venga- pensó y dejo de mirar como la lengua de Harry jugueteaba con la de su mejor amiga, aunque ya no eran tan cercanas entre ellas, Lav ya no le hablaba de Harry.

"¿Cómo estuvo la mañana? Ron me dijo que estabas durmiendo, se nota que te acabas de levantar, los chicos se fueron hace un rato, no tengo idea a donde fueron" – dijo Hermione pensando y cuando vio que Lavender no miraba le dedico una tierna sonrisa

"Seguro que fueron de casería" – dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia de Draco otra cosa no se podía esperar y le guiño un ojo

"¿Y vos?" – Lavender mirando a Harry

"Yo no necesito" – le dijo y le paso una mano por la fina cadera acercándola mas hacia si, fue entonces que se quedo mirando a su ex mejor amiga, contemplando cada parte de su rostro, sus ojos de buen tamaño, su fina nariz y sus carnosos labios, unas ganas de besarlos se apodero de el y no puedo dejar de mirarla, mientras ella estaba distraída mirando el cielo – Esta semana se acabará el sufrimiento de verlos así todos los días y podré estar con él – pensó tratando de no mirar más la escenita.

Lavender que estaba mirando a Harry se dio cuenta, frunció el ceño y recordó las palabras de Dean "no nos querían en la fiesta" miro a Hermione y después de nuevo a Harry.

"Harry, te parece que hablemos después, quiero que hablemos de algo importante" – Lavender que seguía mirando la escena, Harry tardo un poco en reaccionar pero le respondió- "Claro¿Te parece ahora, vamos afuera?"

Esta solo asintió, Harry se paro y espero a que ella salga del banco, saludo a Hermy con la mano y luego la paso por la cintura de su novia y salieron del Gran Salón mientras iban bajando las escaleras que conducían afuera Harry le daba besos en la mejilla a su novia pero ella no hacia nada.

Llegaron cerca de un árbol donde ella se paro sobre el árbol, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco y harry se paro delante de ella mirándola.

"¿Pasa algo?" – dijo mirándola que tenia la cabeza agachada y miraba el suelo como si ahí hubiese algo interesante, como le dolía saber que estaba así por el, no quería que ella sufriera

"No es solo que.. Nada cosas tontas no me hagas caso" lo miro a los ojos

"No decime, sé que te pasa algo y lo mejor es que lo hablemos. No me ocultes nada." suplico

"Harry vos en serio queres seguir con lo nuestro, a veces siento que estas conmigo cuando tenes ganas y cuando te cansas por días no me haces una caricia, siento que me usas para divertirte cuando tenes ganas, después te la pasas mirando a otras chicas" dijo mirándolo fijamente sin perderse ninguna expresión del ojiverde

"No es así Lav, es que me pasan cosas que me perturban y no puedo dejarlas de lado, me encanta estar con vos, pero a veces decir que soy tu novio y eso a veces me asusta y nunca miro a ninguna mujer que no sea a vos" se sentía fatal, la estaba lastimando, sintió una presión en su corazón, no quería..

"¿Por que no me las contas eso que tanto te preocupa, el no contarme nada me aleja de vos, mas y mas, y no me mientas, te crees que no me doy cuenta como miras a Hermione, no soy estupida Harry y se que no soy tu novia oficialmente pero quiero dejar en claro que sos mió y que no se hagan ilusiones" los ojos empezaron a brillar, lagrimas se retenían, pero no quería que Harry se diera cuenta así que opto por mirar el suelo de nuevo

En ese momento todo empezó a ponerse mas feo, Harry sabía que no podía dejar ese tema por mucho tiempo, pero no quería hacerle daño. Poso las manos en sus caderas y suavemente la acariciaba.

"Sos única para mi Lav, yo te quiero a ti, puede ser que a veces los ojos se me vallan pero yo quiero que sepas que nunca te lastimaría... Nunca..." dijo "Y no necesitas decir que sos mi novia para que sepan que soy tuyo, créeme... lo saben"

"Te quiero mucho, sabes no?" una sonrisa y el se la devolvió

"Prometo nunca hacerte daño, no me lo permitiría" una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, se sentía fatal, amaba a Hermione pero no podía lastimar a Lav... Antes moriría

Ella le sonrió calidamente comenzó a acariciar su espalda, de arriba abajo con movimientos suaves pero constantes y fue cuando sus bocas se juntaron, los labios de Harry acariciaban los de ella hasta que comenzó a hacer presión despacio y las lenguas de ambos empezaron a unirse, pero en ese momento solo una cosa pasaba por la cabeza del azabache, "…Cumpliría esa promesa, nunca la lastimaría... aunque no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto… ¿la estaría lastimando al no decirle la verdad?".

Lejos de ese árbol, una castaña que cargaba pesados libros, termino de mirar la escena con ojos llorosos.

Ron iba caminando sin rumbo, mirando si encontraba a alguien con quien hablar un rato o eso quería creer el, en verdad estaba buscando desesperadamente a la chica que le había robado el corazón. Daría por una mirada un mundo, por una sonrisa de sus labios el cielo y quien sabe lo que el daría por un beso...y ahí estaba ella hablando con Ginny en un rincón del largo pasillo cerca de una columna.

Acercándose dijo – "Hola hermanita" la saludo con un beso y luego sonrió y se acerco a Luna "¿Como estas?" y le beso la mejilla despacio para poder retener su aroma

"Bien acá con Luna, hablando, justo le decía que me tenia que ir, nos vemos, adiós" – dijo la menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa cómplice, Ron le guiño el ojo mientras Luna tenia ganas de torturarla lenta y dolorosamente, Ron se dio vuelta y volvió la mirada a Luna

"Te he extrañado" – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla

"Si... Pensé en vos" dijo ella soliéndole puso la mano sobre la de el y la bajo "Ya hablamos de esto, amigos" pero a ron se le fue al sonrisa, lo estaba volviendo loco y le encantaba

"Claro, al final con todo lo de Snape no pusimos seguir bailando fue una lastima como me estaba divirtiendo" dijo Ron y sostuvo la mano de ella y la acariciaba, no quería dejar de tenerla cerca

"jaja creo que Malfoy tuvo una fiesta única al final, si estuvo muy lindo, lo disfrute mucho" – le dijo sonrojándose por como Ron la miraba

"No hablamos mucho, solo me dijo que Snape le dio unos sermones típico de viejo aburrido y listo lo dejo irse sin castigo ni nada" – dijo (n/a ojala barbi lo le preste atención a la descripción de snape, creo que voy a terminar mal)

"La verdad es que no me sorprende, es Malfoy" – agrego

"Sabes no es tan malo como aparenta ser, yo creo que tienes que conocerlo para poder darte cuenta de lo buena onda que es, es mas te lo presentare, le encantara conocerte, aunque a el le encantaría conocer a cualquier persona de sexo femenino… pero de eso hablaremos después" dijo sonriendo "el sabe que sos solo mía" murmuro pero Luna lo escucho y sus mejilla cobrar color pero para suerte de ella Ron no se dio cuenta

"Te quedaste pensativo" dijo Luna que lo miraba desde abajo, Ron le debía llevar casi una cabeza

"Si... Veras Luna, yo estaba pensando que me gustaría que me des una oportunidad, por favor, se que tal vez pienses que me estoy aprovechando pero realmente me gustas, no deje de pensar en vos un segundo desde que hablamos por primera vez por esos pergaminos y el saber quien eres me ha dado mas de conocerte por que la verdad es que no eres rara ni nada eres… eres especial" – dijo Ron esperando un gran no como repuesta

"Yo… no estoy segura Ron, pero… podríamos intentarlo" en ese momento Ron la miro a los ojos y sonrió y empezó a saltar emocionado, ella se reía

"Sabes soy prisionero de esa risa traviesa" y le acaricio la mejilla y miro sus ojos miel penetrantes mientras ella se perdía en el océano de sus ojos "Gracias por darme esta oportunidad" ella solo lo miro y tiernamente se acerco a el y antes de irse le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que estos se rosen

"¿N..nos vemos m… mañana a las cin.. cinc… cinco?" dijo Ron medio ido, Luna se dio vuelta y asintió sonriente justo fue cuando Draco se acerco por atrás, había visto la escena y pensó –**La venganza**- se acerco lo suficiente como para que solo Ron lo escuchara pero justo en el final sonrió y le grito al oído **_"Pero mi amor de que hablas si tenias cita conmigo_"** Ron salto de la impresión y lo miro ceñudo, era mejor que el rubio corriera…

-----------

Draco no supo cuanto tiempo había corrido pero de algo estaba mas que seguro su costado derecho parecía que el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor le hubiera hecho un corte con su espada. Había llegado al territorio Slytherin sabía que el pelirrojo no entraría en lo que aun seguía siendo territorio enemigo. Se apoyó sobre una de las paredes para recobrar el aliento, hasta que sintió que algo se posaba sobre su hombro.

"Hasta que te encuentro…" Dijo una voz que le mandó electricidad por su cuerpo, conocía ese tono de voz y la forma de arrastrar las palabras, el mismo había heredado eso. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su padre quien lo miraba de forma intensa. "He oído muchas cosas… muchas de las cuales espero que sean puras habladurías"

"No sé a lo que te refieres padre, pero todo lo que necesites saber será contestado" respondió Draco mientras soportaba el escrutinio de Lucius sin inmutarse, Severus era el mejor oclumentista y él su discípulo favorito.

"Ya lo creo Draco, pero ahora es tiempo de que prepares todo…nos vamos a casa, tenemos mucho de que hablar."

"¿Casa? Pero si aun estoy en época de clases!" Contestó el rubio quien ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que iban tomando las cosas, olvidándose por completo de que debía cuidar su postura sin perder el control.

" No me levantes la voz" Cortó tajantemente Lucius mientras con su bastón empujaba a su hijo hacia la sala común de las serpientes "Ya hablé con el Jefe de tu Casa y dijo que no habría problemas, volverás el miércoles."

Draco apuró su paso, sabía que sería inútil hablar con su padre por información, pero la gran duda era¿Cómo logró salir de Azkaban y como su madre le permitió venir a buscarlo? Las cosas se iban complicando cada vez más. Entro a la Sala Común y vio a Pansy correr a darle un abrazo pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que el Malfoy mayor la miraba de forma asesina. Se abrió paso entre sus compañeros y bajó hasta su cuarto, pero antes se volteó para ver como Lucius se sentaba en el sillón y le exigía a un elfo doméstico que le preparara un té. Por lo menos no lo seguiría hasta su cuarto donde podría reflexionar un poco más.

Abrió lentamente su cuarto y se encontró con el mismísimo Severus Snape sentado en su escritorio.

"Draco, el plan se complica a cada segundo… supongo que estarás listo" Dijo sin más preámbulos mientras con un ligero movimiento de la varita abría el armario y sacaba la maleta del rubio.

"¿Cómo salió de Azkaban?" No podía creer como las cosas parecían empeorar, miró a Snape que lentamente se levantó de su silla y le dirigió una mirada indulgente.

"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú " Lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo a sus ojos negros y profundos. "La confianza en uno es lo que marca la diferencia en la guerra, piénsate vencido y lo estarás…"

---------------------

Hermione sentía una opresión terrible en su pecho y corrió sin rumbo fijo… realmente no sabía que era lo que esperaba, quizás su corazón guardó la ilusión de que Harry terminara la relación con Lavander, pero ahora sentía como se había astillado en mil partes y le costaba respirar. Sin pensarlo entró en el primer baño que encontró. No bien cerró la puerta, comprendió su error, ya que a unos metros de ella se encontraba una niña transparente con un viejo uniforme de la escuela y dos gafas gruesas que le recordaban a alguien en particular. Sin poderlo contener, Hermione reinició su llanto.

"Ooohhh si eres la niña mandona que siempre está con MI Harry…" Dijo Myrtle mientras bajaba hasta donde se encontraba Hermione riéndose socarronamente.

"Ho, hola Myrtle" Respondió Hermione sin poder controlar el llanto que interrumpía sus palabras. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Uhh… pues bastante aburrida desde que ustedes no andan viniendo¿Han encontrado un nuevo lugar para hacer fechorías?.. yo podría infiltrarme por un excusado…" Dijo Myrtle con ojos brillantes y esperando con ansias una respuesta.

"Ahh… verás, yo también extraño esos tiempos Myrtle…"

"Problemas en el paraíso, entonces ¿Eh?" Bromeó Myrtle entre risas, sin saber porqué Hermione se animó un poco, en verdad era deprimente estar hablando con ella y encima sentirse animada!

"Podría decirse… y dime… ¿Algo nuevo que contar?"

"Uff… un montón de cosas, no es que sea chismosa, pero no tengo la culpa que nadie se de cuenta que estoy aquí y cuenten sus confidencias…" Comentó Myrtle mientras se tapaba la boca intentando pasar por discreta.

"mmm… interesante… es decir, no me mires así, no voy a preguntarte nada que no me incumba…" Se defendió Hermione cuando Myrtle la miró de forma sospechosa.

"Que pena… tengo unas fotos interesantes de ciertos muchachos de Hogwarts.. jujuju…"

" ¿QUÉÉÉ¿ De quién? Digo…. Eso está terminantemente prohibido Myrtle!" Gritó Hermione, aunque no podía negar que el tema le interesaba enormemente.

" ¿ Y qué harás me quitarás puntos¿Me sacarás de la escuela? Jajajajajajjaja"

" Oye, Myrtle no puedes hacer eso…es acoso, entiendes…"

"¿ PORQUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA MI FELICIDAD? Claro! Me ven muerta y piensan que la tonta de Myrtle es simplemente un pedazo de ser que esta aquí lloriqueando, pues bien sabelotodo… también soy UNA ADOLESCENTE!"

"Tranquila…no quise herirte" Trató de calmarla poniendo las manos hacia delante para tranquilizarla, sentía el sudor correr por su rostro.

"SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, NO QUISE HERIRTE! PERO TODOS LO HACEN!"

"Creo… que debo irme…" Trató de disculparse Hermione mientras iba saliendo del baño. Por loco que pareciera se sentía un poco mejor, toda la situación de Myrtle la había sacado de todos los pensamientos que inundaban su mente y sin más se encaminó hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Ginny se encontraba en su mundo caminando por el Hall Central sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que escuchó una voz muy asquerosamente familiar…¿Qué hacía allí Lucius Malfoy? Corrió para esconderse detrás de una estatua para poder oír todo.

"Muy bien, Severus… como siempre tan eficiente, nuestro Señor no dejará de saberlo"

"Yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea Lucius…" Dijo Snape de forma cortante, mientras conducía a Malfoy hacía afuera. Draco parecía retrasarse a propósito, pero lo que más impactó a Ginny fue el hecho de que se quedó parado justo al lado de la estatua en la que ella se encontraba.

"Sé que estas ahí Weasley, así que abre bien tus orejas… me voy hasta el miércoles a mi casa, no sé que es lo que está pasando. Coméntale a Harry lo que pasó, él sabe como comunicarse conmigo. Toma" Le dijo mientras le pasaba un trozo de pergamino, y se apuraba para alcanzar a su padre, pero cuando estaba saliendo clavo sus ojos grises en los avellana de ella, que parecieron contactarse por un segundo, hasta que desapareció de la vista. Ginny apretó con fuerza el pergamino y se encaminó hacia la Sala Común en busca de Harry, su corazón parecía que iba a estallar.

Mientras tanto en la Sala común otra era la situación que se desplegaba, parecía que los leones no estaban en su mejor día. En cuanto entró entendió exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, Hermione se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas mientras que un enojado Dean gritaba desaforado y el resto de los compañeros observaban el desarrollo de las cosas.

"ERA CIERTO! Lo supuse desde un primer momento… ¿ES ÉL VERDAD? No puedo creer que en algún momento me haya enamorado de ti…"

"Por favor Dean¿Acaso crees que lo hice solo por jugar contigo?"

"ES LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO PENSAR!" Rugió Dean…

"Pues NO, NO ¿LO OYES? NO! Yo también sentía algo por ti Dean, y aun sigo queriéndote por eso antes de hacer algo que te lastime mas, prefiero terminar." Señaló Hermione mientras las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla. Dean parecía salir del transe en el que estaba y desvió su mirada hacia Seamus que observaba la escena silenciosamente.

"Soy un idiota… por meterme entre ustedes dos, al verdadero amor es imposible de engañarlo por un simple enamoramiento¿Verdad?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros y casi con un hilo de voz: "Espero que tengas razón" mientras veía como detrás de cierta pelirroja entraba Harry James Potter del brazo de Lavander Brown. Dean se inclinó sobre ella y en un susurro le confió:

"Nada puede interponerse cuando dos personas se aman… el amor después de todo será lo que nos salve a todos…" Y Dean le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida, sabía que ella no le pertenecía ni tampoco nunca lo haría, su corazón ya tenía dueño.

* * *

**Ahora los reviews gente linda!**

**Jim: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado y nos alegra mucho que estes siguiendo los otros fanfic de Agus que son muy buenos! Con respecto a si continuamos con los mismos, la respuesta es si… nos tardamos un poco nos sonrojamos pero vamos a llegar al final de la historia, no la abandonaremos, asi que tranquila ;) Te mandamos un beso enorme y espero que nos sigas leyendo!**

**Angel de la Sombra: No lo continuamos tan pronto como habríamos querido, pero es que en verdad nos agarro las vacaciones en el medio que nos dilató la actualización, esperamos Barbi y Agus cruzan los dedos que podamos ser mas rapidas para actualizar.**

**Ale: Nos alegra que te guste el fic realmente, tardamos un poco en actualizar, pero no hemos abandonado el fic, asi que con un poco de paciencia, iremos subiendo los distintos capitulos. Besos!**

**Saritaharryherm: Bueno, justamente si aclaramos tu duda se nos iría medio argumento del fic ;) jajajaja, simplemente hay que estar atentos… "¡Alerta Permanente!" ;) Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos!**

**Kika: nos alegramos que te guste el fic, espero que todavía te acuerdes y lo sigas leyendo… es que a veces, para no decir casi siempre, nos atrasamos al actualizar T.T asi que siempre rogamos paciencia de los lectores! Ojalá que te guste este capítulo. Un abrazo.**

**Wonderwood: Hola! Como andas Juani? Que suerte que te haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews, ya sabemos que te debemos unos cuantos… te pedimos paciencia! Te mandamos un besote!**

**FrancisHHr: Espero que te haya ido bien en el dentista Barbi tiembla, siempre tuvo pánico a esa raza humana que le gusta meterse en la bocas de otros ejem… decía, que bueno que te haya gustado! Draquilin… siempre anda en problemas mi angelito jijiji… te mandamos un besote enorme!**

**Hermionedepottergranger: Hola! Lamentamos haber tardado tanto T.T espero que te guste este capitulo y que nos sigas leyendo. Te mandamos un abrazo gigante!**

**La Prisionera de Azkaban: Holas! Si la verdad que el cuervo ese da miedito, pero es para aumentar el misterio ;) todo se sabrá a su tiempo, realmente las cosas que siguen… digamos que las cosas se complican un poquito… jejejeje, esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Tifanny: Hola! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, un año mas tarde… Agus y Barbi se sonrojan ya no podemos dar mas excusas, pero pedimos paciencia, nos agarro las vacaciones, no combinábamos y se complicaron las cosas. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos!**

**Arissita: Hola! Es horrible cuando te duele la cabeza y peor si estas sola, espero que tu mama haya llegado bien de su viaje y que se te haya pasado rápido el dolor. Ya en este capítulo sabemos quien es el que le envió la carta a Harry, ahora habrá que ver cual será su respuesta. Esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos!**


	11. Hogar, agrio hogar

* * *

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros y los estamos utilizando solamente para pasar el rato sin fines de lucro, así que... no nos demandes!**

**Tengo Mis Ojos Puestos En Ti –** "Hogar, agrio hogar"

* * *

Harry escaneó la habitación y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Hermione, quien inmediatamente bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. Dean estaba con ella, le dio un beso en la frente y mirando a Harry con un sentimiento que éste no pudo identificar subió las escaleras. 

"Harry, cariño… debería ir a ver a la mandrágora…" Dijo Lavander poniendo énfasis en la palabra "cariño" mientras acariciaba su hombro y miraba de soslayo a Hermione.

"Cierto! Las mandrágoras!" Gritó Harry sin querer, se había olvidado por completo de las mismas, no recordaba la última vez que le había echado agua.

"jajaja… descuida cariño, le estoy pagando a Collin para que las cuide y como es en parte tuya la planta esa, gustoso aceptó hacerlo por sólo 2 knuts." Explicó Lavander mientras le hacía un guiño con el ojo e iba en busca de su proyecto de herbología.

Harry se acercó a Hermione que se había sentado en el sillón favorito del trio y aparentaba estar leyendo. Se inclinó sobre ella e intentó acariciarle una mejilla, pero ella se corrió evitando el roce. Harry frunció el seño, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

"¿Hermione?" Intentó llamarla viendo como sus ojos parecían estáticos en una línea del texto. Estaban rojos, pero él sabía que no era por el cansancio. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada… todo está más que bien" Respondió Hermione sin abandonar el texto.

" Hermione sabes que te conozco demasiado como para tragarme esa mentira…" Empezó diciendo, pero Hermione levantó su vista abruptamente y la clavó en sus ojos esmeraldas.

"Eso que he tenido un muy buen maestro, y siempre me han dicho que soy una alumna brillante!" Respondió mordazmente la castaña, pero Harry nunca pudo replicarle porque Ron pasó por entre los dos y se sentó pesadamente al lado de Hermione, ignorando la situación por completo.

"ODIO AL HURON SALTARIN!" Gritó Ron ante el desconcierto de toda la Sala Común anunciando que Ronald Weasley había vuelto a la torre de los leones. Ginny que se había mantenido a distancia prudente de la conversación entre Harry y Hermione, se acercó cautelosamente. "Arruinarme así mi salida con Luna…me lo va a pagar… me lo va a pagar…me lo va a pagar" Terminó diciendo mientras susurraba para sí como un autista.

Harry no sabía si reírse o no del estallido de su amigo, realmente Ron y Draco parecían una pareja de viejos casados. Desvió su mirada hacia la castaña que parecía tener el mismo dilema, había un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios. De repente Harry recordó algo muy importante que debía comentarles a sus amigos.

"Debo hablar algo con ustedes…" Dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas cerca del sillón donde estaban sus amigos. Ron se acercó de inmediato, pero Hermione con cierto titubeo se aproximó aunque siempre mirándose las manos como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo. "Es sobre…bueno, sobre Voldemort"

Esa oración produjo todos los efectos conocidos: Ron abrió los ojos de par en par y ahogó un gritito, Hermione clavó sus ojos en él y parecía analizar todos y cada uno de los gestos de Harry. Ginny se paró en seco cuando los vio que comenzaban a hablar en secreto entre ellos. Sabía que por más que Harry, Ron y Hermione la quisieran y trataran de integrar, el trío dorado siempre serían ellos, nunca encajaría totalmente.

"¿Esa carta que recibiste ayer… era de… tu-sabes-quien?" Preguntó de forma temblorosa Ron al tiempo que Harry desdoblaba la misma.

"Si, ayer por la noche cuando Ron y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación estaba el cuervo negro. Como siempre se resistió para dármela, pero logré quitársela. Tómala." Explicó Harry raudamente y se la entregó a Hermione.

Al cabo de unos minutos de expectante silencio, Hermione dobló la carta y se la devolvió con aire solemne, Ron se había puesto serio, algo inusual en él, pero que Harry agradeció inmediatamente.

"Creo que es hora de que le respondas…" Empezó diciendo Hermione con una voz tan bajita que Harry tuvo que aproximarse a ella para escucharla, aunque no era la única razón para hacerlo… también quería sentirla cerca.

" ¿Qué¿Has perdido la cordura Hermione? Insinúas que le responda a ese… ser… es una trampa! Es más que obvio que es una trampa!" La interrumpió alterado Ron negando con la cabeza y mirando casi con desesperación a Harry.

"Tengo que contarles algo más antes de sacar conclusiones…" Harry reanudó la conversación haciendo caso omiso a ambos, los tres juntaron sus cabezas y el moreno les contó sobre el sueño que había tenido con su madre y el mensaje final de Voldemort.

"Es una trampa! Busca atraparte! Sisisisis… por eso envía a un mortífago, hay que decírselo a Dumbledore de inmediato, sisisisi…." Ron estalló en una serie de susurros rápidos, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y empezaba a tirar de él para que se levantara.

"Ronald! Puedes esperar un momento!" Lo retó Hermione mientras de un jalón lo hizo sentarse nuevamente. "Nadie puede…"

"…Aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts" Completó la frase Harry "Es por eso que no entiendo como podrá infiltrar a un mortífago al bosque prohibido."

"¡Snape! Esa es la prueba rotunda de que es un mortífago, Harry, él tiene acceso a todas las instalaciones de Hogwarts! Es él, hay que decirle al Director… vamos ya mismo" Y Ron intentó tomar nuevamente la mano de Harry, aunque éste fue más rápido que él.

"¿Puedes tranquilizarte un poco Ron? Creo que debemos dejar de lado a Dumbledore por el momento, sólo deberíamos actuar cuando veamos que se nos ha ido de las manos." Lo miró severamente Harry.

"Yo creo que en cierto punto concuerdo con Ron, pienso que deberíamos decirle al Profesor Dumbledore." Aportó Hermione aunque sabía que eso no le gustaría a Harry, que siempre evitaba tener que lidiar con adultos habiendo pasado toda su vida sin uno que se preocupara por él.

"No, no, no… ya tiene mucho en su plato: entre la Orden del Fénix, el Colegio, el Ministerio, no quiero que se meta en esto. Iremos cuando…"

"Cuando ya sea demasiado tarde" Terminó la frase Ron con una mirada de desaprobación a Harry "Creo que aún estás enojado con Dumbledore por lo del año pasado y te esta nublando el pensamiento"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Gritó Harry, provocando varias miradas por parte de los gryffindors que se habían volteado, sonrojado disminuyó su voz hasta casi un susurro "Es solo que… no voy a poder depender toda mi vida de él, tengo que aprender a tomar decisiones sólo y aceptar las consecuencias. Dumbledore no estará conmigo cuando tenga que enfrentarme a Voldemort."

Harry vio como Hermione y Ron intercambiaba una mirada que decía claramente _"¿Y ahora como hacemos para hacerlo entrar en razón?"_

"Escuchen…olvídenlo… olviden que alguna vez les dije esto¿De acuerdo?" Apuntó Harry con una bronca que no sabía de donde venía, pero sentía que le hervía la sangre… pero de repente… ¡PLAF! A penas pudo ver la mano que se le venía y sintió un calor en su mejilla izquierda. Había sido Hermione que lo miraba con los cachetes colorados.

"No te desquites con nosotros, no permitiré que vuelvas a ser el niño-iracundo-que-actuaba-a-base-de-impulsos."

"Escúchame amigo, lo que te decimos es por tu propio bien… mira…" Ron se movió un poco incómodo, hasta que con una mirada decidida y un semblante serio tomó a Harry de la mano y lo hizo sentarse entre ellos dos. "Yo te seguiré hasta la mismísima guarida de Voldemort, no me importará morir a tu lado Harry, tu eres mi hermano gemelo por elección … nunca estarás solo, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa cuan gruñón seas, precipitado, imprudente… eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero de corazón."

Estaba tan colorado como su cabello, pero su mirada era decidida. Harry sabía que Ron no era muy expresivo de sus sentimientos y todo lo que había dicho le habría costado todo su coraje. El pelirrojo sonrió tentativamente, hasta que Harry lo dio un abrazo de oso, apretándolo muy fuerte contra sí.

"Ron, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mí…no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin ustedes dos…" Hermione miraba con ternura como sus dos amigos compartían ese momento, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Ron que la invitó a unirse al abrazo. Despacito comenzó a acercarse hasta que de repente Harry se separó de Ron y le dio espacio a la castaña y los tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal. Y después de mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que era feliz por tener a Ron y a Hermione siempre con él, y secretamente agradeció a los cielos de haberlos puesto en su camino.

"Ejem..." Alguien los interrumpió y rompieron el abrazo "Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo algo que contarles…" Dijo Ginny mientras miraba hacia un rincón cercano a una ventana que estaba desocupado, pero donde entrarían bien. Sin decir más todos la siguieron expectantes.

----

La Mansión de los Malfoy se erguía orgullosa en la colina en la que se encontraba, imponía respeto con sólo divisarla, estaba coronada de árboles y en la parte de atrás se podía ver una piscina y una pequeña cancha de Quidditch. Todo era lujo en la misma, cuadros de los Malfoy y Black adornaban las paredes, todos mirando de forma altanera y orgullosa. No podría decirse que era un hogar acogedor, porque se asemejaba mas a un museo que a una casa familiar. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro: _"Hogar…agrio Hogar…"_ y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita. PLOP

"Amo Malfoy, ha vuelto a la Mansión Señor… ¿Qué puede hacer Punky por el Señor?" Preguntó el elfo doméstico haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que la punta de su nariz tocó el piso. Si Granger viera eso, se aseguraría que Draco lo pagara.

"Acompaña a Draco a su habitación y llévale su maleta. La cena quiero que sea a las ocho en punto en el comedor principal. Draco vístete decentemente." Dijo Lucius mientras se dirigía a su despacho de la planta baja.

Draco se dirigió a su habitación favorita, la Mansión tenía veinte habitaciones distribuidas en dos pisos, tres salas de juego, una biblioteca que rivalizaba la de Hogwarts, un salón de música con un piano y otros instrumentos (donde si uno era observador veía una trampilla cerca de la chimenea que conducía al sótano que estaba lleno de objetos oscuros), una sala de recepción, un salón de baile, un comedor diario, el comedor principal que utilizaban para recibir visitas por lo que intuyó que hoy no estarían solos, dos salas llenas de reliquias familiares que servían para ostentar frente a cualquier invitado, un pequeño laboratorio de pociones (pensado sólo para Severus quien era un amigo de la familia).

Después de despedir al elfo doméstico, se sentó en su escritorio que daba a un ventanal enorme con vista a la cancha de quidditch. No sabía que quería Lucius pero iba a averiguarlo. Tomó el pergamino gemelo al que había dado a Ginny y lo abrió, no sin antes echar un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlo. Draco podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts dado a que la Mansión tenía toda clase de hechizos y uno de ellos era ocultar cuando alguien hacia magia dentro de ella, sin importar que fuera mayor o menor de edad. Posó sus ojos expectantes, durante varios minutos se debatió en empezar o no la conversación, cuando por fin iba a hacerlo apareció la letra garabatosa de Harry, y con una sonrisa tomó la pluma que yacía en frente de él.

----

"_¿Hola: **Tú-sabes-quien**" _Apareció escrito en el pergamino, Draco esbozó una sonrisa, se registró y respondió.

"_Vaya Nickname Potter:** Obvio-que-sé-quién**"_

"_¿Draco:** Tú-sabes-quien**"_

"_No, el lobo…: **Obvio-que-sé-quién**"_ Draco no pudo contener la risa de que el gryffindor fuera tan tonto.

"_JA JA Draco… muy gracioso:** Tú-sabes-quien**"_ Respondió una Harry simulando estar enojado aunque la sonrisa que tenía plasmada él y sus amigos decían lo contrario.

"_Y dicen que eres el salvador del mundo, Potter…estamos bien jodidos: **Obvio-que-sé-quién**"_ Draco podía visualizar la cara de Harry poniéndose colorada ante esta afirmación, y de hecho el moreno estaba tan rojo que rivalizaba los cabellos de cierta pelirroja que miraba expectante el transcurso de la comunicación.

"_¿Qué sucedió Draco: **Tú-sabes-quien**"_

"_Pues…para hacer corta una historia larga, diríamos que extrañaba el dulce calor de mi hogar y decidí tener una reunión familiar: **Obvio-que-sé-quien**" _Los cuatro del otro lado del pergamino no pudieron contener la risa, el sarcasmo de Draco era tan fuerte que hasta escrito era reconocible.

"_Si, algo nos contó Ginny que te había visto: **Tú-sabes-quien**"_

"_Oh… si, mándale un beso de recompensa, veo que ha hecho bien su trabajo considerando que tienen ustedes el pergamino: **Obvio-que-sé-quién**"_ Draco había dudado al escribir este mensaje, sabía que era probable que Ron estuviera leyendo y se pusiera insoportable. Dicho y hecho, hubo un cambio en la caligrafía, apareciendo la imprenta descuidada de Ron.

"_OYE MALFOY, te dije que mi HERMANA NOO:** Tú-sabes-quien**"_ Ron le había sacado el pergamino a Harry, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Ginny, que le devolvió el pergamino al moreno con una mirada asesina a su hermano.

"_Controla tus celos, cariño…ya sé que me extrañas:** Obvio-que-sé-quién**"_

"_Paren, tenemos que hablar de lo importante. Draco¿Por qué estas en tu casa?**: Tú-sabes-quién**"_

"_He sido cordialmente invitado a una tradicional cena con nuestro pequeño y alegre grupo de mortifagos fans de Voldy-pooh: **Obvio-que-sé-quién**"_

"_¿Porqué se juntan: **Tú-sabes-quien**"_

"_¿Para fanfarronear lo mejor que somos y vanagloriarnos de nuestra pureza: **Obvio-que-sé-quien**"_

"_Enserio Draco…:** Tú-sabes-quien**"_

"_¿Acaso tengo cara de adivino Potter: **Obvio-que-sé-quien**"_

"_De acuerdo…dime¿Siempre van todos los mortifagos a esas reuniones: **Tú-sabes-quién**"_

"_¿Por quién nos tomas? Los Malfoys andamos sólo con la elite de los distintos grupos, que yo esté con ustedes es una excepción: **Obvio-que-sé-quien**"_

"_Eso quiere decir que sólo ira el círculo interno, necesito que me hagas un favor Draco: **Tú-sabes-quien**"_

"_¿De a cuanto: **Obvio-que-sé-quién**"_

"_¿Has estado viendo el Chavo, Draco O.o : **Tú-sabes-quien**" _

"_Hey! No me culpes! Eso es por pasar todo el maldito verano encerrados en esa pocilga que sólo agarraba el Canal de las Estrellas: **Obvio-que-sé-quien**"_

"_Bueno, Draco…necesito que te fijes con cuidado quienes están en esa mesa y de qué hablan: **Tú-sabes-quien**"_

"_Eso ya lo pensaba hacer sin tus grandes recomendaciones**: Obvio-que-sé-quién**"_

"_Pero… quiero que prestes una mayor atención si alguien llega pasada la media noche e intentes averiguar el porqué de su tardanza¿Entendido: **Tú-sabes-quien"**_

"_**Obvio-que-sé-quién" ha abandonado la conversación.**_

"¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?" Preguntó Ron mientras veía como iba desapareciendo la conversación.

"Espero que no lo hayan descubierto, porque estaríamos en problemas" Respondió Hermione.

"Él también lo estaría, seguro que tuvo que cortar abruptamente la conversación porque alguien se aceraba" Razonó Ginny, quien inconscientemente se retorcía las manos con la mirada fijada en las letras que iban desapareciendo.

"Yo, sólo espero que haya recibido el último mensaje…necesitamos saber quién es el mortifago que vendrá a Hogwarts… necesitamos que lo averigüe." Dijo Harry mientras veía como las palabras del pergamino desaparecían, quedando sólo por una fracción de segundo de más las palabras: **"_Obvio-que-sé-quién_"**

----

Ginny había decidido tomar un poco de aire, no podía comprender porque después de haber estado conversando con Draco y saber que no estaba en el castillo sentía un vacío. Ya pronto empezaría el toque de queda y no quería que la pillaran fuera de la Sala Común. Se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la escalera principal, muchos alumnos pasaban y la miraban con curiosidad mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor. La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba la fiesta del Slytherin, sintió un cosquilleo mientras visualizaba esos ojos grises se fijaban en ella.

"Señorita Weasley, que bueno que la encuentro" Escuchó de repente una voz sedosa, abrió un ojo y se encontró de frente a Severus Snape que la miraba intensamente.

"Estaba a punto de llamarla, dado que el Señor Malfoy no se encuentra en el castillo, he decidido asignarle un nuevo tutor para que siga con las clases hasta que vuelva."

"¿Un…un nuevo tutor?" Preguntó Ginny nerviosa, ya se ponía así teniendo que trabajar con Draco y ahora tendría que aguantar a quienquiera que Snape le indicara, que seguramente no sería alguien con quien uno tomaría té…

"En verdad, tutora… le he asignado a la señorita Pansy Parkinson" Contestó Snape con una ligera sonrisa perversa._ "¡Bingo!"_ pensó la pelirroja, una de dos o se estaba convirtiendo en una vidente o Snape realmente era demasiado predecible…

"¿No podríamos simplemente suspender las lecciones hasta que él vuelva? Podría ir más veces en el día si quiere incluso." Ofertó Ginny, decididamente no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo pasar mas tiempo con el rubio, pero no quería saber nada con Pansy.

"Esa es mi decisión final Weasley, en una hora, en la clase de pociones" Y sin más se retiró hacía las mazmorras con paso ligero y decidido. _"Hoy será una noche larga"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras volvía a la Sala Común, y mucha razón tenía, entonces quizás… sí se estaba convirtiendo en una vidente sin saberlo.

----

Después de la conversación con Draco, Harry se había quedado en la Sala Común terminando de hacer algunos deberes que tenía atrasados, aunque su mente se encontraba pensando en la carta que tendría que responder, y si Draco había o no recibido la última línea del mensaje. Hermione lo estaba evitando, se había ido inmediatamente que habían terminado de hablar con el slytherin, y si se la cruzaba en algún pasillo simulaba andar con prisa y ocupada, lo cual unía más precauciones a la perturbada mente del moreno. Su día había comenzado con el pie izquierdo y si no hacía algo pronto, terminaría peor…

Ron se había ido a encontrarse con Luna, por lo que se encontraba absolutamente sólo en la concurrida y bulliciosa Sala Gryffindor. Suspiró profundamente, consultó el reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo con su vida y tomar una decisión con respecto a Voldemort . Levantó sus libros, plumas y el pergamino de Draco, y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de los chicos, una vez allí se sentó y sin ningún tipo de vacilaciones le contestó al Señor Oscuro…

Hermione, había entrado a la Sala Común justo cuando cierto moreno se había ido a su cuarto. Se sentía pésima, sabía que Harry la necesitaba, pero no podía soportar lo que había presenciado con Lavander, realmente sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón… se sentía traicionada.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito, todavía tenía el calor de Harry y el olor de su colonia, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y trató de poner la mente en blanco. A veces deseaba tener un pensadero para ver las cosas más claramente, de repente los abrió de forma abrupta, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal… miró hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Intentó pensar qué era lo que podía ser hasta que su cerebro unió todas las ideas, como siempre, magistralmente y se dio cuenta que nunca resolvieron nada con respecto a la carta de Voldemort.

¡Seguramente que Harry se mandaría sólo con la carta! Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se debatía entre subir las escaleras o esperar que bajara, la idea de ir a contarle todo a Dumbledore le pasó por la mente también. Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, y no había ninguna cabeza pelirroja para que saliera en su auxilio… _¿Dónde estaban cuando se los necesitaban?_ Pensó Hermione. No podía arriesgarse a que Harry cometiera un error, justo cuando se estaba levantando para dirigirse a la escalera, Harry las bajó y sin dedicarle ni una mirada, como si estuviera sumamente concentrado en su camino pasó por al lado del sillón con aire decidido y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el agujero del retrato y salió.

Hermione debatió que hacer, y en un impulso subió corriendo las escaleras de los chicos, abrió la puerta rogando a Merlin que estuviera vacía y se encaminó hacia el baúl de Harry. Por suerte no había nadie, se arrodilló y comenzó a revolver sus cosas, hasta que encontró la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa merodeador. Se cubrió con la capa y se dispuso a seguir a Harry, quien estaba yendo para la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros, y se esforzaba por hacer el mínimo ruido, Harry se encontraba a unos metros más adelantes que ella, hasta que logró alcanzarlo. De repente estuvo a punto de tropezarse, pero amortiguo el ruido y logró recuperar el equilibrio, pero Harry se había parado a escuchar sigilosamente, se dio la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos mirando al área en general a donde se encontraba ella. En una fracción de segundos la miró directamente a los ojos, Hermione sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, hasta que desvió la mirada.

Al pasar la cabaña de Hagrid quién se veía estaba cocinando por el humo que salía de la chimenea, Harry se acercó al bosque prohibido, y en los límites había una piedra donde se sentó a esperar que llegara el mortífago. Hermione se acurrucó medianamente cerca de él, había bajado desabrigada, pero no se atrevía a hacer un hechizo porque temía que el moreno se diera cuenta de que hacía magia.

El tiempo pasaba, la noche se iba haciendo más fría conforme avanzaba la oscuridad, Harry había encendido un pequeño fuego que Hermione envidiaba. Pronto serían las doce y vendría el vasallo de Voldemort. Harry no tenía miedo, pero sería inútil negar que estaba inquieto. De repente una nube cubrió la luna y se hizo una gran oscuridad, se escucho la alarma de Harry anunciar la llegada de la medianoche y se puso de pie… alerta. Unos pájaros se revolvieron en el bosque prohibido, sentía como sus sentidos se iban aguzando.

En un parpadeo una sombra se movió entre las ramas y aterrizó en frente de él, era el mismísimo cuervo de las otras veces. Negro e imponente, con una mirada mordaz y calculadora, analizando a Harry y sacando una radiografía de su alma. No hubo esta vez batalla de voluntades ni nada, estaba expectante, sabía que Harry tenía algo que darle. Sacó la carta y con dedos un poco temblorosos se acercó al ave, temía que lo atacara, pero el cuervo no se movió ni medio milímetro.

"Esto es para tu amo, lo está esperando" Dijo mientras se agachaba ante el sin bajar nunca la guardia, no sabía si tenía que atarlo con algo, pero sus patas estaban vacías. El ave perdiendo la paciencia le sacó de un picotazo la carta sin hacerle daño, lo miró como dándole unos segundos de recapacitación y viendo que Harry no hacía ningún ademán de querer recuperar la carta, partió en un vuelo limpio y se perdió en la negrura de la noche. Harry apagó el fuego y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Hermione corría por los pasillos para poder llegar antes que Harry a la Sala común dejo la capa i el pergamino como los había encontrado y salio del cuarto los chicos cuando iba bajando las escaleras, Harry estaba entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"Herm, quiero hablar con vos" Harry sentándose en uno de los famosos sillones colorados de Grfifindor, ella asintió y lentamente se sentó enfrente de él "Quiero saber que esta pasando, por que me evitas todo el tiempo, Porque dejaste de hablarme?"

"Te vi el otro día con Lavender, escuche todo y creo que todo lo que le dijiste significaba una cosa, no pensas dejarla y le seguis diciendo que la queres y que es unica para vos" dijo hermione mientras los ojos se ponian brillosos, se notaba como una lagrima quería salir para dar paso a otra

"No se que hacer Herm, no se que puedo hacer, solo se que yo quiero estar con vos, pero no se que decirle, no se como hacer" Harry que se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala "Por favor hermi no llores"

"Tenes que hacer lo que pensas que es correcto, lo que te dice tu corazón, por que engañándola solo haces que todo se vuelva mas grande y quiero que sepas que a pesar de que yo me muero por estar por vos, no me interesa estar con alguien que cuando no esta conmigo, le dice a otra que la quiere y que es la única" Hermione se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando sintió que dos brazos fuertes y musculosos la agarraban de la cintura, i la envolvían en un abrazo

"Te prometo que voy a hablar con Lavender y le voy a decir la verdad, perdóname, te quiero" le dijo en un susurro en el oído, ella se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente

"No se si creerte, cuando aclares todo vamos a poder estar juntos sino… pero igual siempre voy a ser tu amiga, si necesitas algo con el tema de Voldemort no dudes en pedirme ayuda" – Hermi le soltó las manos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia arriba diciendo que la próxima vez que se encontraran solos poder estar juntos.

Harry se quedo sentando en el sillón meditando acerca de todo, tantas cosas para pensar, Hermione tenia razón, cada vez que le mentía a Lavender mas la estaba lastimando.

"Harry Harry, racciona" Lavender intentado que Harry le conteste, de pronto el la miro y le dijo "Tenemos que hablar"

"Lo se, quiero que esto se termine" – Lavender llorando con los ojos rojos, y con algo que hacer… si amas a alguien déjalo libre, si vuelve es tuyo… sino, nunca lo fue… el arte de dejarlo ir ..

* * *

Y bueno llegamos aca al final de este capitulo 11, tardamos mucho y lo sabemos, tuvimos problemas que ojala te vallan solucionando, pero bueno a pesar de todo aca estamos dispuestas a dejarles esta entrega, el capitulo 11, ojala lles guste, lo difruten o por lo menos se queden conforme, ojala se asi ). 

Perdonenos por simpre atrasarnos, el proximo capitulo sera escrita desde el viernes 26 masomnos asi que por esos dias vamos a actualizarlo. Ojala sepan disculparnos una vez mas, ojala nos dejen un comentario un aunqeu sea corto para darnos cuenta q siguen ahi, leyendo.

Gracias por todo y una vez mas disculpenos, barbie y agus.


End file.
